Draco's Adventure: A New Adventure
by POk3br0n
Summary: Follow the adventure of my OC Draco as he embarks on his adventure to become a Pokémon Dragon Master, all the while maybe he will fall in love with a certain pokemon, that happens to be his partner. Rated M for future violence , blood, swearing, pokephilia, and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Point

_**Hello everyone! Pokebron here I am a new fanfic writer and this is my first fanfic. Most of my fanfic's are either going to be about pokemon or MLP, why you may ask? Well..read my name for that answer Also, I only got one OC at the moment named Draco so check him out on my deviantart to see what he looks like also, you can get the web link at my bio as well as information about me. Also if there is anything I need to improve on tell me in the review section and I will do my best to improve on it. I may do some other fanfic's besides just pokemon and MLP so expect more from me when it comes. Without further ado the fanifc shall begin! **__**My OC Draco shall be in this story**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just my OC Draco!**_

_**Draco's Adventure: **_

_**A New Adventure**_

_A cottage In the woods near Pallet town_

"Ahhh!" well..falling off the bed is a good way to start the morning, I sat up rubbing my aching head from the fall, I then get up and take a shower, then after that I look at myself in the mirror, In the reflection my left eye is red, and my right is green, I also have blonde hair, I then head to the closet for some clothes, my clothes are way different though, they are made by my Mom she's a Fairy Type user, she's also a Master Magician, the clothes she makes for me are mostly cloaks that a magician would wear, And a magician hat to match the outfit.

I throw one on and head downstairs for breakfast I than greet my mother "Good Morning Mom!"

She replies "Good morning sweetie, I made breakfast for you eat up." I ate my breakfast and then my mom handed me a pokeball, I look up at her and she said " You have been wanting to start your adventure since you were twelve years old, but you never got to after you went into that coma four years ago, but you can start now."

I then said " Thank you mom!" I then say " Wait! But won't I need a trainers license and a starter kit?"

My mom then says " I already got it for you and your starter kit it's in your bag by the door, now are you going to release your Pokemon?"

"Ooh yeah!" I throw the pokeball into the air and my starter pokemon is, "Dratini!" I look to my mom then I wrap my hands around her I then Say " Thank You!" Now some of you are wondering why do I have a dragon type as my starter when my mom has fairy type, well your answer is my dad is a dragon type user and is the champion of the Johto region, and his name is Lance I always wanted not to be like my dad but to be the best pokemon dragon master out there.

My mom then said "Now if your going to make it to Virdian city you better hurry!"

I then thank my mom once more I grab my bag and I rush out the door with my Dratini on my shoulder. I then hit Viridian forest, and on my way all of a sudden " Hey! You!" I turn around and see a and see a boy that looks to be about 8 years old he has a bug catching net and hat.

I responded " Need something kid?"

He then says " I am not a kid! Battle me!" he holds out a pokeball

And I then say " Okay I accept your challenge" I thought to myself in my head (I will need the practice anyway.) "Dratini come on out!" Dratini jumps off my shoulder and gets in a battle stance in from of me.

The kid then throws out a Caterpie and says " Caterpie use string shot!"

I then say quickly " Dodge it and use Dragon tail!" I didn't know what moves dratini had so I shout out moves that my dad used when he was battling with his dratini,Dratini then swung its tail and it hit Caterpie, but it wasn't down yet.

The boy then said " Caterpie use tackle!"

I then say quickly " Quick! Use double team!" Then multiple dratinis were form and then Caterpie got confused on who to tackle, I then said " Finish it off with Dragon Tail!"

But then the boy said " Dodge it!" But it was already too late the dragon tail had hit the Caterpie directly and the Caterpie fainted. The boy then return his pokemon to his pokeball and then walked over to me and said " Great battle!"

The boy then runs off to find a pokemon center before I can say anything, by that time Dratini had return to my shoulder and then I said to my Dratini " That was a good battle huh!? And it was just our first!"

Dratini responds " dratini!"

I then try to think of a name but then I realized that I don't know what gender my Dratini is, "hmm..I will just have to figure it out tomorrow.." I then set my sleeping bag up and a little small one for Dratini. Before sleep took over me I thought one last thing.

(My adventure has just begun)

**And that's all I have who is this boy that are main character faced? And will he meet with him again? Will there be another tense battle stay tune for another chapter! Pokebron out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Memories

**What's up guys! PokeBron here coming to bring you another chapter, also if your wondering why I didn't just have my OC Draco check if his Dratini was female or male, the reason is because that would be breaking his partner's privacy and that would be disrespectful wouldn't you agree? But anyway..Also my brother read my story and notice some misspelled words in the first chapter, so if there's anyone you want to thank for that it's him, so I fixed the misspelled words as well, and notice that I didn't place the setting which is near Pallet Town, when I say near I mean the wood's so sorry if I misspelled some words and forgot the setting anyway without further ado let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just my OC Draco and other OC's!**

_Draco's Adventure: _

_A New Adventure_

Pov. Dratini

I am happy that our first battle was a success but, I don't want to battle all the time it's not that I don't want to battle it's just that I don't want to lose and me not battling will help it stay that way, I don't want to lose and be abandon I don't want to be alone..It's cold when I am abandon. My parent's that were dragonair's abandon me..a long time ago but, they had a good reason mainly because we were always chase by a group called Team Rocket and it's in one of those chase's when my parents had to make a big decision, they could let me and themselves get capture, or they could hide me and lure the group called team rocket away.

* * *

_*Flashback*_ Pov. Dratini

_They made there decision and hid me in a big bush, they look at me with watering eye's and kissed me._

_My Mom said "I am so sorry that you have "sob" go through this" she coiled around me and hug tight before letting go. _

_my dad coiled around me and hug tight and said " I am so sorry…" he then let go and they took off that was when I was truly alone.._

_It was five days after the incident and I was still roaming the forest, I was hungry and tired until I finally past out.._

_Then later I woke up to find myself in one of those building's that humans lived in..Judge by the place of the sun I could tell that I was only out for a few hours.__ I then said "W-where a-am I"_

_ I was shaking a little because I don't know where I am or who brought me here so I was afraid of what might attack me, but worse of all I am alone scared, hungry, and cold, so very cold.. Then all of a sudden the thing on the wall which I think is called a door.. Opens and a human comes in she's wearing a hat with what look's like a pink cross symbol on it, and I think that type of clothing is called a skirt. A Chansey walks in wearing the same hat..I back away further away from the edge of the bed._

_ The__ Chansey walks closer and says " Don't worry we are not going to harm you, we just came to check up on your wounds"_

_ I stop shaking a little and started to relax a bit I then ask "W-where am I"_

_ The Chansey responds "The Pokémon center, the professor found you pass out in the middle of the wood's while looking for some type of berries for the Pokémon, may I ask what happen to you?"_

_ I then say "Some humans called team rocket chase me and my parents down, and they had to abandon me..to save me" I started crying__ " A-and I w-was "sob" so hungry a-and a-alone "sob" and s-so c-cold." _

_The chansey then comfort me and said "Shhh..shhh.. its okay your safe now." The Chansey says " Here lets go get you something to eat." We walked into the hallway and what appeared to be a room filled with all kinds of weird shaped wood and metals. The chansey then says " Here we are! The kitchen."_

_ She then went up to a weird rectangular shaped metal thing and I said quickly " What if its dangerous!"_

_ I start shaking and the chansey replies " Huh? Oh! You're a wild Pokémon! This is called a refrigerator its not dangerous trust me I have been there before." I stop shaking and get closer and she grabs something out of the what I now know is a refrigerator and hands it to me, it's a oran berry._

_ I then say " Thank you!" I start munching on it and I feel my power and energy coming back to me already._

_Then after that we left the kitchen and we appear in what appears to be a meeting room, the Chansey notices my confusion and says " This is the lobby we are waiting for-"__she gets cut off by Nurse Joy saying__ " Sorry if you are busy chatting with the patient Chansey but the professor would like to meet the patient"__ Chansey then says " okay well good bye! I hope we can meet again"_

_ As we started walking down the hallway I then wonder whats going to happen to me..We then came into a room with some sort of machinery with a screen on it. Nurse Joy press's some buttons and a face appears on the screen, and the face says "Is that the dratini that I found hurt in the woods?"_

_ Nurse joy responds " Yes it is and it's now in great condition! She says happily with a smile, The face turns to me and seems to be lost in thought until he asked "Dratini do you want a trainer? I know someone who adores Pokémon that are dragon types and wants to go on a journey, if you accept then I will have his mother come pick you up and you will have food and friends, as well as family"_

_ I thought about it I really didn't want to be alone and thought it would be way better than living out in the wild by myself I decided and said "Sure!" But it only came out as " Dratini!" in his ears but he understood by the excitement and the way it smiled,_

_ "He then said okay! I will be sending your trainer's mother over to get you tomorrow morning"_

_*Flashback Ended*_

* * *

_Pov Dratini_

_Finally finishing looking through my memories I then here my trainer say in his sleep " Mom…I want more cheerio's n..o get it..fo…r..m.e I giggle "_

_He's so cut- Wait! why would I think that!? I think that..I think I am just tired I guess I should go back to sleep.."_

_**There I am finish and that's a long chapter and anyway..More background on Draco's Dratini,but more importantly who is this mysterious professor and secondly will Draco ever get his mom to get him more cheerios stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon's Fury

_**Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter! Now I just got some good advice and support from another person named Sega Nesquik so if you are reading this Sega Nesquik, thanks again man! Also I will start making longer chapter's sorry if there really short its just that on Microsoft word it looks really long but, when uploaded its really short so I will continue to practice on making my chapter's longer so I don't disappoint anyone. Also I am going to have to learn how to take request's for OC's so might as well learn from experience. **_

_**This is what you have to tell me in my private messaging if you want me to take a request:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Ablities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Draco's Dratini, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Now without further ado let the chapter commence!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Only my OC Draco!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

Pov. Draco

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face and decided it's time pack up and leave Viridian Forest I stand up and packed my sleeping bag, and decided to wake Dratini up. I started walking towards my sleeping Dratini.

I finally got to the sleeping Dratini and said to myself in a whisper "Wait isn't it bad to wake up a dragon type, because I read in my Pokemon handbook that dragon types don't like to be disturbed while they slept" I continue to think on how to wake up my Dratini without being mauled to the ground.

Suddenly my Dratini started to shift back and forth like it was having a bad dream, my Dratini eyes were tight shut and looked like they were about to tear up any moment.

I started shaking he or she and said "Dratini! Wake up! Dratini! Wake up!" then all of a sudden he or she, snake-like body shoots straight up and, he or she eyes are watering like a waterfall.

He or she then rushes over to me and wraps around my body in a tight embrace I return it by wrapping my hands around he or she.

I then said " It's okay I am here..Its just a nightmare..that's it let out" I don't know if this is because of yesterdays battle, or maybe it's something that either happened in the past.

"Dra..dra…dra.." he or she is starting to calm down a little .

I then let go of he or she a little and look towards he or she, eye's are a dark amethyst they look beaut-wait! What I am thinking this is my pokemon!I don't even know what gender it is! W-whats wrong with me!? It's not possible for a human to fall in love with pokemon..T-that's pokephilia!

"Dratini!" My dratini snaps me out of my thoughts and he or she looks at my bag then the pathway that leads out of Viridian Forest.

I then say " Yeah! Let's hit the road we got a lot of things we need to do once we reach the next city." My dratini then got on top of my shoulder. We packed up and started our way out of Viridian Forest.

* * *

Pov. Dratini

I am still shaking a little about the nightmare that I had, the nightmare was when my parents had to abandon me.

Only the exception was that I was not placed in the bush where my parents protected me..No instead it was me watching my parents die right in front of me while I was holded down by a houndoom.

I looked towards my trainer and thought about the hug he gave me it was warm his hug and touch, but why do I feel this way! I can't be falling for my trainer! Is it wrong to love my trainer? I wonder..

My trainer looks toward's me and says " You sure like being on my shoulder don't you?"

I responded "I guess I do, to be honest I don't know why I started doing it in the first place.." But it always comes out as bits of my name.

I then sigh and think to myself ( I wish he could understand pokespeech or at least had some sort of human machinery that will help him understand me..)

Then I go grim once I see a guy dressed in black and has the letter "R" in red run up to us.

"Hey you! You kid! Hand me your pokemon!" the grunt says

My trainer then says " What!? Are you kidding me!? Hell no! This pokemon is my friend and partner I would rather die then let you take my pokemon!"

I was about to tear up not from being afraid of the grunt but, because of what my trainer said, what he said touch my dragon soul.

The grunt swish out some metal stick thing that shoot's electricity out of it and says " Kid! You better hand the pokemon over or I am going to taze you to hell myself bitch!"

Now I was shaking now my trainer was in danger "I don't want him to get hurt or worse…die, I don't want that! I don't want to be alone! I already lost mother and father I don't want to lose anything else."

Then I felt something I never felt before "Anger" rage for my family, and rage for the grunt that threaten my trainer.

My trainer then said " Get the He-Wha!?"

Before he could finish I let out a large energy blast that felt like its been there forever at the Team Rocket grunt the blast was enough to blow away everything that was in front of me and my trainer, it was so powerful that it blew me and my trainer back.

There was nothing but smoke, the last thing I see is a Arcanine and a human figure rushing towards us.

* * *

Pov. Draco

I saw darkness and thought I was dead, but then I saw light and awaking in what appears to be a pokemon center bed with a lamp over it.

"ugh..w-what happen?" I then took a good look at my surroundings and saw that there was a blood bag with a tube attached to it that runs all the way to my arm, another thing I notice was I indeed was in a pokemon center.

Because of the picture of multiple Nurse Joy's in it on the wall. I silently chuckle to myself ,and wonder how do they all look the same? Do they use like pink hair dye, or were they all born like that if so that's creepy..

I then heard the door open and saw my mom and..MY DAD! I don't believe it I didn't think he would be here, because he is always busy with the challenger's at the elite four. Plus he is the champion of johto so I am surprise that he's here.

I don't think they notice that I am awake, main reason is because my dad is comforting my mom trying to cheer her up and assure her that I am not going to die.

My mom says "He's sob…Young and I don't want him to die.."

My dad then says "He's going to be okay he's got my dragon pride and strength inside him I don't think he's going to die so easily."

I then decided to say something "Yeah Mom! You need to listen to dad more often."

They both turn there attention to me, they both rush up to me giving me hugs and kisses on the forehead, and thanking Arceus for letting there own child live.

I then ask "Dad how come you're here?"

He's turns to me and gives me a look that says 'what the hell do you mean why am I here' He then says " what? I can't worry about my own child?"

I then respond " well...Your always busy with being champion of johto that you never really see us much..so I didn't think you would come since your busy with challenger's."

My dad responds " True, but son if it come to you or your mother in danger I am willing to put my champion title aside to protect both of you. Even if I have to fly around regions just to protect you and your mother.

I brought my hands around my mom and dad, so I could hug them, and I then said " I love you mom and Dad!"

They both said " We love you too son!" at the same time

I then asked " Where's Dratini!?" I was just noticing that he or she was not in the room..

My dad then said " she's in another room getting treatment from what I heard it's going smoothly.."

I then let out a sigh and the said " She protected me..from that Team Rocket grunt that was about to taze me."

I thought about the blast that the Team Rocket grunt took and asked " D-Did the Team Rocket grunt die?"

My mom nodded as well as my dad.

My dad then said " That move was dragon rage a move that the user converts out a lot of anger or fear and turns it into a full-out energy blast." He paused for a bit and started to think

My dad then continue to speak "But the thing is Dratini's don't learn that move until they either unlock there full potential, or they evolve into a Dragonair which takes a long time depending on how much you train and, your bond with your Dratini."

I then begin to say to my dad "So..my Dratini unlocked it's full potential. But the question is how?

Dad responded "That's a good question. She may have unlocked it's full potential when you were endangered and realized that she has to protect you."

I then say "I guess so…Wait! did you just say she!?"

Dad says "Yeah it's a female..Honestly son how are you going to be a dragon master if you don't know what gender the pokemon is. You can't just expect it to be male then give it a boy's name like Jason and then later find out it's female."

I then retaliate " W-well I didn't want to check it's private parts without consent and then be mauled to the ground!"

Dad easily counters " Well..maybe if you brought your dragon-type handbook with you maybe you would easily be able to tell."

I then say with confidence and a smirk " Just you wait! I am going to be the best pokemon dragon master out there and then I am going to stomp all over you!"

My Dad then smirks and says " I will be looking forward to a good challenge, until then get your pokemon and yourself stronger, not just by physical but, spirit as well. You will need to strengthen your bond with your pokemon if you want to defeat me."

My mom then said to my dad " Darling we got to go, remember we still got to finish talking to officer jenny about the incident.."

"There's no need I am right here." standing at the entrance was Officer Jenny.

I then say "W-wait am I in trouble."

Officer Jenny came in and said " Your not in trouble it would have been better if he was alive so we could question him, but if he was and your pokemon didn't protect you, you probably would have been dead."

I then gulped and then asked " Can I go see my Dratini"

My dad then said " I will go get Nurse Joy so she can get you a wheelchair."

My dad then left the room along with mom and Officer Jenny

I am now alone the only thing I can do now is roam my mind and think about all that's happen and then my mind rushes to Dratini.

(Please I hope your okay just hang in there)

I than close my eyes and wait for dad to come back with the wheelchair.

* * *

Pov. Dratini

I awoke to light being shined on my face by a weird thing that's attached to the ceiling. Everything is still a bit blurry but, I am adjusting.

I then started shaking and freaking out because I don't know where I am or what happen to my trainer.

I then screamed outloud from the top of my lungs " MY TRAINER!"

I then jump out of the bed and my dragon adrenaline kicked in and I busted the door and then I turned and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Calm down I am coming Dratini don't panic!" the familiar voice said

I looked down the hall and notice that it's my trainer's mother by the time she got to me my adrenaline wore off.

My trainer's mother picked me up and she started walking down the hallway she came from.

My trainer's mother then said to me " I know your worried but it's okay he's fine we are going to see him right now."

We kept going until I saw a figure up ahead in some sort of chair with wheels, when we got closer I was able to identify who it was.

It's my trainer and some other person who kinda resembles my trainer. I jump out of my trainer's mother grasp and rush towards him I started to cry a little because I was afraid I had lost him.

My Trainer then says with a smile " I am glad your okay! You don't have to worry about me I am not going die that easy."

I look at him and then I lick him on the cheek and I then say " I don't care I thought I was going to lose you!"

Even though it came out as bits of my name he seemed to get the message.

He then says " Since I now know your gender, how's the name faith?"

I look at him with my head cocked to the side and I started wondering what's a name?

He then notices my confusion and says " A name is something you give to a living thing whenever it's born, or you can give the living thing a nickname which is basically only a name that only close people can call you like family members."

Is that why my mother always call's me her little baby Oran, wait..Does that mean my trainer always had a name but I didn't know what a name was?

I then point the tip of my tail at my trainer's chest

He then says" uhh…your hungry"

I shake my head and then point the tip of my tail at myself and then his chest, he then gets the message.

He says with a smile " You want to know my name."

I then nod as response

He then says with the same smile as before " It's Draco"

Draco that's a nice name it sounds like something that my dad would be called if he had a name. I decided that I will call my trainer Draco from now on..

He asks again " How about the name faith? Do you want that name?"

I then thought about it for a little and I nodded in response.

The person that looks like Draco started talking to Draco and he turn his attention from me to him.

"We should get you back to the room Draco so you can rest we will be back tomorrow so we can see you off." The person that looks like Draco says.

Draco smiles then says " Okay dad. Can faith stay at the room with me?"

The person that I now know is Draco dad says " Sure! Let me just make sure we have enough blankets so she can sleep on the chair."

We headed into a room and that's not really much different from the one I was in. Then Draco's dad put some blankets up on the chair so I could sleep comfortable.

Draco's dad said "goodnight"

Draco finish "And don't let the dragons fight."

I then giggle a little on how they say goodnight to each other.

Then Draco's dad left the room and before we knew sleep overtook us but, before sleep took me however, I thought one last thing

(Draco and Faith)

* * *

_**And that's all I have for today's chapter Pokebron out Peace. Remember what I said about the taking requests for OC's..**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Ablities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Draco's Dratini, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends,New Encounters

_**What's sup everybody! PokeBron here to bring all of you a new chapter. And we got some new characters, there name is William Evera, Glenda, and Leena, as well as Martin they all belong to ElementalSnivy and they will play a big role in Draco's Adventures. ElementalSnivy has giving me a request to put them in so I did. So make sure to give ElementalSnivy some credit because, he has giving me some great suggestions as well as ideas.**_

_**I am still taking OC request's so if you want your OC to be a part of the story this is what you will need.**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Draco's Dratini, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_

_**Without further ado Let the chapter begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! William Evera and Glenda as well as Martin and Leena all belong to ElementalSnivy. The only thing that belongs to me is Draco and Faith.**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Adventure_

Pov. ?

* * *

A man of the age of 18 started walking out of Viridian forest, his appearance is About 6 1/2 feet tall, Messy Black curly hair, and Blue-Green eyes, and sports a Blue half frame glasses that sits perfectly on his face.

He wears a Green &amp; Blue stripped t-shirt with Black jeans, Dark Blue shoes, Blue Beats headphones and a Water stone and Leaf Stone necklace perfectly around his neck.

Mysterious Figure says "hmm..The Pokemon Center is just ahead then we can heal all up right Glenda?"

Then a toad-like Pokemon hops on the Mysterious Figure's shoulder and says "Sure! Let's go our team needs to be healed"

" Next time let's stop for direction's instead of trying to find our way on our own" the toad-like Pokemon says

"Hey! I was confident I could find the way, at least cut me some slack.." the Mysterious Figure says

Then the Mysterious Figure smirks and says "Life is like tea in a teacup as you stir the tea with a spoon it swirls into something much more but, if you spill the tea there may not be much left thus ending tea time."

The toad-like pokemon rolls its eyes then says " Oh..boy! Another philosophy what does this one mean? "

The Mysterious Figure changes his smirk into a smile then says " It means there's adventure wherever you go even if you end up there by accident, and even if your lost you can always find your way back on a straight path."

The toad-like Pokemon then giggle's and says "Alright you win. Let's hurry up and get to the Pokemon center."

The Mysterious Figure smiles and says "Aww…Worried about the rest of the family now are you that's sweet.."

The toad-like pokemon blushes and says "N-no i-its just t-that.. lets just go!"

The Mysterious Figure chuckles and says " Alright enough toying around let's go"

The two figure's start walking towards the Pokemon Center unknown to there own destiny..

* * *

Pov. Draco

I woke up to the sunlight hitting me from the curtains "aughh..to much light ughh…Wait!"

All of sudden I remember that I have to continue my journey today, I get up and check the drawers from the side until I here a noise that I am all to familiar of.

"Dratini!"

I turn to see my partner and starter Pokemon Faith a Dratini. "Good morning Faith I am glad you're up because today is the day we get back to traveling again."

I then put my clothes on and my signature magician hat and I check the top drawer to find out my dad put something in here for me I then said outloud " It's a PokeGear!" I then look at the note attach to it.

The note says "Just a little gift for your quick recovery I hope you like it –love your Dad

I then whisper " Thanks Dad.."

Then Faith gets on my shoulder and we set out to the front desk so we can check out. We headed downstairs and went into the lobby but what we saw shocked me big time and caused me to yell out

"Whoa!" I was holding my mouth a gaped because of the trainer that was getting his Pokemon healed at the front desk.

He look to be About 6 1/2 feet tall, with Messy Black curly hair and Blue-Green eyes. He sports a Blue Half Frame glasses on his face .

He wears a Green &amp; Blue stripped t-shirt, Black jeans, Dark Blue shoes, Blue Beats headphones and what appears to be a Water stone and Leaf Stone necklace.

But the Pokemon on his shoulder I have never seen anything like it..

The Pokemon was frog-like except It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils

I run up to this figure and say " What kind of pokemon is that it's so awesome!"

The figure smiles then says " You know before you ask things like that shouldn't introductions be in order"

I then realized my mistake and frown and said " Oh..I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude my names Draco!"

I then return my smile and hold out my hand waited for a hand shake.

He smiles and we shake hands then says " My name is William Evera. And this" he points to the frog-like pokemon "Is Glenda"

He continues " We came from Kalos a region pretty far away from here.. We moved to Hoenn after a incident in Geosenge Town in Kalos .

Wow he's had it rough has he? Damn..Oh well.. The past is the past.. I should tell him some stuff about myself

I was about to say something until he gives me a weird look I then decided to ask "What? Oh! The reason why my left eye is red,and my red is green is because I fell into a coma when I was fourteen years old and for some reason when I woke up they were like this.."

He frowns then says "Actually I was really wondering about the Pokemon sitting on your shoulder. But I am deeply sorry about what time you lost.

I then smile and say " Don't be. The past is the past, If you keep worrying about the past your only hurting yourself, and the time that everyone spent worrying and trying to cure you would be wasted.

I then said " This is Faith a Dratini and, my starter."

"Dra~ Dra~Dratini!"

We both smile at each other and I said " Where you heading next?"

My mind wasn't ready for what happen next and before William can respond

"Pewter City!" Glenda responded

I was shocked and said "Dude! Your Pokemon can talk!"

William chuckled and said " heh..Yeah I taught Glenda how to speak our language it took a while but, she finally got it down."

I then said " Seriously? You can do that how?"

William then said "Well..I can teach you how and, then you can teach Faith if you want too sometime.."

I then say " I will think about it.."

William then asked me "Where are you heading Draco?"

I then smiled confidently and responded " The same place as you..Pewter City."

William then asked " If it's okay monsieur Draco would it be okay if we tagged along, It would be more fun that and plus we really don't have anything to do. We just came to this region for a vacation."

I smiled so wide that it looked like my lips would fall off I then said "Sure! It would be fun to have another travel buddie right Faith?"

I looked to Faith and for some reason is irritated.

(Is she okay?)

* * *

Pov. Faith

I guess it would be okay for two more people to travel with us but, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Draco snapping his fingers in from of me..

He frowns and says "Faith are you okay? You are starting to worry me.."

I then say with a smile "Yeah! I am fine! I was just thinking.."

He then smiles and says " Okay well..We are having William travel with us along with his Pokemon Glenda."

The Pokemon that I now know as Glenda jumped off William's shoulder and in front of me and says with a smile "Bonjour Faith! I hope we can be best friends!"

I then say with a smile "Yeah..Me too."

We both then got back on our trainers shoulder's and waited until Draco was finish with the checkout papers.

* * *

Pov. William

It's going to be a blast traveling with Draco and Faith. I started thinking to myself (I wonder what's going to happen on our adventure's?)

We started walking out towards the path to pewter city, and I wondered why he was in the hospital rooms upstairs .The rooms that are for rent are downstairs, not upstairs.

I then asked him " Hey why did you come from the hospital rooms?"

What he said next was what shocked me and my own Pokemon Glenda.

Draco and Faith winced and Draco says " W-we were attacked by a Team Rocket Grunt because, he wanted Faith and I said I wouldn't give her to him and, t-then he brought out a tazer and said how he would taze me to death. But then Faith protected me with Dragon Rage and ended up killing the grunt with the move, but it blasted me back from the blast.

Me and Glenda winced and then I said "Well I am glad you're okay.." (I can't believe they were attacked! This gives me a more of a reason to tag along..If we are together I am sure we can beat anything that stands in our way.)

Draco then notices my worry and says "It's okay man we will be alright. Thanks for the worry though."

We both smile as we walk down the path as we walked down the path we come across a bug type pokemon with green diamond shaped wings and tail.

I then identify it with my pokedex with I got a long time ago from my dad along with my trainer kit.

Draco notices the device and says " Whoa..What is that?" I then turn to him and say "It's a Pokedex it's basically a encyclopedia that analyzes pokemon and records data"

Draco then smiles wide and says " AW! That's sick! I wish I had one.."

I responded by saying " Well..You need to meet a professor to get one otherwise you're not getting one, well legal wise anyway.."

Draco then asked " So what's the pokemon name?"

I responded " It's Vibrava the dual type pokemon, Although this one must be a loner considering that it's far away from where it should be in this type of season.."

Draco then looks shocked

I then asked Draco "Are you okay?"

Draco then puts on a big smile and asks " Is it a dragon type?"

I then say to Draco " Actually its a dragon type and ground type.."

Draco then says " Alright! Let's go Faith we are going to make a new dragon friend!"

I then thought (well this is interesting)

* * *

Pov. Faith

I jumped off Draco's shoulder and got in a battle stance. The Vibrava was shaking probably scared to fight..

Then all of a sudden a Pokemon jumps out of the shrubs of the woods and attacks the Vibrava

"Aughhhh" the voice is male no doubt about it.

I rush to help the Vibrava only to get grabbed by the pokemon that attacked him.

It's a Nidoking and boy does he look mad..

"And just where do you think your going?" the male Nidoking asked

I then said " I was going to help the Vibrava that you hurt you jerk.."

He then laugh then said "Yeah right!" he raises his fist and was about to punch me but It never came instead I heard a scream then before I knew it..I was dropped to the ground..

William quickly called out again " Water Gun!"

Draco then ran towards me and hug me, grateful that I am not seriously hurt I then felt warmth..

Draco then said " I am so glad you're okay! If you got hit by that..The Nidoking's special ability would have activated which is poison point. And if I lost you.." Draco started to cry

Here I was being hugged by Draco while he let out his tears. By the time he was finish crying the battle with the Nidoking was over. The Nidoking had left knowing it can't defeat Glenda..

William then asked Draco " Are you okay?"

Draco responds with a crooked smile " Yeah…Thank you if you weren't here then Faith would have been dead.."

Glenda then came over and hugged me and asked " Are you okay!? You're not seriously hurt are you?

I then Respond still scared " Yeah..I am okay just..a bit scared.." I stared at my trainer, and then I jumped on his shoulder .

I then wrapped my tail lightly around his neck, and then I put my head against his chin

I then lick his chin and said " I am glad you're okay I don't know what I would do if I lost you.."

Draco smiled and said " Alright let's go check up on our friend over here.."

Draco walks over towards the Vibrava and then the Vibrava backs up into a tree..

I then say " It's okay we aren't going to hurt you..My trainer Draco and his Friend want to help you along with me and Glenda.."

The Vibrava then says " Okay..T-Thank you!"

I then say with a smile " No problem!"

* * *

Pov. Draco

Man.. Today's been a crazy day we need to set up camp I hope that potion helps him. I look at the Vibrava on my other shoulder

(Looks like I got another rider)

I then Chuckle which ends up getting William's attention

William then looked at me with a amusing smile and asks " What's funny?"

I then say with a smile "Nothing"

I then stop and then I turn to William then I tell him " Let's set up camp here we will need the rest especially after today's experience.."

We set up the sleeping bags and the small ones for Glenda, and Faith, as well as Vibrava (I will ask him if he wants to join me on my journeys tomorrow.)

Everyone but me says "Goodnight!"

Then I said "And don't let the Dragons fight!"

Everyone Laugh and, then everyone but me fell asleep..

(Faith….)

I then suddenly felt a presence like I was being watch but, I never had this much of a good senses I wonder who is watching me..

(Where are you…?)

I would shift around like I was asleep so I could get a good view of my surrounding's

(But I don't see anything..I am probably just tired.)

I shook it off

(Pewter city huh..? that place will be where I challenge the gym leader..)

I thought one more last thing before I fell asleep

(My First Gym Battle…)

_**And that's all I have for this chapter. Remember I am still Taking OC's so this is what you will need if you want to make a request:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Draco's Dratini, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Spiraling Dreams

_**Ali..Ali..Kaboome! And welcome to another magical chapter! Oooh..What mystery awaits in this new chapter you will have to find out for yourself by reading. Also a reminder to those that read the previous chapter I will be taking OC requests.**_

_**if you want me to accept a OC request this is what you will need:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_

_**Now..Time to cast the new chapter! Let the chapter begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Leena, Martin, and Glenda All belong to ElementalSnivy. The only thing I own is Draco and Faith.**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A new Adventure_

* * *

Pov. Draco

_**Draco's dream**_

_I woke up and found myself on a bed in a room that I wasn't familiar of.._

_I then asked myself in a whisper "Is this a dream?"_

_I then heard a sound behind the door and stared at it, unsure if I want to go towards the door I am not familiar of.._

_I then walked towards the door and slowly twist the doorknob, I then opened the door and found stairs leading downstairs.._

_I whispered " I wonder who is in there..I guess it's time to find out.."_

_I then walked downstairs and then proceeded to open a door that leads to the kitchen._

_What I saw shocked me completely, it was me and a beautiful Dragonair but, that's not what shocked me. _

_What really shocked me was the four little baby Dratini's in the kitchen they both had oddly different colors, some that looks like that would come from my bloodline.._

_The one sitting on the right looked like the youngest its eye's was red, and its underbelly was a bright red and its back was a dark blue, instead of its orb being a light-blue it's a light green instead._

_The one on the left looks to be the oldest, but its coloring is a bit familiar.. Its left eye is red and it's right eye is green, it's underbelly is a turquoise color and it's back is a bright red, instead of the orb being a light-blue it's a mixture of red and green._

_The one in the middle looks to be the second oldest and looks a little more like a Dratini should be, it has the white underbelly that you normally see on a Dratini, it's back is the same color as a normal Dratini but a tad darker. It's eyes are a dark magenta.._

_And finally the one in the back looks Young and..How should I put it.. angelic like.. everything is white accept for its orb and the orb is a very bright yellow. _

_Then what I heard next made me nearly faint.._

"_Draco sweetie..Did you get todays info on the weather? So I can make sure to plant the Oran berry seeds at the right time.. "The Female Dragonair asked._

_My dream self says " Yes I did and they said it's going to be raining tomorrow morning."_

_It doesn't end there either I felt like I wanted to cut my ear's off then clean the insides of them after what I heard next.._

"_Oooh! hey dad can we help out mom? Huh? Huh? Huh? So can we!?" The Youngest Dratini asks energetically_

_My dream self then smiles and says " Of course!"_

_The youngest Dratini then starts hopping around screaming " Yeeeaaaaah!"_

_I started to chuckle myself watching what could be the weirdest and most amusing dream of my life._

_But I wanted to know if this dream had a meaning.. I continue to watch_

_The baby Dratinis then decided to go outside to play_

_It was just my Dream Self and the Dragonair left in the kitchen.._

_But what I saw and heard next, I just couldn't comprehend.._

_The dragonair started to move toward's my dream self but in a seductive manner and I could have sworn I heard the Dragonair purr.._

_The dragonair then wrapped around my dream self and said in a seductive manner "Are you prepare for tonight…My love"_

_I then started to blush very hard from watching this..THIS IS SO WRONG… and weird, or is it..?_

_My Dream self then says with a blush still implanted on his face " S-sure I-I a-am u-up f-for i-it.."_

_I stared with complete shock in my own eyes..I am going to have sex with a Pokemon..? Isn't that wrong?_

_I have heard on news that anyone that's caught in a relationship with a pokemon is charged with pokephilia and there trainer's license will be revoked, and they will be in prison for 14 years.._

_I then say to myself "T-that's no..It's wrong it has to be..."_

_I then start to here voices " ..wake up.. It's time to go…Wake up.."_

_I am then consume by light_

_**End of dream**_

* * *

Pov. Draco

I waked up and I screamed "Whoooaaaahh!"

I was freaking out from the dream I had..It was weird and a bit scary..If not maybe I am a freak..

My scream got everybody's attention including the Vibrava, they all headed to my direction and ask at the same time

William asks with a worried look "Are you okay?"

Glenda then asks with a worried look as well "Was it a nightmare?"

Faith then gets on my shoulder then wraps around my neck lightly and then licks my chin..

Faith then tries to speak to Draco "Is. Dr. ac. o. ok. ay?

My eyes widen at what I am hearing.

I then shout out "You can talk!?"

William then smirks then says " Well..You said that you wanted to think about Faith being able to talk. But you never said not to teach Faith IF she wanted to talk.."

I then put on a confusing expression and said "What? I don't really understand what you mean..?"

William then smiles and says "Well..Faith wanted to be able to talk to you and she wanted me to teach her, Faith told Glenda and then Glenda translated what she wanted for me.

William smiles and says "She's still got quite a bit before shes good at speaking correctly, right now I am having her sound out what she wants to say."

I then smile and say " Thanks I appreciate it."

We both fist bump

I then feel something land on my other shoulder I turn my head to see the Vibrava he then speaks bits of his name which I can't understand of course..

Then Glenda translates what he says for me "He says if it's not too much trouble can he tag along with you guys"

I then say with a smile "Sure! It's going to be fun having another dragon friend around!"

I then start walking towards my bag with Faith around my neck and Vibrava on my shoulder.

I started thinking

(That dream..What was it..)

* * *

Pov. William

I started wondering what was that dream he had? It must have been one heck of a dream to make him yell out like that..

I then started pondering when I felt like I was being watch..

Who's there..? I don't see anyone yet.. I feel lik- I was brought out of my thoughts when something tapped my shoulder

"Glenda were you the one watching me? I felt like I was being watched by someone." I asked her

"N-no I-i w-was j-just c-came o-over h-here t-to t-tell y-you s-something.." Glenda says with worry while she blushed

I then frowned and asked "Are you okay? You're not sick are you..?"

Glenda then says quickly with a smile " No! I am fine! Really I am.."

I then smile and asked "Okay now what was it that you were going to say to me."

"Shouldn't we let out Leena and Martin? We haven't let them out since we healed them in the Pokemon Center.."

I then facepalmed myself then respond " O-ooh..no.. I am going to get a scolding from Leena.."

I then say with a wavering smile " O-okay let's let them out."

I take the two pokeballs from my bag and then I said to myself (I am screwed)

* * *

Pov. Glenda

I hope Leena doesn't get too rough on William..

William throws the Pokeballs in the air and two Pokemon stands before me and William..

One is fox-like and the other is a tadpole

These two Pokemon are Leena and Martin

Leena is an Eevee and Martin is a Mudkip..

Leena then says to William angrily " What the heck William!? Why did you keep us coop up in that pokeball!? We told you to let us out the moment you healed us!"

William frowns then said "I-I know, I know, and I am sorry…"

Then we hear a voice from the distance..

"Hey! Guys it's time to go come on let's get going to Pewter City!" It was Draco's voice

William then said to the confused Leena and Martin that he will explain later..

* * *

**_Time Skip ~ 20 minutes later_**

**_Location: The Path to Pewter City_**

_Pov. Draco_

"And that's the whole story about how me and William became friends.." I just finish explaining the story of how me and William crossed paths..

William then asks me "So..Draco what's your goal/dream?"

I then brought a confident smirk and said "To be the best Dragon master trainer in the world, and then crush my father at the Elite four in Johto!"

William eyes widen and asks " Wait your Lance's son!? Lance the one that's mastered in training Dragon types, and the same one that's the champion.."

I then say confidently "Yep! That's him"

William then says with a smile " That's so cool.."

I then felt something tug on my shoulder and I look and see faith.

Faith then says with a smile " Draco"

Whoa! I can't believe she's already getting my name down.. That's quick and she only started 20 minutes ago..

My stomach then growls then I forgot that I haven't ate since the incident with the Team Rocket Grunt

William then chuckles and says " Your hungry?"

I then chuckle myself and say "Yeah! I haven't eaten since the incident with the Team Rocket Grunt"

William then looks at me seriously with a look that says 'You no eat for two days You crazy Monsieur' and says " When we get to Pewter City I am going to fix you and the team a meal!"

I then smiled and said " Well..That won't be long because we are already here."

I then said " I will go check us a room.."

William looks at me with fire in his eyes and says " And I will go get the ingredients we need for cooking the ultimate feast!"

Before I knew it..He was running into the pokemart

(William I am glad I met you on my journey, it has been more hell of a fun since I met you.)

* * *

_Pov. ?_

"_So..How's the report coming along..?"_

"_Uhuh..uhuh.. Interesting…"_

"_I see.. Okay.. bye.."_

" _Let's see what your made of Spiral.. show me your hidden potential that lies in your eyes"_

"_Show me..You got what it takes to protect the ones you hold dear to you.. And prove to me that you are the spiral that I have been searching for, for too long."_

"_Spiral"_

"_Never forget.."_

* * *

_Pov. Draco_

_**_Time skip ~ 4 hours later_**_

**_Location: inside the Pokemon Center.._**

_We just finish eating some Oran berry stew and damn was it good he ought open his own restaurant.._

"_ugh…so full" I said out loud_

_Faith then smiles at me the licks my neck and then my jaw.._

_I then chuckle and say "I know I have food on me but, that doesn't mean you have to smooch it all off of me."_

_Faith blushes then says " D..r.a..c..o .l.i.k..e.."_

_I then blush myself then say "Uh..Yeah I like that.."_

_I then pick Faith up from my neck and then put her down..I then said" Hey guys I am going to bed if you need anything that's where I will be.." _

_They all nodded towards me, I got in my bed and layed down I then felt the same presence from earlier somethings watching me again.._

_I then tried shifting to where I could get a good look but, its hard to see with the lights turn off._

_I soon feel the presence go away._

_(What is watching me? Does it know I am awake?)_

_I then thought about tomorrow it's going to be intense.. the rock type gym and my first gym battle)_

* * *

_**And that's it for the new chapter and remember I am accepting OC requests. Also thanks for the support and advice it really give me a boost when all of you support me, So all of you who supported me and gave me advice thank you! (^.^) **_

_**So if you want me to take a request this is what you will need:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rock and Roll!

_**A Wild PokeBron appeared.. Just kidding! Anyway..Joke aside welcome to a new chapter..Also this will be shorter then the last chapter because this will focus on Draco's gym battle..Now I am still accepting OC requests so PM me. **_

_**This are the requirements if you want me to accept a OC request:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own my OC Draco and Faith.. Leena,Martin,And Glenda all belong to ElementSnivy, I got a request from ElementalSnivy to put them in so I did.**_

_**Now without further ado..Scroll down for the new chapter!**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Adventure_

Pov. Draco

Location: In front of Pewter City's gym

I stood there in front of the rock type gym trying to work up the courage to go in and win. I need confidence in order for me to concentrate and win this..

William notices my worry and smiles then says "Don't worry you got this!"

I then hear Glenda say "Yeah! Don't worry we will support you from the sidelines!"

Leena then says "Yeah! Just keep calm and you will do just fine!

I then feel something wrap around my neck and I look down and see my partner Faith..

Faith looks at me with worry then says " Draco o.k.a..y?"

I then remember something important from my dad when he was teaching me a little bit more about dragon type pokemon when I was 6 years old.

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

_**Location: Johto region Blackthorn City**_

"_Hey! Dad!" I was running to catch up to my dad before he left for his job at the Pokemon Elite Four._

_My dad turns around and looks at me and says " What's up? You know you will see me again."_

_I then smile and say "But you promise you would teach me a little about Pokemon dad?"_

"_eh..I did didn't I…"_

_I then nodded my head and said " Yeah! You did!"_

_My dad then smirks and says " Okay! Listen up..When you battle with pokemon you need to stay calm, if you worry or panic your Pokemon will as well.. So remember always keep a straight and confident face.."_

_I then hug my dad and say "Thanks dad! You're the best!"_

* * *

_**End of Flashback~**_

Pov. Draco

Yeah..Thats right I got to remain calm and confident if I am going to win this..I then walk with Faith around my shoulder into the rock type gym

Then a referee came over to us and asked "Are you here to challenge Flint the rock type gym leader?"

I smirk then say "Yeah! I am!"

"Okay right this way please.." The referee says

We walked until we came upon a arena filled with small rock-like pillars, with the pokeball symbol in the middle..

I looked forward and there was my opponent..

"Hahah! It's been awhile since we had a challenger welcome to my gym! My name is Flint and I will be your opponent!" Flint says

"..But may I ask how many pokemon do you have?" Flint asks with a smile

I then smirk and said "Two pokemon. I guess we are going 2v2."

Flint nods and says "But that doesn't mean I will hold back on ya!"

We then get in our positions and I looked to the side and I see William, Leena, Martin, and Glenda waving at me with support.

The referee then says " The battle between Trainer Draco, and Gym Leader Flint will begin!"

Flint throws his pokeball then says "Geodude come and wreck em!" the light from the pokeball dispersed and revealed a geodude

"Geo!Geo!Geo!" the geodude is pumped up

I then call out "Your up Vibrava time to wind things up!" Vibrava then jumps off my shoulder and moves to the battlefield

Flint calls out "Go geodude! Use Rock smash!"

I then spit out quickly "Dodge it! And use dragonbreath!"

Vibrava manage to dodge it and use dragonbreath, but it doesn't look like it took much damage

"Hahah! You will have to do more damage than that if you are going to win against my rock type" Flint says with a smirk

Damn..He's right no..I need a strategy! That's it! I then call out to my vibrava and said "Vibrava use sand tomb to blast geodude towards the pillars!"

I then saw him lose his smirk for a brief moment but, then it was replaced by him saying "Geodude! Use harden!"

Vibrava then uses sand tomb on geodude and then the attack is not very effective..

"Haha! See i-Wha! Flints geodude then all of a sudden gets blown back into the pillars and faints

The referee then says " Geodude is unable to battle! And the win goes to Draco!"

"Alright!" I said outloud

"Great Job Draco!" William says from the stands

"Don't get too cocky Draco you still got my last pokemon." Flint says with a smirk.

"Alright! Go Onix!" Flint throws out the pokemon Onix

"O-oh crap.." I whisper to myself

Flint then calls out " Onix! Use Wrap!"

Oh No! if that move gets Vibrava. That's going to do some very bad damage I got to counter that move somehow " Vibrava Counter with Dragonbreath!"

It hit's but that doesn't stop the onix from using the move..

"Vi..Bra….va.." The move wrap was too much for Vibrava and there forth fainted..

I then return Vibrava to his pokeball and then I call out Faith from around my neck, I then say " Alright! We got this Faith! Faith use Dragon Tail!"

Faith then used Dragon Tail and it seemed effective but, not much..

Flint then smirk and said "Okay! Onix use Wrap!"

I then screamed out "No! Dodg- I was cut off by Faith crying out in pain..

"no..What do I do..Come on! Think!" but then all of a sudden there was a bright light

"aghh..What is that light..!?" I said outloud

The light went away then standing in the middle of the field was a Beautiful Dragonair, like the one in my dream…

"Faith you evolved!"

* * *

Pov. Faith

I felt intense pain as I felt like everything in my body was being crushed, I started to feel faint I then remembered what I said after my first battle with Draco..

"_**I don't want to lose..I don't want to be abandoned again..I don't want to be alone.."**_

Then all of a sudden I felt weird and different. I also felt more powerful then normal..

I heard my trainer call out with excitement "Faith you evolved!"

Draco then said "Quick use dragonbreath! while there defense is down!"

I did as I was told, but all of a sudden something else comes out instead of dragonbreath and hits the onix directly..

Onix then wobbled backwards and hit one of the pillars and fainted..

The referee then says outloud "Onix is unable to battle! The Winner goes to Draco!"

I then heard everyone from the sidelines go in a uproar..Then Flint goes up to Draco and says "Congrats Draco! You have earned the Rock Badge!"

Then Draco hugged me and said with a smile " We got the Rock Badge Faith!"

We then headed back to the pokemon center and healed our team as well as ate some sitrus cake to celebrate our victory.

I then went into Dracos bedroom and stood at the edge looking at his red hair I then got closer to his face and then licked his cheek I blushed at the thought of him waking up..

I then wrapped around him while he was asleep and put his lips on mine and kissed him..

"Dra..dra…nair.." I moaned out then got out of the kissed and on to my own bed I then whispered to myself "I shouldn't be doing this..It's wrong and I know it.."

I then go to sleep unaware of me being watched..

* * *

Pov. Glenda

What!? Did she just kiss him!? No I am sure she just kissed him! Maybe I should talk with her about my own problem as well.. I look over to where William is asleep at I then go to sleep..

* * *

Pov. ?

"It Has Begun.. The start of something new and the change for mankind and Pokemon alike…"

"I want you to prove them wrong…I believe in you Draco!"

"Your decision will decide the future of Humanity itself!"

* * *

_**And there we have it folks that's it for our daily chapter Who is this mysterious figure and what's he mean by deciding the fate of humanity itself..Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Don't forget I am still accepting OC requests make sure to PM me. This are the requirements:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Stained Eyes

_**Pokebron is Back! And I am bringing a new chapter and ready to throw in some excitement and fun! All of the people that have supported me in the making of my first fanfic are awesome! And I hope that all of you guys continue to read my fanfic's. **_

_**Also I know I said this a million times already but I am still accepting OC's so make sure to PM me if you want me to accept your request's. These are the requirements:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_

_**Ahem.. Now without further ado try and scroll down but slowly…Just kidding read it fast! Or whatever freaking pace you read it at!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own my OC Draco and Faith.. Leena,Martin,And Glenda all belong to ElementalSnivy, I got a request from ElementalSnivy to put them in so I did.**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Beginning_

* * *

_**Pov. Draco**_

_**Location: Inside Pewter City's Pokemon Center**_

"Ughh…" man trying to get used to wake up early is pretty hard.. It's probably going to take me awhile to adjust..

"Oh! I just remembered today is going to be the day we celebrate our victory at the amusement park..That come's once a year.." I said to myself

Yesterday night before we all went to bed, William said that the carnival was coming into pewter city..We then decided to stay one more night before heading off toward's Cerulean City..

I get out of bed so I could throw my handmade Magician Cloak on along with my Magician Hat..

I then look over to my left to see if Faith was still asleep sadly she was..

I then frown and said to myself "I hope she gets up soon..I know she was really tired from yesterday's gym battle.."

My mind then went towards the dream I had two days ago.. "…it's probably nothing..They all look similar,but..I am sure that was Faith in my dream that night…"

I shook my head and then went to the bathroom to wash my face I then said to myself while looking in the mirror "No…That dream has to mean nothing! It's wrong to like your pokemon like that is it…?"

"…If I did then..If someone was able to find out..I would lose my trainers license and my own pokemon.."

I then ask myself "Why am I so worried about this!?"

Then suddenly I hear something calling out..

"Draco okay?" it was Faith's voice

I then respond "Yeah! I am fine! Just dropped something!"

I lied I wasn't fine I was worrying about something that I shouldn't be getting so worked up for..

Faith then asked "Draco need any help?"

I then smiled and said "Nah..I am fine."

But its like she won't give in..Somehow she is not convinced that I am okay.. It's like she knows how I feel then suddenly I remember something that my father told me before I turned 14..

"_**Remember your pokemon can sense your feeling's anytime and will most likely worry themselves if you don't get rid of those negative emotions."**_

I then hear Faith attempt to open the door to the bathroom..

But what faith said next made me turn red, almost as red as the red hair I got on my head..

Faith then asked "Are y..ou su..re? I c..a..n make y..o.u fe..el good.."

I almost had a nosebleed from just the way she said it..

I then decided that this is enough I turned the knob to the door and behind the door revealed Faith my dragon type companion.

She went up to me and coiled around my body and hugged tight I then started to feel a little bit of pain and said"Ugh..Okay..Faith your starting to hurt..me.."

She lets go and then has a sad face.

Faith then looks at me and asks "F..ai..th hurt Draco..?"

I then smile and said "No..It's alright just..hug lightly next time..Also I don't think that I can carry you on my shoulder anymore."

She then frowns and then smiles and says "Can I walk besi..de you then..?"

I then respond " Sure! I don't mind that's kinda what you are going to have to do from now on anyways unless you want to be in the pokeball."

I then hear some shuffling over in William's room..

(I wonder what's going on over there..)

Me and Faith then set out to the meeting spot we talked about yesterday with William and Glenda along with Martin and Leena.

* * *

_**Pov. Glenda**_

_**Location: Inside pewter's city Pokemon center**_

I woke up to a weird feeling along with something different I felt like my body change along with myself being more stronger..

I looked at myself in the mirror which is the bathroom and screamed "Eeeeeekkk!"

I then look over and saw the bathroom door burst open..

"Aughh! Why is a wild pokemon in here!?" William was wide awake and throwing out questions.

"Cool it! It's me Glenda, Monsieur William.." I said to him hoping he would realize that I am missing from the bed and that I evolved..

"Oh!? Glenda you evolved! This is great!" William exclaimed happily

I then remembered what we told each other yesterday and sweatdropped I then said to William "Uhh..Monsieur William aren't we supposed to be meeting Draco at the amusement park?"

William then panics and then starts to grab his stuff along with his Beats and we start to head out..

* * *

_**Pov. ?**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

"The Time starts now!" The unknown figure says

"Shut it…I am coming don't get your hind legs in a twist.." I said

"You need to learn not to be so grumpy all the time..If I wasn't so nice I would have exiled you a long time ago, you're lucky I just gave you a three thousand year ban"The unknown figure says

"And you need to learn when not to be such a bitch..If you didn't have the legends to protect you and you weren't so powerful..I would so make you my-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say before I was slammed into the wall.

"I would do your best not to speak to me like that..Otherwise I will have you banned for another three thousand years.." the unknown figure says with a calm expression

"…Besides he's your problem too since you created him..He also looks up to your sorry flank." The unknown figure says

I then smirk and said " I can't help it if I am too cunning..Tch..Half of the time the kid annoys the distortion out of me.."

I then said "Tch..We could have got rid of him a long time ago..but no you decided to keep him.."

I then was smacked to the ground

"Every living thing deserves a chance at living! I don't know why you had act like this ever since you were first created I am surprise I haven't erased you from existence, but you know something everyone deserves a second chance.. Even the ones that do the most hideous acts"

I then stood up and silently stared at the figure in front of me..Then I stared at the planet its self.

(…..)

* * *

_**Pov. Draco**_

_**Location: Meeting spot (Carnival's Plaza)**_

It's been about 15 minutes what's taking them so long.. All of a sudden I felt a hell of a lot of pain in my eyes I then started to slowly stagger in place.

"Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" I screamed out loud getting the attention of nearly half-of the amusement park I am pretty sure the first to notice was Faith considering she was right next to me..

Faith started to panicked and she asked " Draco!? what's wrong!?"

"Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" It hurts so much I can't stop screaming I heard somebody call 911, I then begin to feel very bad.. I then threw up on the ground..

I then started thinking bad thoughts the pain was so unbearable why is this happening..? My eyes never done this to me..

"Hold on! We are coming Draco!" It was William and Glenda as well as Leena and Martin..

I Can't take this I started to run, I heard William and Faith call out to me telling me to stop running..But I couldn't I felt the need to relief myself..

I then saw a rollercoaster I stood on the tracks..I was losing my vision I heard Faith scream and William yelling, I felt faint, then pain, then darkness.. Then nothing..

* * *

_**Pov. Faith**_

_**Location: Meeting spot (Carnival's Plaza)**_

I was standing by Draco at the meeting spot where we were supposed to meet William and Glenda and the other's but, then all of a sudden..

"Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" Draco yelled out in agony

I then looked towards him I didn't know what to do..I then asked him "Draco!? What's wrong!?"

I then heard someone say they were calling something about 911..I wasn't paying attention as I was focus on Draco..I wanted to help so much! But I don't know what to do..I feel worthless..

I then heard William and Glenda and the others they were a fair distance away then they said "Hold on! We are coming Draco!"

But then all of a sudden he started to run, I took chase and then I saw what he was going for..It was railing's and coming his direction was a moving rollercoaster!

"Draco! Draco! Don't please.." I tried to rush onto the railings but I was holded back by some giant frog-like pokemon that looks like Glenda I then realize it is Glenda..But just in her second evolution form.. It's not that hard to tell if it's Glenda.

"Noooooo!" I screamed out before I knew it he was ran over by the rollercoaster he flew from the railing all the way out in front of one of the food stands

We rushed to him and to see if he was alive..I then started to feel weak in my heart..Like I felt I was about to lose the most important person in my life.

A ambulance came and we rode in there with him I felt broken empty…Please don't do this..DON'T DIE!

William and Glenda both a look of dread..

* * *

_**Pov. ?**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

"hahahahahahah!" I laugh at what had just occur to Draco.

The unknown figure was not amuse more mad rather than amuse "You don't care about him at all do you!?"

I then said with a smirk "No..I don't as a matter of fact..I could care less if he died right then and there" I responded

The unknown figure sighs and then says "I wish you would care about him.. And not be so cold about everything and to him.."

"Well..I don't and probably never will so..Fuck you!" I responded

"If you do I will make it to where your gender is swapped so that way you never will have a manhood so go ahead try it and see what happens! Also your forgetting about the legends that protect me.. The unknown figure threatens

I then shiver at the thought of me being female I then said "fine you win!"

"Now let's get going we got to awaken his hidden powers that lie in his eyes before something bad happens to him!" The Unknown figure says

* * *

Pov. Faith

Location: Pokemon Center in Pewter city

"…I don't know when he will wake up..We are trying our best but we have never encountered something like this..Right now he is in a coma and will most likely never wake up.." The docter says to William then walks off..

William and Glenda both went back downstairs to there rooms so they could sleep, I on the other hand stayed.

He will never wake up…? I will never be able to talk, battle, smile, love.., and eat with Draco again?

Why..? Why him!? I felt cold and empty..I hate it! Why..couldn't I do anything am I really this worthless..?

And soon I drift asleep hoping that he will wake up tomorrow..

* * *

_**Man..I didn't realized how depressing this chapter is..Oh well.. Anyway who are these mysterious figures and what happened to Draco!? Stick in tune for the new chaptune.. Ha ha! That rhymed..I know it was horrible..**_

_**Also don't forget I am still accepting OC request's so PM me if you want your OC in my fanfic. Here are the requirements:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

_**What's up guys I am bringing a new chaptune, that's right, Yeah..I ment to type it that way.. Also..i would like to thank Sega Nisquik for the support he has giving to me. I would also like to thank ElementalSnivy for the advice and support..And everyone that has supported me in my first fanfic I appreciate it very much! I know I have said it millions of times but, to me it's a big deal so once again thank you all for the support and advice.**_

_**Also don't forget I am still accepting OC requests this is what you will need if you want you OC to be in the story: **_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 17 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 17. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own my OC Draco and Faith.. Leena,Martin,And Glenda all belong to ElementalSnivy, I got a request from ElementalSnivy to put them in so I did.**_

_**Now let the Chaptune Begin!**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Beginning_

* * *

Pov. William

Location: Inside Pewter's City Pokemon Center

I stood in front of the counter waiting for Nurse Joy to come back, Still shocked from what I just heard 20 minutes ago..

_**Flashback~ 1 hour ago**_

_**Pov. William**_

_I woke up to sunshine hitting my face I then decided that I need to go check up on Draco..But before that.._

_I decided to take a shower and then put on some clean clothes while I was combing my hair I thought about what happen to Draco yesterday.._

_(What was that..? Why did he do that..? What was wrong with him..?)_

_I then left the bathroom and went to get Glenda, Martin, and Leena..I also took Vibrava in too as well since he had nowhere to go since Draco is in the hospital rooms upstairs.._

_I tried to get Faith to leave with us but, she refused to leave Draco alone by himself.._

_I walked into the room then woke everyone up and we headed out towards not the pokemon Center but, the phone booth because I have to let Draco's parents know what happened to him.._

_The whole time we walked there we were all silent, no one had exchange any words at all._

_I then frowned and then dialed the number on the piece of paper that I found in his pockets of his magician cloak.._

_(I never thought that anything like this.. would happened to a guy like him..He's to cheerful..)_

_It ringed over and over but, there was still no answer soon it went to voicemail. I then yelled out "DAMN IT!"_

_I slammed the phone back on the hook and started to walk to the Pokemon Center.._

_But when I arrived I saw a whole bunch of ambulance's.. in front of the Pokemon Center_

_I have a bad feeling about this.._

_I had a grim face on and walked towards the doctor that I met yesterday I then asked with a worried look "W-what h-happened?"_

_He stares at me with a sorrow expression then shakes his head.._

_I turned and looked at the direction of the Pokemon Center.._

_Then suddenly a Officer is blasted out of the Pokemon Center.._

_(W-what did that!?)_

_I continued to look straight ahead with my whole pokemon team right behind me.._

_Then I saw Faith walk out but, she was very sad._

_She continued to walk towards my direction and soon she starts bursting out crying._

_I then asked with dread in my voice "I-is h-he dead?"_

_The docter then walks to me and puts his hand on my shoulder then says "Yes I am afraid so..I am so very sorry we tried everything we could..But It was just too late.."_

_I then fall to my knees then screamed out "Noooooooooo!"_

_It took me awhile to calm down I then got up and looked at everyone else Glenda was in tears, Martin had a very big frown on his face, Vibrava was crying for his new trainer as well as Faith.._

_I then went inside and asked Nurse Joy if we could see Draco..She said that she's got to make a call to the parents first telling them Draco has past away.._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**Present time**

Pov. William

Location: Inside Pewter's City Pokemon Center

I was then immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream it was from Nurse Joy.

I then ran upstairs then into the hall way that Nurse Joy went down..What I saw completely made me freeze completely..The room that Draco was in is glowing a color between Red and Green as well as a bit of yellow.

"What's going on!?" I asked

Nurse joy replied quickly "I don't know! When I was going to the fax room to call Draco's parents it was glowing like this!"

I stared at the door and wonder..

(What does this all mean..?)

* * *

Pov. Draco

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

I woke up in some sort of room of white and then, I looked around a bit and noticed how huge The room was!

"Holy Arceus..This Room is huge! I could fit a swimming pool and arcade room in here If I wanted too!"I said outloud

I then heard a giggle and looked around.

But to no avail I saw nothing I was probably just imagining it..

"Trust me child you are not imagining it." I heard a voice and then the front door to my room opened and I could have sworn I was about to shit myself..

Because the figure standing in front of me is..

"A-Arceus" I couldn't speak clearly, I mean if you were visited by the Original One and the Creator of Pokemon and Mankind as well as the World, you would be shocked shitless too..

"Please there's no need for the swearing child.." Arceus stated clamly

I had a shocked expression and I asked "Y-you c-can r-read m-minds..?"

Arceus nodded

I then wondered why am I here? Oh Crap I just remembered I got hit by the rollercoaster because I wanted to relief myself of that horrifying pain..That wouldn't stop..I am dead aren't I!?

Arceus then giggled

Wait..HE is a SHE!? How come all of those books I read about the Orignal one at churches be wrong about the gender..Ugh that must be insulting a bit..I feel bad for Arceus..I also feel guilty for thinking that Arceus was a male

Arceus then smiled and then said "It's okay you don't have to feel guilty the books that were created were based off the main book "A Jewel for Life" and was thought that I was a male because of the way I sounded but, on those days I was sick so my voice was distorted."

I then smiled with relief that I didn't offend Arceus.. I then asked " Why am I her-"

I couldn't finish because of the door suddenly being smashed open.

I then looked at the door with a bit of fear but who I saw I was not expecting..

It was my dad! But how did he get here..?

Arceus then turned then frowned she then asked dad " Really? Why are you in your human form Giratina?

I then spat out fast "WAIT!? WHAT!? MY DAD IS GIRATINA!"

"Ughh..Shut it! Your too loud!" Giratina said

Giratina body started to shift now he was in his Pokemon form.."

"What the hell is going on here!? This has to be some sick nightmare and I will wake up soon" I said to myself trying not to go insane

Giratina then said "Well.. I am your father and guess what..

I then was shaking afraid I was going to be attacked I then responded "What?"

Giratina was smiling too wide it almost looks crooked " Your mother…Its Arceus.."

I stared blankly at him in disbelief and I soon turned to Arceus she nodded her head..

I just about lost it..

"Aaaaaauuuuugggghhhh!" I ran so fast out of the room but before I knew it I had tripped on something it was a shadow formed hand and soon the owner of that hand came out..

It was the giver of nightmares Darkrai I tried to say something but, I could not because of so much fear in my body..

Darkrai then started to leave but then he or she turned around and looked at me..For another minute then finally left..

Soon Giratina and Arceus caught up to me

I looked at there direction and asked "How did this happen!?"

They looked at each other and, for a minute I saw hesitation in Giratina eyes

Then he nodded at Arceus then turned to me.

"Come with us.." Giratina said he started walking ahead down the long white corridor.

We then went inside a room that looks like it would be used for meetings and boy was there a lot of chairs..

Arceus then pointed to a chair which was across from her.

I then sat down and soon Arceus begin her story of my origin.

" A long time ago about 1000 million years ago after the incident with the Jewel of life, every legendary was doing there assigned duties..I however was looking over the world to see if there was any chaos..Now at this time however Giratina wasn't banish to the distortion world..So keep that in mind. Anyway I was looking over the world making sure there was no danger..When my door was suddenly smashed down..Giratina walked in."

Arceus paused for a minute then continued " And I asked why he dared smash my door down but, he didn't answer and, he just continued to move towards my direction..Soon he stopped in front of me then with the tentacles around his back..He grabbed me and turned me around, and raped me.." Arceus paused again

Arceus then said with a calm voice " And then the legends heard noise and saw the busted down door..But by that time it was too late, he had succeeded in raping me.. I had ordered him banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..And one thousand year later, I had my child you..Draco" she finished

She was raped!? What the Hell!? I can't believe this..I am the son of the Under world Demon and rapist!? What the hell!? How come she hasn't killed him!?

Giratina then smirked and said " Thank you! That's what I said! But apparently she is too nice to kill."

I then Glare at Giratina and said "You Shut hell up!"

Giratina then glared back and said "What did you say to me you piece of shit!?"

I then put on the most courageous face and said "Fight me! You Dumbass rapist!"

Giratina then laugh and then stared directly at me and said " Its your death wish kid!"

But before I could attack I was surrounded by light and couldn't move..

Arceus frowned then said "Enough! I know you feel bad for me Draco but, its okay he is not a threat anymore since Ash took care of him..Also I want you two to get a long and learn to forgive each other..But"

Arceus paused then looked at the world and said "It's time for you to go we will see each other again soon I promise sweetie.."

I then asked quickly " Wait! Who's Ash!?"

Arceus then said " Ash ketchum is a pokemon trainer and I am pretty sure fate will set you up with him real soon..He's also saved the legendary's countless times including myself.."

Before I could ask anything else I was then thrown into the portal and soon I got up and saw a door I walked towards it..

I opened the door but as soon as I did I felt very tired and soon I dropped onto the floor..

The last thing I heard it sounded like William and Nurse Joy calling for help and saying I am alive..

* * *

Pov. Giratina

I cannot believe what that kid just said to me! Then again I did raped Arceus..But if I didn't his sorry ass wouldn't have been born so he should be happy I did..

"You know when he is angry he acts a whole lot like you then again..At least we were able to activate his hidden powers..Inside of his eyes.." Arceus said

"Now would you like to cuddle with me Gira? And maybe if you do I will let you have a little treat later on.." Arceus says seductively

I smirked then said "Only if you can handle me!"

Arceus then says seductively " Oh..I assure you that I can handle you.."

We then walked out of the meeting hall

(I hope you will stop being and ass, and turn into my son Draco..I regret what I did..But we all must forgive right…?)

* * *

_**That's all for todays chaptune I am so going to start using chaptune instead of saying chapter..It sounds cool! Anyways here is my poll for when I finish Draco's Adventure's: A new Beginning So check that out and vote on what story I should do next**_

_** Pokémon Spirits: It will be a rated m pokemon fanfic and will include myself as the character. It will be a romance/Adventure and will be the pokemon world BUT WITHOUT POKEMON.. the pokemon will be spirits and myself will be abled to see them..Also there will be spiritual herds which is pretty much multiple girlfriends..or whatever you call it. Maybe lemons**_

_**2\. Draco's Arcana Adventure: It will be my OC but.. He is a Arcana pony which is pretty much a earth pony that's a specialist in magic and the forbidden arts of magic that thought no one could excel to..Also it will be rated M and romance/adventure may include lemons..Also for the pairing with my OC I will need a Female Dragon OC..Otherwise Draco will not be paired with anyone..Sorry just how it goes PM me if this story if you want your Female dragon OC to be paired up( A love Relationship) with my OC Draco that is if this one gets chosen for the most polls..**_

_**3\. The Legends of Daelon: A New World it will be a Fanfic with myself in it..the paring (Love Relationship wise) Can be with me but your OC's have to be female, Now if it's friend wise then yes you can have your Male OC in my story.. It will be rated m and Romance/adventure..Also Multiple girlfriends or whatever you want to call it.. **_

_**Alright see ya next Chaptune Stay fresh Peeps!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

_**Welcome back peeps! PokeBron here to bring you a new chaptune! So..Last chaptune we found out that Draco is the son of Arceus and Giratina, I might do a little prequel to Draco's Adventures: A New Beginning..If I do it will be because I am still waiting on more votes or I just feel like it..But anyway check out the poll and don't forget I am still accepting OC requests I only got one and that was from ElementalSnivy..**_

_**Here is the poll choices and you can only vote for one so make your decision wisely..**_

_** Spirits: It will be a rated m pokemon fanfic and will include myself as the character. It will be a romance/Adventure and will be the pokemon world BUT WITHOUT POKEMON.. the pokemon will be spirits and myself will be abled to see them..Also there will be spiritual herds which is pretty much multiple girlfriends..or whatever you call it. Maybe lemons**_

_**2\. ( A My little Pony fanfic) Draco's Arcana Adventure: It will be my OC but.. He is a Arcana pony which is pretty much a earth pony that's a specialist in magic and the forbidden arts of magic that thought no one could excel to..Also it will be rated M and romance/adventure may include lemons..Also for the pairing with my OC I will need a Female Dragon OC..Otherwise Draco will not be paired with anyone..Sorry just how it goes PM me if this story if you want your Female dragon OC to be paired up( A love Relationship) with my OC Draco that is if this one gets chosen for the most polls..**_

_**3\. (A Legend of spyro fanfic) The Legends of Daelon: A New World it will be a Fanfic with myself in it..the paring (Love Relationship wise) Can be with me but your OC's have to be female, Now if it's friend wise then yes you can have your Male OC in..**_

_**Now without Further ado..Let the Entertainment begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own my OC Draco and Faith.. Leena, Martin ,And Glenda all belong to ElementalSnivy, I got a request from ElementalSnivy to put them in so I did.**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Adventure_

Pov. William

Time: Present

Location: Inside pewter's city Pokemon Center

* * *

I stood there in disbelief..Draco was alive and he is standing right in front of me until he falls to the ground..

"Hold on Draco!" I said to him

I then said quickly to Nurse Joy "I will be right back! Make sure he's okay!"

I ran downstairs then outside I then yelled out "He Alive!" Faith, Martin, Leena, and Vibrava ran towards me..

They asked at the same time with worried looks "How!? Where is he!?"

I smiled and told all of them to come with me as well as the doctor just in case something goes wrong.

We went upstairs and into the room that Draco was in after the incident..We looked at him and he was breathing and his vital signs were not strained nor damaged..

Everyone in front of me stood in disbelief and shock, including the doctor himself..

I smiled and said to him while he was silently sleeping " You sure know how to worry us, don't you Draco?" I then chuckled and then shed a tear..

Faith and Vibrava however were crying on his blanket, thankful that he is alive and not dead.

And Draco's eye's started to open..

* * *

Pov. Draco

Time: 3 minutes ago

Location: Unknown

"Aughh…Where am I? I asked to no one in interest

"WHOA!?" I screamed out in shock

I was standing on nothing I was in darkness, but all of a sudden I hear footsteps.

"So…You finally awaken me..As well as your own.." I turned around to be met with a hooded figure.. Though I could not tell if the hooded figure was a he or she..It's voice was distorted the whole time he or she spoke

"I guess since we are stuck together might as well get to know you..?" It's voice was male no doubt about it..

"No.." I silently stared at her because I can't tell if she was an enemy or not..

"….We will talk later your about to wake up.." he then waved me off

"What the he-" before I could finish there was a blinding light and I woke up in a hospital room..I then was hugged tightly by Faith and Vibrava.

I looked at her eye's and noticed how red they looked she was severely stressed and she seem to have cried all night..

I then turned to look at Vibrava and his was the same but, not as worse as Fatih's..

I then frowned and looked at both of them and said " I am so sorry that yo-

I was cut off by Faith putting her tail in my mouth..Then she said "No! It's okay you're here and that's all that matters to us..No one is to blame not even you."

She then took her tail out of my mouth and stared at me..

Oh..My Arceus those eye's..I can't stop staring into the- Am I falling for my pokemon!? No that's wrong and I know it!

"_Maybe for some people but ,not you apparently.." A voice said in my head._

It was the Hooded male's voice! What is she doing in my head!?

" .._Answering your obvious question you dummy.." he replied_

"Aughh! Get out of my head!" I reeled back in to the bed hitting myself over and over with the pillow.

I then stopped and stared at everyone that was in the room..

Great! Now they think I am a psychopath what's next? I am going to start talking to myself..

"_I don't know.. But if you get tired of talking to yourself you can always talk to me.." he said as if it was a suggestion which it was.._

I would rather die..Maybe.

They all still look confused I then told them "Ahaha..I had a headache that's why I said get it out of my head..My bad.." I said sheepishly

I felt bad about lying to them but, this is something that I should keep to myself if I don't want the Military finding out about me and running test's I don't know what's going to happen to me if that happens.

William walked up to me with a worried expression and asked "You okay?"

I nodded somewhat weakly

William then saidThe doctor says you will be able to leave tomorrow morning, Because for some reason your body is recovering at a faster pace then normal..But I promise you he didn't try anything. He just merely examined.

I layed in bed with Faith..It was weird sleeping with a pokemon..But since she has no covers I have no choice and I really don't want my pokemon and partner and lov- No! I should not be thinking of her that way..

I closed my eyes and rested..

(Shame that we didn't get to play at the carnival..Oh well there's always next year. Who is that hooded female and how is she inside me..Or maybe it was just a dream. Yeah! That's it..)

I closed my eyes

_And soon I fell asleep.._

* * *

_**Sorry If it was a little too short, I got a headache and stuffed nose and I can't focus straight. I promise that next chapter will be longer..Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed I don't feel well..**_

_**Also check the poll out if you already haven't..**_

_** Spirits: It will be a rated m pokemon fanfic and will include myself as the character. It will be a romance/Adventure and will be the pokemon world BUT WITHOUT POKEMON.. the pokemon will be spirits and myself will be abled to see them..Also there will be spiritual herds which is pretty much multiple girlfriends..or whatever you call it. Maybe lemons**_

_**2\. ( A My little Pony fanfic) Draco's Arcana Adventure: It will be my OC but.. He is a Arcana pony which is pretty much a earth pony that's a specialist in magic and the forbidden arts of magic that thought no one could excel to..Also it will be rated M and romance/adventure may include lemons..Also for the pairing with my OC I will need a Female Dragon OC..Otherwise Draco will not be paired with anyone..Sorry just how it goes PM me if this story if you want your Female dragon OC to be paired up( A love Relationship) with my OC Draco that is if this one gets chosen for the most polls..**_

_**3\. (A Legend of spyro fanfic) The Legends of Daelon: A New World it will be a Fanfic with myself in it..the paring (Love Relationship wise) Can be with me but your OC's have to be female, Now if it's friend wise then yes you can have your Male OC in..**_

_**And Once Again I am deeply sorry and I know I have disappointed most of you.. I am going to go to bed this headache and stuffed nose is killing me..**_


	10. Chapter 10: Cerulean Sparring!

_**Good Morning everyone! I feel much better today..And as promise a longer chaptune. Also for the new people that are reading my story I say chaptune instead of chapter..Why I do it? To be honest I don't really know I guess because it sounds cool and funny. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.**_

_**Anyway..Without further ado let the chaptune begin..Wait! Scroll down a little..Okay there you go! Now you can begin the chaptune..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own my OC Draco and Faith.. Leena, Martin ,And Glenda all belong to ElementalSnivy, I got a request from ElementalSnivy to put them in so I did.**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

Pov. Draco

Time: Present

Location: Mt Moon

We had just left Pewter City and started to head toward's Cerulean City for my next gym badge..But unfortunately we got to go through which is pretty well known for finding fossils and moon stones..

I had faith right beside me and Vibrava on my shoulder.

"Um..Are you sure we are going the right way Draco..?" William asked

I responded with a frown "Aughh..I don't know! This place is Huge! Here you take the lead!"

He then got in front of me and took the flashlight..I am glad that I bought that flashlight at the pokemart otherwise we would be more lost then we are now..

It was silent until Faith spoke up "Are we lost..?"

I then said to Faith with guilt "Unfortunately we are.."

"_Good job..Your charismatic went up by 0" the voice said in my head_

(S-shut t-the h-hell u-up!)

Then I heard a chuckle

"_Aw..My little boy has a crush, maybe I should become the cupid.." the voice said_

(I would rather marry Arceus and all the female legends, then have you as a cupid..)

_**(A/n: By the way I just hinted something big there..PM me and try and guess what it is..) **_

" _Sigh..Can't you just open up to me?" the voice said to me_

I chuckled then thought to the voice in my head (Yeah…No. but you can go back home to mother, so I don't have to speak to you again..)

"_I told you as much as I want to I can't your mother Arceus put me in here by force and I am stuck with you until you open up.." the voice said irritated_

William then turns to me and says "Yes! It's this way I told you!" And you said I had no sense in direction.."

I smiled and said "Yeah! Let's go!"

I took off and when I reached the light what I didn't see was a cliff, I stopped at the edge just in time..The tip of my shoes holding on to the edge..

I then heard a scream that sounded a lot like William and Faith as well as the others.. I turned and saw zubat's chasing after them..

I waved at them telling them to stopped but, it was too late they had ran into me..And we were knocked off the cliff and we plummet down towards the grass fields..

I then thought one last thing before I touched ground

( This is going to hurt!) I then blacked out

"Aaaugh…Man that hurts.." I turned to look at my arm it was bleeding from the impact..I still wonder how I manage not to break anything.

"_Don't worry I got this!" My father said in my head_

Then all of a sudden my arm started to heal..At a faster rate than normal..

(What the hell..)

I then started to worry for the others and I looked around but I didn't see them..

I then got up and walked around to see where they went sure enough I bumped into Cerulean City

But still no sign of them I decided to go to the Pokemon Center sure enough I saw them talking to Nurse Joy then Nurse Joy pointed at me with her finger.

The William and the other's turned around and asked me "Where have you been!? We have been looking for you! We were worried about you because we couldn't find you.."

I then responded with a smile "I was at the same spot when we were thrown off the cliff..How come you didn't find me?"

Faith then spoke with a worried expression "We were thrown into different places.."

Man.. her speaking is getting better..She sound's cu-No bad thought! Out the window with you!

"_Are you sure it's not inside the window for you? My father says sarcastically_

(I am not talking to you!)

"_Okay! Okay! Sheesh…just joking.." my father says_

William then says with a smile "Hey Draco! Before you take on the Cerculean Gym Leader, why not have a sparring match with me?"

I then smirk and say "Okay bring it on!"

William then says "Hold up! We can't battle on an empty stomach lets eat first."

We then set everything up outside so William could cook

I then looked at William and said "Hey..Thanks for cooking for us man.."

I look over and I see Faith asleep in the shade..

(I can't honestly blame her she was worried like hell..Her face was very red and she looked like she hasn't slept in days..)

William then smiles and looks back and then says "No problem that's what friends do for each other."

I don't want to always rely on my friends I got to figure out how to do stuff myself and in order to do that..I got to learn how to cook..Then I can payback William for all the times he's cooked for me.

"_You know, it's okay to rely on others..And William seems like a nice guy I am pretty sure he likes cooking for others and, I wouldn't worry too much about it son.." My father says to reassure me._

(…Thanks)

I still will learn how to cook for myself and others I promise you..

I look over to William and Glenda, I then put a smile on my own face

**Warning! The following is a sexual dream between a human and pokemon! If you are not mature and can't handle this stuff Scroll down until you past the bold text. For those that are mature and are reading this don't get a boner. (^_^)**

* * *

Pov. Faith

Time: Unknown

Location: Dream world (Draco's house)

_I looked at Draco in a dreamy way (Pun Not intended) I then let him feel lower..And soon he touch my silt and started to put his finger in.._

"_Ahh..mmm..Draco..It feels good.." I moaned out_

_He smirked at me and brought his head lower and started to lick my silt.._

"_Ahhh…Draco..Don't tease me.." I looked at him and he turned his head towards me._

_He then smirked again and looked at me.. "You like feeling dirty don't you..?"_

"_..Mmm so aggressive." I said to him_

_Draco then takes off his pants along with his underwear and smirks at me..He then says "Taste it.."_

_I put my lips on it and soon I was bobbing back and forth..He tasted good..  
"Augh..Faith I am going to cum.." he said to me._

_He then squirted all of his juices in my mouth and I soon swallowed it all I then said "Mmm..You taste good.."_

_Then it was time for the main event..He rolled me onto my back and soon he prodded my virgin silt._

_He then went inside me little by little and then he hit a barrier I looked at him and nodded my head towards him.._

_He reeled back and pushed past my hymen and broke it..It hurts so much I started to cry I then was kissed multiple times by Draco, he soothed my pain.._

_And soon I looked towards him and nodded._

_Knowing I was ready he started to thrust back and forth into my silt._

"_Ahh! Faster! Harder!" I yelled out loud_

_He smirked and went faster and harder into my silt, I was in complete heaven. It felt so good and he felt so tight.._

_I then heard him say "Inside or out!?"_

_I then yelled out "Inside! Ahh! I am cumming!"_

_I then squirted my own juices onto his dick..And soon he came inside of me.._

_It felt great I can feel his seed rolling it's way into my womb.._

"_Ah..Ugh…" Draco then pulled out and layed right beside me.._

_I then kissed him and said "I love you.."_

_Draco then turned to me and kissed me back and said "I love you too.."_

_I then heard a voice "Hey! Faith! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

Pov. Draco

Time: 5 minutes before the dream ended.

Location: The backyard Behind the Pokemon Center

I was eating until I noticed that Faiths food is untouched and I looked over to where she was resting and noticed that she was rolling around in her sleep..

"Huh? Faith?" I got up from my chair and walked towards her a bit more and noticed some sort of liquid where she was rolling..

William then got up from his chair and walked over to me.

He then had a worried expression and looked at me and said "Is that..?"

I then nodded my head and decided to wake Faith up I shook her and got some of the liquid on my hand.

I then frowned and said "Ew..Gross..Oh well..Nothing a little soap and water can't do."

I then called out repeatedly "Hey! Faith! Wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

Pov. Draco

Time: Present

Location: Behind The Pokemon Center

We looked at each other a while and soon Faith eyes shifted to my hands.

Faith then turned to me in disbelief and ask "Did Draco-"

I cut her off and said while waving my hands in the air "NO! I did not take advantage of you! I would NEVER DO THAT! I was just trying to wake you up and I tried to shake you and I got some of this liquid on me.."

She then had her head down and was sad..

(I don't understand, did she want to be taking advantage of..?)

I then heard a booming chuckle

"_Man! Aren't you dense! I can't believe you can't see it! Hahahah!" my father said to me_

(SHUT UP!)

I then said to Faith with a smile and said "Come on! We have to eat up if we are going to we against the Cerulean Gym Leader!"

She responded with a slow nod and we proceeded to eat our dinner that was cooked by William..

"Dude! Your homemade Sitrus Pie is amazing! If you wanted to you could start your own five-star restaurant!"

William smiled and said "Thank you for the compliment but, I am going to start a berry farm for the wild pokemon.

I then smiled and said "Dude! You should let me help! After all it's the least I could do for you traveling with me on our journey."

William then smiled and said "I will think about it. For now let's have our sparring match. Okay?"

I looked at vibrava and Faith and then asked "Are you guys ready?"

I mainly looked at Faith for any sign of depression..But I didn't see any.

(I wonder if she has a family or a mate..Maybe I should help her find a mate..Yeah! That's what I will do!)

I then hear another chuckle..What is he laughing about?

We all then walked on to the field which was a made of gravel but had some chalk lines which all leaded up to form the pokeball symbol..

We got in our positions..

William then said "Alright here's the rules this will be a 2v2 tag battle will both throw out two Pokemon and whoever's side faints,Wins sound good?"

I smirked and said " Yeah sounds good! Also don't hold back! I want to see what your made of!"

William smirks and says "Begin!"

_**Battle scene starts now!**_

* * *

William then Calls out Glenda and Leena, from his side

I call out Vibrava and Faith, from my side and I then say "Vibrava use sand tomb on Leena! Faith use DragonBreath on Glenda!"

William then calls out quickly "Leena Dodge it with quick attack! And-"

However it was already too late the dragonbreath already hit Glenda, but Glenda wasn't out yet she was still standing..

William then smirks and says " Glenda use Hydro pump on Vibrava! And Leena use quick attack on Hydro Pump to ride on the water!"

What's he thinking he can't do that! The water is accelerating to fas-"

Before I knew it Leena was riding on Hydro Pump

Crap..That isn't good

William then says "Now Leena jump in the air and use Iron Tail on vibrava!"

I then said quickly "Dodg-"

But I was cut off by the move hitting my vibrava directly

Vibrava fainted, Iron tail was just too much for him..

I then smirked myself and I said "Faith use Dragonbreath on Leena!"

William then said " Dodge it wit-"

William was cut off by the move quickly hitting Leena..Now Leena has fainted..

(1v1) I thought to myself I looked over to see Faith still standing..

(We got this!) I though confidently in my head.

This final move is going to end it all.

I then said "Faith use DragonBreath!"

William then said quickly "Glenda Hydro Pump"

Our shots fired at the same time and soon our moves collided but, Glenda's move was stronger..

It blasted through DragonBreath and hit Faith.

_**End of battle scene**_

* * *

We had lost but it was fun and we got some experience so now we know what to expect from water types.

William walked over to me and said "Good job! You lasted a pretty good while against us. You might stand a chance against the gym leader here but, first we need to find you another pokemon."

I then frowned and said "Sorry but, I only capture dragon type pokemon."

William then said "Do you catch Dragon pokemon with another type added to it? For example like your vibrava it's a ground type and a dragon type."

I then smiled and said "Yeah I do, But let's rest up and think about it tomorrow I am a bit sleepy myself.."

William then said "Alright I got somethings to do so..Glenda and Leena you go back with Faith and Draco"

Glenda turns to William and says with worry "Where are you going?"

William then said " To get a few items from the pokemart. Don't worry I will be fine."

Leena then says "Well..You better be back, otherwise I am going to come and find you myself and drag you back to the Pokemon Center!"

I then thought to myself (Damn..That's scary I don't even want to imaging that..)

And almost on cue we both shivered at the what she said..

I then went back to the pokemon center with the others..And soon I drifted off to sleep Knowing that tomorrow is going to be a big day..

* * *

Pov. ?

Time: Present

Location: In the sky above Cerulean City

I am sick of checking up on Groundon and Kyogre asses they are always fighting and well..Verbal wise..

I can't say I didn't had my fair share of fights though.. I was always the observer I never talked, only watch and if someone came near me or picked on me..Well..Let's just say they would end up going to Shaymin and Celebi for treatment..

"Augh..Life as a legendary is a pain in the arse.." I said to myself..

I then felt a strong presence, stronger than giratina and Arceus combined..I landed on a giant cloud and look at the small little city..

(They call it Cerulean city but, it's not that much of a city if you ask me)

I looked and looked but, I didn't see the source of the strong presence..

(I am going to find out what this strong presence is..Even if I have to sleep on this cloud all night)

_**Oi! That's another ending of another chaptune! And for the people that are mature I hope you liked that sex dream I made. Also Check out the poll on my profile and vote on which story you want me to do next, after I am finish with Draco's Adventure's: A New Beginning.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Nighttime Worrys

_**Hello guys! I am finally back with another chaptune! Also..I got another OC request, this time it's from a person named SaiyanStyles. And his OC will be in todays chaptune. SaiyanStyles OC is Styles Kaizu.**_

_**Actually I changed my mind..The Pokemonxhuman relationships will now start at chapter 13.. **_

_**Also don't forget to check out the poll on my profile if you already haven't..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own Faith and Draco. William, Glenda, Martin, Leena all belong to ElementalSnivy. Also Styles and Glaceon belong to SaiyanStyles.**_

_**Ahem..Now onto the fanfic..Thats right! You heard me! Scroll Down!**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**Pov. William**

**Time: Night**

**Location: In the streets of Cerulean City**

"Hmm..Lets see..What do we need to stock up on?" I said to no one in mind.

But it was too bad that I wasn't watching where I was going because then someone ran into me..

I then fell backwards on the ground with the guy in front of me..

His hair color is silver, skin is somewhat tan but not much, body type is athletic but not bulky, a bit over average height.

His canines are sharper than the average, eye color is silver.

He was wearing a Grey Hoodie Jacket outlined in Crimson Red, It also has a design of a Pair of Black Angel Wings in the Back.

He had Grey Skinny Jeans that are a bit baggy, Grey Socks, Black Combat Boots, Black Backpack, A Pair of Red Headphones that must be used to block out noise, And Black Leather Belt with a Scull on the front.

The figure then said "Watch where you're going!"

I then frowned and said "O-oh I am sorry.."

I then looked off to the side to notice that he had a bunch of stuff sprawled out on the side.

I then said with a smile "Here let me help you pick up your things."

The figure looked at me suspiciously and nodded but didn't say anything.

After I picked up his things a Glaceon popped out of the bag on his back and jumped to his side.

I then put the things inside his bag .

I smiled and said "There you go! No hard feelings right?"

He took off and suddenly stopped a little further down..

He slowly turned his head and said "Thanks.."

I then smiled and turned to walk back but, then realized that the Pokemart closes at 8:30 pm

I facepalmed and then started heading back towards the Pokemon Center.

(Sigh..Oh well tomorrow it is then..But who was that? He looks like a person that lives out in the wild..)

I said to no one in mind "Draco.. I wonder how it's been going for ya.."

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: Night**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (Draco's Room)**

Sigh..Man tomorrow is the gym battle I am nervous a heck..

I decided to look over to where Faith is sleeping, I then notice that she is awake but, looks depressed.

I then thought to myself (What is wrong with her? Is she lonely? I need to find her a mate and soon…No I am going to postpone the gym battle, and cheer up Faith!)

I then hear a chuckle_ "Man..Your very clueless aren't you? And Arceus thought I was clueless.."_

I then thought (Shut up!)

I then decided that I would go and knock on William's door and tell him that I am going to be postponing the gym battle.

I get up from bed and turned to Faith and said "I will be back Faith I am going to tell William something."

I heard Faith call out "Dra…."

(She is way too depressed to battle I am so postponing the gym battle until Faith is better..) I thought to myself

I grabbed my key card and headed towards William's door.

* * *

**Pov. Leena**

**Time: Night (15 minutes before Draco left his room)**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (William's room)**

"Oh..! Leena it was a wonderful dream we had two children and one shiny male named Eric and one green female named Jenna and they were both Froakies.." Glenda had said to me

I was sitting here on my medium sized bed listening to my friend ramble about her dream being with William.

It's not that I don't see it..Its just that I am not sure what to say and that's just it..I am happy if they get together..

But..I have heard that people that do get together with pokemon are considered pokephiliacs, and are stripped of there Pokemon license and, there pokemon are taking away from them as well as the person being thrown in prison and there's no telling how bad the sentence is in prison..

And I sure don't want William going there as well as us being taking away from him..

"Hey! Are you even listening!?" I snapped out my thoughts

I then responded "Yeah! I am also..What are you going to do once you are together with William?"

Glenda smiled and said "Well..Lots of things but, I am going to see if I can get William to help Draco realized that Faith is in love with him."

I was a bit confused and decided to ask "Wait!? Faith is in love with Draco!?"

Glenda winced and said "Yeah! She is but.."

I started to worry for some reason and asked "But what?"

Glenda had a grim expression.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it!" Martin said out loud

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: Night (After Glenda's and Leena's talk was over.)**

**Location: Pokemon Center (William's room)**

The door opened to reveal Martin and Leena as well as Glenda but, no William

" Hey guys! Is William here?" I said to them

Glenda then said "No..He went to get some groceries for tomorrow just in case your team wins the gym battle.."

I then shook my head and asked with a smile "Well..Can you pass him a message on for me?

Glenda smiled and said "Sure!"

I then frowned remembering my partner Faith is depressed.

(I shouldn't leave her alone..I better make the message quick.)

Glenda noticed my frown and asked me "Is everything okay?"

I perked up again remembering that I was in William's room

I then said quickly "Yeah! I am fine. The message is..That I am going to be postponing the gym battle."

They all looked at me in shock and asked me "Why!?"

(Should I tell them?)

I made my up my mind and said "Well..Faith has been depressed lately and..I don't know why.."

I paused then continue "..And I don't know if it has to do with her being homesick and misses her family..Or it's because she wants a mate and is lonely.."

Leena then said "She is in l-I mean she will probably get better soon.."

(What was she about to say? Is she hiding something..?)

Glenda looks at Leena and nods

I look at them curiously and then said "..Well okay I am going to go back to my room. I have stay away from Faith too long.."

They then all smiled and said "Okay! Bye Draco!"

(…There smile I don't know how I know but, it's fake it has to be..)

I left the room and slided my key card in and opened the door to my room..I then noticed something off..

(Wait! When did I get two backpacks!?)

I was then knocked on the head I then blacked out..

* * *

**Pov. ?**

**Time: Night (After the encounter with William)**

**Location: Along a trail near the Mt. Moon exit**

Hmph..Just as I expected there both weak..Trying to steal pokemon..Heh what a joke pokemon aren't tools there living beings that deserve better..Tch I would know because I have always lived with pokemon..

I looked at the two knocked out Team Rocket grunts and then looked back at the bullet wound in my stomach..

"Crap..I should have bought some Oran berrys for a remedy that I learned from those pack of Zoroarks" I said to myself

I then looked at my mate and asked "Are you okay?"

She Frowned then said "Gla gla..!"

I then smirked and said "It's just a bullet wound nothing that bad.."

I frowned and said "Well..I don't have any money really..so let's go and sneak into that Pokemon Center and see if we can get some medical supplies.."

We walked a little ways until we saw a balcony that was open and decided to get in through there..

I then saw a pipe that we could climb to get up there..

I grabbed my mate and climbed up the pipe as fast as I could.

I landed on the balcony flooring then I went inside the room.

It was nothing fancy just a bed, a bag, some clothes and a pokemon..

Wait! A Pokemon!

I decided to put my bag on the counter then I checked up on the pokemon..This was a rare pokemon in this region

It was a sleeping dragonair, and it looks like it has been crying for a while..I then came to realization that this pokemon must have been abused..

I won't forgive abusers so easily! Suddenly I heard the sound of the key card I then signal my mate under the bed and I grabbed the clock off the wall..

I then waited for him..I heard him put his bag on the counter right beside mine..

I then whacked him hard on the head with it..And with a thump, he slumped and down to the ground he went.

And soon I started my plan of negotiation..I grabbed the nearest chair, I then got some rope from my bag and tied him up with it..

I turned and saw that my mate had gotten some painkillers and bandages from the bathroom.

"Thanks." I said

I then kissed her on the lips

(Now all we have to do is wait..)

* * *

_**And that's a wrapped..Now I assure you Styles is no villain he is ment to be Draco's rival and the reason why he holds Draco hostage is because he thinks that he has abused Faith..Also if you're wondering why Faith didn't wake up..It's because she was very depressed and being depressed makes you very tired..Anyway SaiyanStyles I hope you liked this I couldn't figure out on how to introduce your character..And this was the only one I could come up with..So sorry if your disappointed..**_

_**Also if you are wondering why your OC is already together with your Glaceon SaiyanStyles, It's going to help Draco and William Decide if love with there pokemon is okay..I will explain it more through PM with you and ElementalSnivy. **_

_**Also if you didn't see it at the top..I am changing the pokemonxHuman relationship to chapter 13..**_

_**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! See-ya folks and Goodnight!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Laughing Matters

_**Hi Guys guess who's back…Me! And I am bringing you a new chaptune! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Are you excited!? No..Well shoot..Oh well so much for using the move Encore..Anyway check out the poll on my profile.**_

_**Don't forget I am still accepting OC's and this is what I will need:**_

_**Your OC's role in the story (Required) (You can be a rival as well if you want) (He or she can even travel with Draco)**_

_**The clothes he or she wears (Required)**_

_**Abilities (Optional)**_

_**Name (Required)**_

_**Pokemon (Optional)**_

_**Relationship (Cannot be with my OC Draco or Faith, or with a Pokemon if you want your OC to be with a Pokemon you will have to wait until Chapter 13 for your OC to either be introduce, or fall in love with a Pokemon in chapter 13. Sorry! It's for the storyline's sake.)**_

_**Personality (Required)**_

_**Appearance ( Face Wise, not clothes) (Required)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own Faith and Draco. William, Glenda, Martin, Leena all belong to ElementalSnivy. Also Styles and Glaceon belong to SaiyanStyles.**_

_**Now Please scroll down before you go blind from reading the bolded text..STOP LOOKING!**_

_Draco's Adventure's: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**Pov. William**

**Time: Night (10 minutes after Draco is knocked out)**

**Location: In the lobby of the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City**

Sometimes I wonder if Glenda feels the same way..I mean I don't want to say anything because, I am afraid of ruining the friendship we have had all these years.

I love her..But I don't know if she feels the same way..Maybe I should ask Leena since she knows Glenda pretty well.

"Ah..Finally finish.." I had just finish signing into the Pokemon Center.

The Pokemon Federation, aka the government is starting a new security for when you stay the night at a Pokemon Center.

You have to sign in..Otherwise you have to leave..Because they will think you are impersonating someone else..The reason is because how the crime rate has went up a bit..That and ditto as well as fairy type pokemon.

I started heading towards my room to check up on Glenda, Leena, And Martin..I got out my keycard and slide it in.

"Hey..I am back." I said quietly just in case they were asleep.

Glenda then got up from her bed and ran towards me..But she looked scared

"What's wrong Glenda?" I asked worried that one of my friends may be hurt.

Glenda looked at me grimly and said with worry "I-I don't know..I heard something shattered in Draco's room..I even got your phone and tried to call him but, there was no answer.."

I worried and went out the room..I then knocked on the door and asked "H-hey Draco! Are you there!?"

My fear for my friend was realized when there was no answer..

I ran back into my room and said "No answer! Something's wrong.."

Leena said quickly "Quick! There's a little edge that you can cross to get to the balcony on Draco's Side!"

Leena then went out on the balcony I quickly followed and looked to the side and noticed that I could put my feet on the little edge..

I then slowly went over the guard rail and onto the edge..and started to move slowly, before I knew it I was on the balcony.

I noticed how the balcony door was open.

(Oh no! Someone broke into his room from the balcony.)

I then slowly walked into the room

I then noticed that Faith was asleep.

(Weird..Where is he?)

I slowly crept towards the counter and noticed that there was two bags.

(Two bags..?)

I turned around and was punched backwards towards the wall..I then felt something grip me.

I then looked forward and noticed that it was the figure that I ran into on the streets.

"Why are you here!? Are you working with that pokemon abuser!?" The figure asked

(Pokemon Abuser…Is he talking about Draco..? Draco is not a Pokemon Abuser I know him that much.)

I then worried when he had a knife in his other hand and I asked "Are you talking about Draco?"

He looked at me with those cold eyes and said "Red hair, Dressed like in the-circus-Magician.."

I then said "Yeah! That's him I assure you he is not a Pokemon Abuser, I know him quite well enough to know he is not one of them.

He glares at me coldly and says "Oh really..Well that Dragonair sleeping over there is depressed and it has cry itself to sleep, you can tell by its eyes and since I hit the Draco dude with the clock that proves it, since the dragonair should have woke up.."

(So..The shattering sound was the clock..)

Could it reall-No! I know him! He wouldn't do such a thing I want to hear his side of the story..But first.

"I want to hear Draco's side of the story first..Before making a conclusion." I said to him calmly.

He loosed his grip on me and then said "Okay..But firs-" he was cut off by a water gun hitting him from the balcony.

I then quickly said "Glenda it's okay don't attack him!"

He looked at me unsure whether to trust me or not.

I then calmly asked "Where is Draco?"

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door..And there he was.

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: Unknown.**

**Location: Dream world..?**

I opened my eyes to a room and noticed I was in a dark red bed, there was carpet on the floor and it showed all the legendary Pokemon, I got out of bed then walked to the door and noticed that it was a bright red..

( That's odd..Where am i? And why is everything black and red!?)

I walked out the door and into a dimed corridor with barely enough light to find your way around.

I managed to get to another room..I came upon a room filled with millions of Dark red chairs but, the one in the middle was black, yellow, and red, and it looked a whole lot like a throne rather than a chair..

The room also had about fifty windows..

(Where the bloody hell am I!?)

I then felt a presence and turned around but, noticed there was nothing there.

I turned to look forward and was grabbed by a Darkrai..But it looked different it was pink on the scales and it's smoke was light red. But everything else was black..

"Well, well..Look what we have here..I don't know how you got here but I am going to make sure you get a painful death.." She said

I smiled and soon started to laugh for no reason, I then grabbed her dark claw and flung her out the window..

I was still laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop.

(Why am I Freaking laughing so much!?)

I then walked out of the what appear to be a meeting room and continued down the corridor.

I was then surrounded by millions of Darkrai's and looked at all of them and continued to laugh.

They all looked at me like I was mad..And honestly I wouldn't blame them..

One darkrai however was shaking and said to the other's "He is Giratina's son! Are all of you crazy!?"

They all looked at me closely and started to apologized they all kneeled before me.

I stopped laughing and asked "Where am I? Is this Dad's place?"

They all looked at me and said "Yes..This is the Underworld Palace or aka Gira's Void."

I then heard another voice

"Why..Hello Draco welcome to your humble home!" the voice said suddenly.

I turned to meet my father Giratina..I can't believe that there is more than one Darkrai..Did he clone them or something?

Giratina Chuckled and said "No..There actually is more than one Darkrai..However the one that you saw at the Hall Of Origin was the very one that was defeated by Cresslia in the Legend that is titled "End of nightmares and the beginning of sweet dreams."

I remembered and said "Yeah! I remember! The one that grabbed me by the leg with his claw through the wall when I was running from you and Arceus!"

I calmed down and then asked "Why am I here?"

He chuckle and said "Well..You were knocked out by a guy name Styles..Who thinks you abused your mate Faith. And I am pretty sure you would be bored looking at nothing but black.."

(I already see a lot of black anyway-Wait! Did he just call me and Faith mates!?)

My eyes widened and I screamed "She is not my mate!"

I then heard the group of Darkrai chuckle and I turned to them and glared..They shivered and then went about there business.

He then smirked wide and said "Well…Not yet anyways.."

(That's it I give up!)

I glared and decided to ask him "Why was I laughing uncontrollable? Also why is it when I glared at the Darkrai's they suddenly became afraid?"

He smiled and said "Well..It's because of your eye of insanity..When you're facing the impossible you will laugh until the impossible is removed..Everytime you laugh you get a boost in power from the eye of insanity."

He paused then continued "And the reason why they are afraid of you..When you glare at them is because..One your my son,Which means your royalty. Two..Your aura is off the charts compared to them..And three..Is because when your angry, your pupils turn into slit's.."

I then was about to say something but, then I felt like I was drifting away..but I heard my dad say something before I fully drifted away.

(It's time you went back and wake up..I will see you again soon son..)

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: Night (7 minutes after the door was opened)**

**Location: Inside the pokemon Center (Draco's bathroom)**

"Ugh..My head.." I tried to move my hands so I could rub my head but, I couldn't because I was tied to a chair.

I looked forward towards the door to see the guy that knocked me out..Or so I think it is.

"You!" I said out loud

He glared at me and said "Good morning."

William then rushed in and asked "Are you okay!?"

I then started laughing out loud

They both looked at me.

I then smiled wide and said "Thy underestimates' thee!?"

I laugh once more and broke out of my restraints..

I calmed down and rubbed my head and looked towards them with my crooked smile..

I then said "Well..?"

William then spoke up and asked "Is it true..Did you abuse Faith..?"

I looked at him with shock and said angrily "Why the hell would I do that!?"

I yelled so loud that it pushed the two back with unrelenting force.

_**(A/n Déjà vu much?)**_

They looked at me and suddenly the figure said "Quick! Use Ice beam my mate!"

My father's words echoed in my head.

_(Well..You were knocked out by a guy name Styles..Who thinks you abused your mate Faith.)_

So his name is Styles huh..

I dodged the ice beam and grabbed Styles and turned him around in case the glaceon shoots a ice beam to my back..

I then said "I don't want to fight! So.. STOP!"

I then started to hear some shuffling and I turned and notice that it was Faith and she was awake..

* * *

**Pov. Faith**

**Time: 12:00 am (1 minute after Draco grabs Styles)**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (Draco's room)**

I just stood there looking at them and I suddenly saw that the figure had a knife clutch in his hand while Draco was restraining him..

I then used the move Dragon Tail on the figure's arm to get him to drop the knife..

I launched into the air but, it was too late he broke free and swung the around..Draco dodge it and I had hit the knife out of his hand.

The knife flew off the balcony.

I turned to all of them and yelled out "What is going on!?"

Draco was the first to speak up " I went out like I told you earlier and I went to Williams room but, he was not in there..I then talked to Glenda and Leena and told them to leave a message but.."

Draco paused and looked at the figure and continued "I then left the room and walked back to my room, I then noticed there was two bags on the counter..And I was knocked out.."

Glenda then spoke "Yeah! He did..The message was that Draco is going to cancel the gym battle tomorrow because, he noticed how you were depressed Faith..He was worried and didn't want you to battle.."

I was shocked at what I heard.

(He was really worried about me..That he wanted to cancel his gym battle just for me to get over my depression..?)

William then said "And I was heading towards the Pokemart when I bumped into this guy..So by the time I helped pick up his things the Pokemart was closed.."

The figure then said "I was heading towards the pokemon center..For medical supplies when I got in this room I noticed that there was a dragonair that looked like it had cried itself to sleep here..I then thought the pokemon was abused.."

(I was crying myself to sleep..? Oh! It's all my fault..I let myself get drowned in my feelings all because I want Draco to love me..)

I then glared at the figure and said "He does not abuse me! Who do you think you are!?"

I felt bad..I was taking my anger out on him..When he was just worried about me..

He smirked and said "Who do I think I am..? Why..I am Styles"

Draco smiled then said "Well…Now that all of everything is just a big misunderstanding..Can all of you please leave so me and Faith can get some sleep?"

Styles then smirked and said "Okay.."

Draco then said quickly "Wait!"

Styles turned and asked "What?"

Draco then asked "Why did you call your glaceon your mate..?"

Styles snorted and said "Because I love her..Got a Problem!?"

Styles glared at Draco

Draco looked confused or rather didn't understand..

William looked serious then asked "Draco can I talk to you..Alone?"

Draco looked wary and said "Sure..Faith go to William's room, so we can talk.."

I nodded fully understanding I then went out the balcony and into William's room from the edge that was shown by Leena..

I sat on the bed I then thought to myself.

(What's so important that is requires William to talk to Draco alone…?)

* * *

_**End of another chaptune! I can't wait for me to start writing on the next one! And I can't wait for all of you to read it! (^_^)**_

_**Don't forget to check out the poll..And if you got any questions PM me.**_

_**Until next chaptune! *Teleport's from the chaptune***_


	13. Chapter 13: Revealing Hearts

_**What's sup guys! Guess what! A new chaptune! That's what! So anyway..I am back from my one day break..And Guess who I am introducing..**_

_**Draco: Me!**_

_**Me: Dang it Draco! I told you to wait until the thumbs up then say me!**_

_**Draco: Oh..Well let's try again!**_

_**Me: Well..We can't do it again since everyone now knows it is going to be you.**_

_**Draco: *Stares at me blankly***_

_**Me: Draco! Did you hear me!?**_

_**Draco: Huh!? Oh..Sorry another daydream..**_

_**Me: *Faceplams* Sigh..Your lucky you are based off me..Otherwise I wouldn't let you off the hook that easy..So what did you dream about this time? Faith I presume?**_

_**Draco: *Glares at me* I don't like faith in that way..**_

_**Me: Sure! You say that now just wait til later..But I won't spoil your future like that..**_

_**Draco: *Leaves the room***_

_**Me: Heh..Anyway let the chaptune commence!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I only own Faith and Draco. William, Glenda, Martin, Leena all belong to ElementalSnivy. Also Styles and Glaceon belong to SaiyanStyles.**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**Pov. ?**

**Time: 12:10 am (After the misunderstanding)**

**Location: On a cloud above Cerulean city.**

"Hmm..What should I do? Should I go and tell Mother Arceus? Or confront the source of this energy spike..?" I was asking myself

I then decided that I would go and tell Mother Arceus what happen. I soared into the air, my long and green slender body riding with the wind itself.

"Hopefully its nothing evil..That energy spike was off the charts..It even manage to scare some of the wild pokemon further away from the city.." I said to myself hoping for the best.

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: 12:10 am (After the misunderstanding)**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean city (Draco's room)**

Oh shit..I hope I didn't piss him off because he looks serious I mean I did blow him away with my outburst earlier.

Styles looks between the two of us then says before jumping off the balcony "Well..Catch you guys later I got things to do with my mate..See ya!"

We both watched him jump off the balcony then we turn to each other.

William looked at me serious and said "Okay..First how did you do all of that stuff!? I mean seriously no one is that fast.."

I was about to speak up until I closed my mouth.

(What if he becomes afraid of me? I mean..Look at my eyes one is green and one is red..I am lucky he even accepts me as a friend because of my eyes..But telling him that I am the son of Giratina and Arceus..I have my doubts..) I thought to myself

William then notices my hesitation and says "Dude it's alright I won't judge you.."

(It's not that I don't think you will judge me..I am just afraid I will lose a friend, a really close friend..) I thought to myself

I then decided that my friend needs to know..

I frowned and then said "Well..I am not sure if you will believe me..But here goes nothing I suppose.."

I paused then continued "I am the Son of Giratina and Arceus.."

William looked at me like I was crazy then started to laugh..

(I knew he wouldn't believe me..) I thought to myself.

I had a deadpanned expression and was staring at him while he laugh his butt off.

William stopped laughing when he noticed that I did not change my expression at all, and noticed that I was serious.

William looked at me then asked "Really!?"

I nodded in his direction and I then said "My mother is Arceus and my Father is Giratina..My mother was raped by Giratina.."

I paused for a little bit and then said "..Then Giratina was banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..Then one thousand year later..I was born..And my powers draw from my eyes..But my green eye..I don't know what it is supposed to do..I know that my red eye or aka Eye Of Insanity does.. but I don't know what the other one does.."

I took a deep breath and continued "..Then my mother or Arceus took care of me..While my father was banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..She could have gotten rid of me but.."

I smiled and then said "She couldn't get rid of me..Because she loved me.."

William smiled back at me.

William frowned then asked "Draco? I need to know your opinion on something.."

I smiled then said "Sure! Shoot ahead!"

William had a serious expression on then asked "What do you think about Pokephilia?"

I had a shocked expression I then started thinking.

There was silence throughout the whole room

I thought to myself (Isn't it bad? I mean I always consider it bad but…I never really thought about it considering that I would get my trainers license taking away along with my pokemon..As well as go to prison.. So I always thought it was a bad thing..)

I finally spoke up with a grim expression "I always consider it bad..but I don't really have an opinion on it, since I never really thought about it..Pretty much because I would have my pokemon and trainers license taking away..As well as prison..I always saw it as a bad thing because of that.."

William looked at me with a sad expression and turned away for a minute before looking back at me.

William frowned and said "I want you to think about this..What if the Federation and people are just afraid of change..What if pokemon and humans truly love each other..But there afraid..So they enforce laws to hide.."

William then walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder and said "I know how Faith feels about you.."

I looked up real quick with a surprise expression I then asked "W-what?"

William smiled and said "She loves you Draco..I see it in her eyes..Not only that but, she always stared at you..Also think about it..Why was she depressed?"

William paused then said "Was it because she was mistreated? Was it because she lost something important to her? Or was it because she is in love with someone but, can't because humanity classifies it as Forbidden love?"

I was shocked to hear all of this from William

Suddenly it clicked in my head..

I thought in my head (I don't believe it! Was she depressed because of me!? Was it because she couldn't love me that it lead her to her depressed state!? Is…It my fault?)

I stared at the ground and then said "William can you leave? I need to think about somethings.."

He smiled and said "Sure"

He walked towards the door and was about to turn the doorknob when I shouted out "Wait!"

I looked at him curiously and asked "D-do you love a pokemon?"

William smiled and said "Yeah..I am in love with Glenda..Although I am not sure if she will return the feelings.."

I smiled and said "If you love her I am sure she will return her feelings."

William smiled and said "Thanks Draco..For everything as well as understanding.."

He then opened the door and left.

I went to the bathroom being careful not to step on the broken glass from the broken clock..

I begin to turn on the water I then splashed some on my face and look at myself in the mirror.

(Who would want to be with me? Even if I did fall in love with someone they would die out right? Considering that I am pretty much a god..) I thought to myself

I turned off the water and walked out of the messy bathroom.

Suddenly I saw her..Faith she was looking at me deeply..It looked like she had something big to say.

I thought to myself (Faith..)

Faith slowly slithered her way towards me..She then wrapped her body around mine..

She brought her head to my head and looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"Fai-" I was cut off by Faith kissing me on the lips I then lost my balance and fell onto the bed

(Her kiss its…Warm I feel a little fuzzy inside is this what it feels like to fall in love..?) I thought to myself

She stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes and said "Draco…I love you and I don't care if your human or if others think it's weird..I love you for who you are..I don't care if you're the son of Giratina and Arceus I love you, for you.."

I was shocked by what I was hearing..I begin to think to myself (Was she listening the whole time?)

Faith looked into my eyes then asked me "Draco..Do you love me..?"

I was locked inside her gaze I then said "Yes! I-I mean yes..I do love you."

She squeezed me tight and kissed me and I accepted her kiss..

(I am so happy..) I thought to myself..

* * *

**Pov. William**

**Time: 12:18 am (After the talk with Draco)**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City (Williams Room)**

I finally decided I am going to confess my love to Glenda..I pray that she feels the same way.

I looked towards Glenda she is watching TV with Leena I then asked "Glenda? Can I tell you something?"

She gets up and hops onto the bed and says "Sure! You can tell me anything William."

I then had a worried expression I then said "Glenda..Ever since you we traveled..I always treasured the ones where we laugh and the ones where we were together.."

Glenda looks at me curiously and asks "Um..Where are you going with this?"

I smile and said the last part out loud but not enough for the whole building to hear "Glenda..I love you!"

I closed my eyes..Waiting for the inevitable until I felt lips touch my lips..I opened my eyes and saw that Glenda was kissing me..

I thought (She is Kissing me! She loves me..I am so happy.)

We pulled apart from are passionate kiss and Glenda said "I am so happy you feel the same way I love you too.."

Glenda begin to cry into my shoulder out of happiness.

And soon Glenda fell asleep.

(Thank you..Arceus.)

I then fell asleep with the one I love beside me.

* * *

_**Me: There goes another Chaptune! Stay tune til the next Chaptune! Also don't forget to check out the poll. Also there will be some new faces next chaptune!**_

_**Draco: *Brings out an iphone and goes to fanfiction site.***_

_**Me: Are you going to vote Draco?**_

_**Draco: Mm..Thats a tough decision I love the spyro fanfic but, I love the pokemon: spirits fanfic. I can't decide!**_

_**Me: Too bad you can only pick one..Anyway that's it everyone Stay tune! *Teleports out of Microsoft word***_


	14. Chapter 14: Thrilling Encounters

_**Me: Hello Everyone! I am back and ready to start another chaptune!**_

_**?: FINALLY!**_

_***I jump in the air and hit the ceiling***_

_***I turn towards the person that yelled out loud while rubbing my aching head***_

_**Me: Meteor?**_

_**Meteor Cataclysm: Yep! It's Me!**_

_**Me: What the hell!? How did you find my house!?**_

_**Meteor Cataclysm: Well..I came across Draco and he showed me..**_

_***I turned and glare at Draco***_

_**Draco: What? He wouldn't stop bugging me..he kept saying over and over he can't wait for the next chapter.**_

_***? Walks into the room***_

_**?: Heya, Betcha did not expect me to pop out huh?**_

_***I Turn and look at him with disbelief***_

_**Me: ElementalSnivy? Wait! Wait! SaiyanStyles?**_

_**ElementalSnivy: It's the first guess dude.**_

_**Me: Did Draco lead you here?**_

_**ElementalSnivy: Nope..I actually stay in your neighborhood..I was walking down the street when I heard a scream..**_

_**Me: Dang..Didn't know that..Wait how did you know I was PokeBron?**_

_***ElementalSnivy points at my computer***_

_**ElementalSnivy: Well..I can see your computer from here..I can make out your profile name..And you were on the publish new chapter.**_

_**Me: Dang..Nice eyes dude..**_

_**ElementalSnivy: Thanks.**_

_**?: None of you wouldn't happen to have any bandages would you?**_

_***Everyone turns to the person standing on the window***_

_**Me: I got a sense of Déjà vu..**_

_**?: Good for you..Now I will ask again nicely do you happen to have any bandages?**_

_**Me: I am just going to guess..And a VERY BIG GUESS that you are SaiyanStyles right?**_

_**SaiyanStyles: How do you know my fanfiction name!?**_

_**Me: Dude! It's me PokeBron! Along with ElementalSnivy and MeteorCataclysm!**_

_**SaiyanStyles: What No Way!? What are the odds of meeting you guys!**_

_**Me: I know Right! What are you doing here?**_

_**SaiyanStyles: Camping..But I had a run-in encounter with a bear..And it tore my arm a bit..**_

_**Me: Oh! Sure! Draco! Go and fix up Sai!**_

_**Draco: Whaaat? Why me?**_

_**Me: Because you were the one that brought them in here..So you are going to take care of them.**_

_**Draco: Awww..Man that's lame man..**_

_**Me: *Smirks wide* Unless..You want me to post that video of you and Fai-**_

_**Draco: S-Shut u-up! I will do it! Just don't post that video up.**_

_**Me: I am glad we have an agreement.. Anyway Onto the Chaptune! Oh Yeah! Also I am not accepting OC Requests anymore..I already got enough OC's in this story so..Without further ado..Scroll down until you go crazy and start crying!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: All together now! WE DON"T OWN POKEMON! ONLY OUR OCS!**_

* * *

_**Pov. Draco**_

_**Time: 9:00 am**_

_**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City (Draco's room)**_

"Ughaa..Too much light.." I groaned trying to cover my face with the pillow. I suddenly shot up and remembered last night.

I smiled and looked towards the sleeping Dragonair.

I thought to myself (I don't regret it either..I just hope no one finds us out or I will get my pokemon taking away..And my trainers license revoked..And I sure as hell don't want that at all..)

I then got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom . Luckily we didn't have to pay for it..Because some Carpenter came by and fixed it free for us..I asked if we could pay him..But he responded by saying he was bored and he needed the exercise.

It wasn't broken in the fight but, the hinges were weaken thus when I opened it at 6:00 in the morning..Well it broke and the hinges broke and I fell back on the floor along with the door falling on me.

I started to walk towards the shower turning on the water I then begin to take my cloak off along with the shirt underneath, I then took off my pants and my underwear.

I then felt like I was being watched but, I shook the feeling away as I started to climb into the shower. I then grabbed the soap and begin to was my stomach along with my feet as well as my private parts.

I then got some shampoo and squirted some on my head and started to rub it in, I then washed the shampoo off my head.

I turned the water off then hopped out. Weirdly enough I didn't bring any new clothes, yet there is my extra attire that I always keep with me on my travels on the sink.

I thought to myself (Hmm..Well..Thats weird..I could have sworn that I didn't get my other attire.)

Now most of you are wondering why did I not get any new clothes..Simple I don't need any more new clothes as long as I have my other attire, and I can simply wash my main attire at a lake or a laundry mat in town, and keep the other attire in my backpack incase my main attire gets dirty.

I thought (Oh..well I am not going to question it..I will think of it as a miracle that I Haven't lost my other attire.)

I put them on this time instead of it being my usual Magician Clothes and Hat, instead I have a top hat on my head, and a red bandana with a star around my neck, as well as a white Luxury Buckle hooded slim sweatshirt, the pants I have on are a bright red with mixed red and black flames at the bottom, the shoes were just plain black shoes.

I chuckled at the thought of who could have possibly put my spare attire on the bathroom counter.

I started to wonder if it actually was Faith that peeped into the bathroom and put my spare attire on the bathroom sink.

"Well..Might as well not keep my lady waiting.." I said to no one in mind as I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that Faith was laying on the bed smiling at me.

"Good Morning Draco!" Faith said as she slithered her way towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Mm..Morning.." I tried to say as she kissed me. I then decided that now was the time to tell her where we are going.

"Hey..Faith we are going to go check out the gym..And maybe if you want we can challenge the gym leader..But! Only if you want to. I said to Faith as she stopped kissing.

Faith then said "Sure! I don't mind."

I smiled and said "Okay let's go! Oh! Another thing William and the others already went down to the gym."

We started to run down the hall in excitement and to the lobby.

* * *

**Pov. ?**

**Time: 9:18 am (After Draco left the Pokemon Center**

**Location: Unknown**

I pulled myself off the ground as soon as I could I kept running like there was no tomorrow I soon came upon light at the end.

"If only…hah..I can make it.." I said to myself praying to Arceus that I can make it.

I reached out for the light and soon I leaped off the cliff as soon as I did though I hit the ground hard.

The last thing I thought of before I blacked out was (It can't end like this…No..t N...o..w"

I lost consciousness

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: 9:21 am (After leaving the Pokemon Center)**

**Location: On the street leading to the Pokemon Gym**

"Almost there..Wait!" I said quickly as I stopped running along with Faith. I then said "We need to go to the Pokemart..So we can get some supplies incase you get hurt way too bad.."

We headed towards the Pokemart after we purchase things. Soon after that we headed out towards the Pokemon Gym.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice came from behind us as we turned around we met with a boy wearing, a ice blue shirt, black jeans, and black and gray shoes. Something told me this guy looks tough.

"What do you want?" I said calmly not knowing what he wants or if he is planning something.

He smirked and said "I am usually bored..However for some reason you two look like you will put up a challenge. My name is Cole Strokes! And I want to battle you!"

I then noticed a Glaceon beside him and it had a smirk as well.

I then smirked and said "Thanks but, no thanks I promised my partner that she can decide on what she wants to do..So if you want to battle me so badly then you will have to ask her."

Cole frowned then asked " Well..Can I at least have your name?"

Glaceon was surprised by this seeing how he rarely asks the people he doesn't battle there name's.

I smiled then said "Draco."

"Draco...?" He was trying to get me to say my last name but I don't have one, considering that my mom and dad are really god Pokemon that don't have nothing but a first name.

I then calmly said "No last name..Just Draco."

He looked at me curiously and asked "Would you happen to be the same Draco that died at that Pokemon Center but, then came back to life?

I chuckled then said "Yeah the same one.."

His eyes widened then said "Whoaa! I never thought I would ever meet someone like you! Now I really..Want to battle you."

I smiled then said "Too bad though..We are going to check out the Pokemon Gym..So yeah..We got get going because, someone is also waiting for us."

I was about to turn with Faith when suddenly I heard him ask "Can we come watch you?"

I turn back towards his direction and said "Sure! I don't mind!"

We both started to walk towards the gym and we quickly saw William and Glenda as well as Leena, and Martin.

We walked towards him and he asked "Who's this guy and the Glaceon Draco?"

I was about to speak when I was cut off by Cole introducing himself "Hi! I am Cole Strokes and I am here to watch the gym battle if he does that is.."

William smiled then said "Oh! Okay..My name is William and I am a friend of Draco. Also the gym leader isn't here so you will have to wait until tomorrow anyways.."

I saw Faith frowned with disappointment.

I then thought (She wanted to battle as much as me huh?)

Cole Strokes noticed how we were all down and he said "Well..Then battle me!"

I looked at him wondering why he want to battle me so much am I that interesting or is it because of Faith?

I smirked then said "Alright..Challenge Accepted!"

We then spaced ourselves apart and I then said "It will be a 2v2 battle since I don't have but two pokemon."

He looked at me with shocked and asked "No..Way! You only have two Pokemon and you beat the Gym leader Flint!?"

I looked at him then asked "How did you know that?"

He then said "Well..There was some trainers talking about the same Draco from the news..That you had beating Gym leader Flint with only two Pokemon. So..When I saw you walk out of the PokeMart I just had to battle you!"

I thought (Ahh..I understand now..He wants to battle me because he's afraid that he will probably never see each other again so he didn't want to pass the opportunity..)

I then smirked then said "Well..Now you are..Now let me tell you something..I have a disadvantage as of now because you have a Ice-type, and all of my pokemon are dragon-types so..Aren't you lucky."

He smirked and begin to chuckle.

"..But that doesn't mean I could still win..Even if it's a disadvantage you can always flip a dime and turn the tables." I said with confidence

I laugh then cracked my neck

"..So as of now LET'S BEGIN!" I roared out loud thus drawing a crowd.

"Go! Glaceon!" Cole yelled out

Glaceon then jumped forward and landed in front of Cole.

Cole and the Crowd looked at me curiously and Cole asked "Dude..Are you going to send out your pokemon?"

I laugh again I didn't even notice Faith starting to worry about me as she turned to me as I laugh like a maniac.

I stopped laughing then said "Heh..I already did!"

The Crowd as well as Cole looked at me with shocked.

I then turned my face into a serious one then said "Vibrava! Dragonbreath!"

Cole immediately was searching the area for Vibrava.

Cole immediately looked up and noticed him but before he could call out a move it already hit Glaceon.

Glaceon flew back from the blast but, was not down yet..

Cole then said "Quick! Use Ice Beam!"

Glaceon then fired a beam of ice.

I then quickly said "Now! Use dig!"

Vibrava use dig and went underground.

Cole was freaking out no one has ever put him on edge before..

Cole thought (Damn..What am I going to do there's no other moves that I have that can predict or counter dig..)

Cole looked at me.

As soon as he did I smirked wide and said "Now!"

The hit was successful but, still the glaceon was not down..

"Hang in there Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" Cole yelled out loud

Vibrava took the hit head on and was blasted back by the move.

I was shocked and I whispered to myself "Damn..it I don't have any-Wait that's it!"

I smirked and looked towards Cole he was shocked that I had smirk after Vibrava was hit by Blizzard.

The crowd was in a uproar cheering was the only thing you could hear as you went into Cerulean City.

I then said with confidence "Vibrava use Sandstorm!"

And soon Glaceon was covered in the sand and could not move as it was hurting her.

Cole then yelled out "No! Glaceon! Get out of there!"

I then casted my smirk then said "Now..Vibrava finish it! Use Hyper Beam!"

The attack hit dead center and the crowd went quiet as the smoke disappeared from the blast.

Where the blast hit was a unconscious Glaceon.

I then said "That's one down Cole who's your last?"

Cole picked up his Glacon and sat her down on the sidelines then he threw out another pokemon this time it was a Vulpix.

I then yelled out "Begin!"

Cole shouted out "Vulpix use Flamethrower!"

"Vibra-" I was cut off by Vibrava getting hit by the flamethrower.

Vibrava fainted and I went to pick him up and set him on the sidelines. I then looked at Faith and she said "We Got this Draco!"

The crowd as well as Cole was surprised that Faith could talk and Cole asked "Your Pokemon can talk!?"

I then chuckle and said "Yeah! But let's talk about that for another time!"

I started with the first move and said "Faith use Dragon Pulse!"

Cole quickly said "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

Vulpix Dodge it with ease then did as she was told and used flamethrower.

I then quickly said "Quick! Use DragonBreath!"

Vulpix and Faith Both charged there move and shot at each other soon it collided.

We waited til the smoke cleared to see who is the winner when we were shock to find both had fainted.

The crowd cheered and one man came up he wore some kind of black Cloak with a feather-like necklace, and dark blue cargo jean, black camo combat boots, and has a chain going from pant pocket to a belt holder near front, wears a wicked scyth necklace, I can tell what his shirt is because the cloak is concealing it.

"Nice battle.." He said to me and got a little closer so he could whisper something to me.

"_Arceus wanted me to teach you..You would like to get better right?"_ he whispered to me.

I nodded then he smiled and walked off.

I then thought (Weird guy..Oh well! If Mom thinks this is a good idea then I am all up for it.)

Then William and the others came up to me and said "That was a great battle!"

I smiled then said "Glad you enjoyed it."

Cole Strokes came up to me and said "Great battle!"

I then smiled then said "Thanks..Wait! Do you hear that!?"

We all turned and looked towards the area we came from, we started to walk that direction, as we walked we found a guy fighting one Arbok while the other two Ekans were knocked out..

As he knocked the one he was fighting out, he slowly limped his way towards us and said "Pl..ea..se h..e..l..p"

I looked at him then said "Hang in there..I don't know why or how you got into a fight with one Arbok and two Ekans..but right now we can ask questions later."

He then said "N..i..x" still holding his arm and slightly swaying side to side. He then fell down and we grabbed him and took him to the Pokemon Center.

I sat in the lobby just looking at passersby's when there was one that caught my attention, his appearance on his Face has some scars from what seem like battles. Blueish-Grey eyes that show experience. Short hair, messy, brown. He wears a plain dark grey shirt, blue jeans, and has grey finger-less gloves.

He had a Gardevoir with him.

Soon they checked into the Pokemon Center and went towards there room.

I then thought (Interesting...hmm)

I then saw a trainer but..For some reason I can't shake like I have seen him before..

His appearance is Pure black hair and a short beard, Black eyes with a neon red iris, doesn't have right pinky. He wears a Red checkered shirt, blue jeans and brown steel toe boots.

But most of all he has a pokemon I never have seen before..It was on all fours and it had hair around its neck that was red and orange, the tip of its tail was tan along with its legs and its back is a dark brown.

I then thought

(I don't believe it! Is it really him!?)

* * *

_**Me: Alright another chaptune down Sorry for the cliffhanger. Also sorry I didn't upload the next chaptune last night..I hit writers block and was stuck now I am unstuck!**_

_**Jmail: Yeah! This was a great way to end a chapter… NOT!**_

_**ShadowRoxas: Well..Its not that bad..I mean it gives off suspense which makes you want another chapter more..**_

_**Host FireHeart: Dang cliffhangers too much fanfics do that and here when I thought you weren't going to do it.**_

_**Me: Well..Wait! I just realized something how did you find my house!?**_

_***I look at them***_

_**ShadowRoxas: Umm…I don't really even know myself..Teleportation maybe..?**_

_**Me: Sigh..Well while I try to figure out how they got here..I am going say one thing before going off..**_

_**Me: Gooooodbbbbbyyyeee!**_

_**Draco: Okay! I think they get it! Anyway..Thats all for this chaptune see-ya peeps. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Remembrance

_**Me: I am back! Sorry for the long wait my Microsoft Word broke and I had to buy a new Microsoft professional. (A/n Yes it broke I had to buy a new professional to replace the old one because even when I uninstall it..It wouldn't work.)**_

_**Draco: How?**_

_**Martin: Yeah! How did it break?**_

_**Me: I don't know..Karma maybe.**_

_**William: Really?**_

_**Me: Probably..Because everyone knows I have bad luck..One time I was at my brothers house and he opened the cabinet (Which was like 3 or 4 feet away from me.) and there was a Clay bowl that fell out and shattered into shards, one of the shards bounce off the counter then bounce off the top part of the TV then the shard finally fell and bounce off the edge of the DVR and then hit my finger while I was sitting down eating and was bringing the fork up to my mouth to eat my pancakes..I felt a sharp pain then put my fork down to look at my finger and realized that I got hit by one of the shards. (A/N This is actually a true story and it actually happened to me.)**_

_**ShadowRoxas: Dang..That's some REAL bad luck..I mean what are the odds of that?**_

_**ElementalSnivy: 30%**_

_**Leena: Uhh..I say maybe 40%**_

_**SaiyanStyles: I think that's enough..This isn't math class.**_

_**Sdarkynecro: Yeah! Besides don't we got a fanfic to start *Points at computer screen***_

_**Me: Yeah your right Necro! So..Onto the story!**_

_**MeteorCataclysm: Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhh!**_

_**Me: Wait!**_

_**Everyone except me: Aww!**_

_**Me: I wanted to put a special thanks for the people helping me get this far in my fanfic.**_

_**ElementalSnivy (For his OC and support)**_

_**ShadowRoxas (For his OC and support**_

_**SaiyanStyles (For his OC and support)**_

_**Sdarkynecro (For his OC and support)**_

_**Jamailmckinzie (For his OC and support)**_

_**host fireheart (For his OC and Support)**_

_**Nightwing 1994 ( For giving me advice in the comment section and reviewing my newest chaptunes)**_

_**theAceMT (For his OC and support)**_

_**Me: Once again thank you guys so much! I appreciate the support! And don't forget to check out the poll for which story I do next!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: 1..2..3..WE DON'T OWN POKEMON! JUST OUR OCS!**_

_**Me: Now please scroll down or I will break your Microsoft word with my Karma!**_

_Draco's Adventure: _

_A New Adventure_

_**Pov. Draco**_

_**Time: 11:00 am (Flashback)**_

_**Location: Blackthorn City (Flashback)**_

* * *

"_Come on! You slowpoke!" I heard a voice I am too familiar with already. I looked out the window to see my best friend or in this case my Nephew._

_He wore a Red checkered shirt, blue jeans and brown steel toe boots. Pretty causal if you ask me._

_His name was William Nexus..Although I just call him Nex since there are a lot of Williams and Wills out there._

_I then smiled and said "Okay! Hold On!" I then continued to tie my shoes and grab my backpack. I then went out the door to meet Nex._

"_And where are you going?" I stopped and slowly turned around to meet my mother._

_She had Beautiful blonde hair with some white in it..She wore an apron that said 'My favorite Pokemon is my son' with a pokeball on the side of the words, she also wore a beautiful dress that is white mixed with some green and yellow, and finally she wore a necklace with a big green pearl attach to it._

"_Aww..Mommm..I am just going to play with Nex before he has to leave..Is that bad." I said to her with hope that she would let me go._

_She smiled then said "Alright..Go on..But be back at 1:30 pm in time for lunch dear.."_

_I ran to her and hugged her and said "Thanks mom!" I then rushed outside and Nex was nowhere to be seen._

_I raised my eyebrow and said "Nex! I am finally ready to play!"_

_I then frowned then became sad I then asked "N-Nex where are you!?"_

"_Heheheheh…Behind you dude!" I heard Nex say. I turned around then hugged him and then punched him. "Oww..What was that for!?" He said_

_I scowled at him then said "Don't do that again! You Jerk!" he looked at me sheepishly._

_He smiled then said "Alright..I won't do that again..Jeez you can punch.."_

_I then said "Hey! Let's play Hide-And-Seek! And this time no hiding in the trees like you did last time you jerk!"_

"_Alright..Let's do rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first at hiding." Nex suggested_

_I sigh..Then brought my hands up and waited for him to start the count down._

_Nex smirked then said "Okay..1..2..3!"_

_We both brought our hands down and I noticed he had Rock and I had scissors. I then said "Well..Go ahead and hide"_

_I counted to ten then started to search for him, I looked all over the yard for him and still could not find him._

_I then thought (I bet he is hiding in a tree..)_

_I then noticed something shining over in the woods but I couldn't tell what it was..I ran over to get a closer look at it._

_I then found out that 'It' wasn't really an 'It', it was a Pokemon but more like, my Fathers Pokemon an Dragonair._

_There was two of them and they were wrapped around an egg. I tried to get closer without making noise but, I ended up stepping on a twig._

_They both turned around and faced my direction. They looked at me with mixed Emotions._

_I started to shake I then said "I-I a-am n-not g-going t-to h-hurt y-you.." I was worried but most of all scared since I know Dragon-type Pokemon are overprotective._

_They noticed how I was shaking and saw that I was no threat._

_I started to calm down noticing that they were coming towards me. My fear started to set in, I thought I was going to die._

_But I was never attacked I only felt the Dragonairs coil around me and holding me lightly in there embrace._

_I smiled "Ahh! Weeeee…This is so fun!" one of the dragonairs would flick me in the air while the other one jumped in the air and coiled around me..Before I landed on the ground they would jump in the air at the same time and latch on to the side of my stomach and would turn me to where I would be in a standing position before landing. (Basically like a backflip)_

_I then heard Nex call out my name "Hey! Draco! Where are you!? I have been hiding for 30 minutes!"_

_I then frowned then turned towards them and asked "Will I ever meet you two again?"_

_They both nodded and smiled_

_I then smiled and hugged them and said "I will be back tomorrow."_

_I then met up with Nex and he asked "Where have you been!?"_

_I then smiled and looked towards the woods and said "I was in those woods."_

_He looked at me with shock and said "B-but that place is dangerous! Your mom even said its dangerous and if you went in there you would be grounded.."_

_I frowned and said "Well..It was way more fun than trying to find you..I mean where were you even hiding._

_Nex smirked and said "The bathroom"_

_I scowled then said "Nex! That is against the rules..You can't hide in the house it has to be outside."_

_He then smiled and said "Well..That was last times rules this is now..And the only rules I heard was don't hide in a tree."_

_I then gave up and said "Whatever..Let's just go back inside until the family dinner starts."_

_After about another hour it was time for the family dinner._

_I sat in the chair that was in the middle, on my right was Nex, and on my left was my little sister Chi._

_We were still waiting on everyone else._

"_What's up big bro.." I turned and saw my little sister Chi._

_Chi was a blonde with blue streaks in her hair, she also has blue I think maybe triangle paint markings on her eyes, and she wears a Flower-like shirt, she wears a skirt, and finally shoes with stars on it._

_I then said "Nothing much…"_

_The reason why I don't talk to my little sister much is because she says things to me that a girl would say to their boyfriend..Not only that but, she says things like 'If you make a wish it will come true.' There was even a time she tried leaning on my shoulder..Which made me uncomfortable._

_Nex had a raised eyebrow while looking at me._

_It was about 10 minutes later and everyone came into the dining room to eat._

_It was almost time for Nex to leave..I then wondered if I would ever see him again.._

_I then felt like I was being watch I turned around and noticed that it was Rai._

_I smiled once I knew it was him and said "Oh! Hi Rai! Whats sup?"_

_He merely just smiled and looked at me before walking away. _

_I then thought (He is a stange person..)_

_We all walked to the door I then grabbed Nex in a hug then said "You better come back! Otherwise I will come and get you myself!"_

_Nex smiled and started laughing and then said "Alright..It's a deal I will come back. I Promise"_

_We then fist bumped and I said "Bye!"_

_Nex started walk backwards and said "I will come back I Promise!"_

_And soon before I knew it..He was gone. I frowned and started to cry a little._

_I then thought to myself (That's right! He promise! And family never breaks a promise!)_

_I smiled before going back inside._

_I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs (I wish dad could have come..Oh well he is busy being champion and all.)_

_I finally made it into my room and crashed on the bed with a creak. I then looked over to where the woods are out the window in my room._

_I smiled (I don't know why but..Whatever egg that is I have a feeling that it's going to have a happy life in the future..)_

_I then put on a courageous face and said " I am going to be a Dragon Master just like dad!"_

_I then closed my eyes and fell asleep..Unaware of who was watching me from the door._

_The door then closed_

_(I am sure you will dear..)_

* * *

_**Me: There we go another chaptune!**_

_**Everyone Except Me: We are not in it!**_

_**Nexus: Jeez..Calm down this is a Flashback about Dracos life and how he was inspired to become a Dragon Master.**_

_**Leena: How do you know that?**_

_**Nexus *Facepalms* I am his Nephew don't you think I would know that?**_

_**Martin: Well..Thats true.**_

_**Draco: *Looks at poll* Aughhh…I can't decide!**_

_**Me: Your still trying to decide!?**_

_**ShadowRoxas: Well it is a tough decision.**_

_**ElementalSnivy: Still.. It wouldn't take a person that long to vote.**_

_**SaiyanStyles: Who cares about politics anyway?**_

_**Everyone Except SaiyanStyles and Styles: *Looks at SaiyanStyles***_

_**Styles: Okay I give why is everyone looking at SaiyanStyles that way?**_

_**TheAceMt: We are not talking about politics we are talking about voting on the poll on Pokebrons Profile.**_

_**SaiyanStyles: Oh..Okay.**_

_**Me: Well..Anyway That's all for this Chaptune..Stick tune until next chaptune. Also don't forget to check out the poll and vote on which story you want me to do next!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Spiraling Insanity

_**Sigh..Sorry guys for the long wait for the new chaptune..But I am having a rough week..One because one of my friends died in a car accident on Wednesday..Two because I had to help someone elses fanfic I am pretty sure you know him from the review section 'ShadowRoxas12' and three..Thursday was my friend memorial Ceremony at school. Anyway..There is no role playing in this chaptune I just don't feel up to it at the moment..So I will just start the Chaptune.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't really need to say it do I? I don't own Pokemon! All OC's in this fanfic belong to the respective authors.**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: 3:40 Pm**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon center (Lobby)**

I sat there in disbelief refusing to believe that my nephew Nexus is here..I then got up and rushed over to him only to be tackled by the Unknown lion pokemon I never seen before.

Nexus then turned quickly and said "Hey stre- he was however cut off by the lion-like pokemon being thrown at him.

Nexus wasn't able to dodge the thrown lion and was thrown back.

He then rolled the lion pokemon off of her and looked forward to see a face he hasn't seen in a long while however..He was different..

This wasn't him and I know it! I am sure he still lives over in Blackthorn city..

I looked down and rage was my expression the reason why was unknown I only felt anger..

Thoughts rushed inside my head (They attacked you! Now you have to kill them!)

I started to shake my head only to feel the anger rise as I was punched by Nexus and onto the ground.

Nexus grabs me and says "Dude! What is your damn proble- He was cut off by me laughing for no reason.

Nexus just stares at him wondering what is wrong with this guy when suddenly he grabs my arm and back throws me at the wall behind him.

I walked closer while he groaned and I found myself suddenly putting my foot on his stomach.

I was about to put pressure on it when I heard a voice "Draco! What are you doing!?"

I suddenly found my rage drop I then felt weak and looked down to see my foot and where it was placed.

I suddenly fell backwards and crawled away I then asked myself "Did I do this? No! I would never kill..I can't nor hurt anyone..I can't..I jus- I was cut off by something hitting my head and I blacked out.

Before I blacked out though..I thought one last thing..

(The animal I have become.)

* * *

**Pov. William**

**Time: 3.45 Pm**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (Lobby)**

I never thought I would have to do that..Especially to a good friend I feel sick at myself for doing something like that to him..

Why did he act like that though?

I shook my head then walked over and kneel in front of the unconscious Draco.

I then thought (Why? Why did you attack someone you didn't even know?)

"Draco! Draco! Where are yo-" I heard Faith call out only to be cut off once she found out where he was.

I sighed then turned around "Faith…"

Faith saw the weapon in my hand..It was a bat that I borrowed from a kid once I found out what Draco was doing.

Faith started to shake and said "W-what d-did y-you d-do t-to h-him?"

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Dream world?**

I woke up..Only to see darkness I figure that I was in Giras void..But I wasn't because the atmosphere was very different.

I looked around only to hear a distorted voice "Well..Well..Look who we have here..Welcome to our humble chamber"

I turned around and once I got a look at him I fell back onto the floor of darkness.

I thought (No! It can't be!)

I then started to stuttered "It can't be! There's no way!"

He looked exactly like me..The only thing different is that he has a shadowing aura.

My shadow self said "Hahahah! On the contrary I am you no matter how much you denie it..

I got up and said "No..Theres no way..You can't be me!"

My shadow self then chuckled and said "Tell me..Did you enjoy hurting them? Because I know I had fun watching it.."

I then grew angry and tried to punch him only for my fist to go through him.

I stopped and then silently asked "What do you want..?"

He then started to laugh and then said " What everyone wants of course! Tell me..whats the main thing that everyone needs?"

I then thought for a while before putting on a shocked expression he then said "I am guessing you know the answer judging by that expression."

I then put on an angry face and said "Sanity..Correct?"

He laughed and said "You sir know yourself! Now tell me what's the opposite of Sanity?"

I then said "Insanity..What's your motive!?"

He smiled before saying "But if I told you..There would be no fun..You will just have to figure it out..After all I am you..ha..ha..hahahaha!"

He then started to walk away I then shouted "Come back here and face me you coward!"

I then felt myself drifting away with my vision slowly going away.

* * *

**Pov. ?**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

Hmph..Stupid Giratina always getting in the way..I was going to head down there and have some fun myself..But he said if I lay a finger on him he will make sure I am nothing but dust..

"Oh..well I guess I will wait until the Spiral comes back..If he wins..I might help him.." I said to myself.

* * *

**Pov. Faith**

**Time: 4:50 Pm**

**Location: Police Station**

I have been waiting for an awful amount of time..They wanted me to wait outside the interrogation room.

I was very worried that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore..Because of the incident he maybe charge with assault and for hurting someone elses pokemon.

So if he gets arrested I won't have anywhere else to stay or be with..And to top it all off I won't be able to kiss or feel him anymore..

"Hey.." I turned to see the guy we saved 4 hours ago.

I looked at him with watering eyes and looked back to the interrogation room then said "D-Draco i-is g-going t-to g-get t-taking a-away f-from m-me.."

Nix looks into the interrogation room and turns to me and smiles, he then starts to walk in the direction of the interrogation room.

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: 4:40 (Before Faith meets Nix)**

**Location: Police Station**

"Ugh..W-where am I?" I asked while trying to rub my head only to notice that I got handcuffs on.

"The Police Station" I hear a voice say from the other side of the room.

I look over to see Officer Jenny polishing her gun and immediately said "No! I didn't do it I swear!"

She turned around and shot the wall that I was sitting against right beside me, I turned my head to see that the bullet was right beside me.

I then sweat dropped and started to cry which I haven't ever done in a long time.

Officer Jenny then yelled "Shut up! You're a criminal yet you cry!"

"The only criminal here..Is you Officer Jenny.." A voice said

We then turned over and saw that there was my dad sitting on the edge of the window.

"Dad!?"

**Cliffhanger..Sorry if it isn't much..Next chaptune will be longer as well as role play..See ya Pokebron out.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

_**Me: hello peeps and I am back and feeling much better! I am ready to get this chaptune on the roll.**_

_**ShadowRoxas12: Glad you are feeling better Buddie!**_

_**SaiyanStyles: Yeah..NOW START THE CHAPTUNE!**_

_**Me: Whoa! Hold on their Sai..That's my line!**_

_**William: Since when?**_

_**Me: Since we created this fanfic of course.**_

_**Glenda: Uh..Where's ElementalSnivy?**_

_**ElementalSnivy: Over here!**_

_***Everyone turns to see ElementalSnivy stuck in the computer***_

_**Leena: How is that even possible..?**_

_**Martin: I do not know…**_

_**Jamailmckinzie: That defies the laws of physics!**_

_**Me: Dude! You are so lucky! I wish I could be stuck in a computer! But.. seriously GET OUT! So I can start working on the fanfic!**_

_**ElementalSnivy: I would but..I don't know how to get out!**_

_***Host Fireheart walks in***_

_**Host Fireheart: Sup Guys!? How's it going?**_

_**Me: Oh nothing much just starting the new chaptune! Also don't forget to check out the poll I need as many votes as possible before I am finish with Draco's adventures: A New Adventure!**_

_**Also I added a new choice in the poll section so make sure to vote!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN POKEMON! ONLY OUR RESPECTED OCS!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**Pov. Nix**

**Time: 4:43 PM (After Draco talks to Officer Jenny)**

**Location: In the hallways of the police station.(In front of the Interrogation Room.)**

I walked to the door to hear someone yell then a gunshot I then thought that something bad was happening so I begin to bash at the door.

"Agghh..That..Hurts.." I was still healing from fighting the two ekans and arbok.

I quickly bashed it one more time and smashed the door off its hinges.

"Aaaugh..Man..that hurts.." I said in a whisper.

I turned and what I saw shocked me to the core.

"G-Giratina.." I stuttered in shock and fear.

I also saw some sort of purple gooish pokemon cowering in fear, I also saw the guy I believe that saved me from arbok and ekans poison.

I then thought to myself (So..That guy must be the Draco that Faith mention..)

What's really shocking about the guy is that he is not afraid of Giratina he is actually happy..Well sorta he seems angry at something.

They all turned to me

I then said "….Well I am fucked."

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: 4:43 PM (After Draco talks to Officer Jenny and before Nix breaks into the room)**

**Location: Inside The Interrogation Room**

I looked at dad with confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

Giratina's Eyes start to glow and something begin to happen to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny's body begin to glow and after the glow was finish there was a Ditto standing there in fear.

I looked at him with anger and said "Why you son of a- I was cut off by someone bashing the door down and saying something under their breath.

We all turned to the doorway to see the guy we saved from dying out there in the wild.

He then said "…Well I am fucked."

I then said "It's won't hurt you."

Girtina turns to me and says "Gira? Oooh..You are starting to bond and forgive me are you son?"

I turned to him and said "Don't push it..And for one..I can't stay mad at you forever and Mom wouldn't want that..BUT I don't trust you fully yet..You will have to gain my trust back."

Nix was confused as to what this conversation was going and putting two and two together..

He then shouted out "Your Giratina's son!?"

I was shocked that he easily figured it out..Then again we were speaking about mom and me not fully trusting him.

I decided that I needed to say something before something bad happens "Nah..I am just chilled around ghost types.." I said while putting on the best deadpanned face.

Honestly I am not chilled when I am around ghost types they freak the hell out of me..But I guess I will have to deal with it since my dad is a ghost type.

"O-oh..Okay..What happened?" Nix asked me

I just pointed to the ditto in front of me and came up with the best lie I could muster to keep my secret hidden.

"Well..This ditto was a run away from Giratina's distortion realm..And the Ditto tried to impersonate Officer Jenny after I got caught attacking a stranger and his pokemon..But shortly after you busted in..Giratina arrived and revealed who he really was.." I said with confidence and hoped he would take it.

I didn't want to lie about me attacking a stranger..Or was it? I felt like it really was him.

Nix stared at me before walking out the room I then noticed he dropped something.

"Whats….that?" I soon found myself walking unconsciously towards it and picked it up.

It was a necklace of some sort..It looked very ancient.

"Hmm..I will give it back to him when I see him." I then placed it in my pocket and turn towards dad.

"So..You lied..And here I thought you would never take after me." Gira said with a smirk.

I just snorted and said "I didn't take shit from you..I only lied to keep the secret hidden..Right now I only want certain people I can trust and know with my secret."

(Tee hee..So the mother prevails! Its only obvious since he likes what he sees..) I heard Arceus or my mother say telepathically.

I flushed and shouted out "What the hell!? How are going to say that!? And that's not the reason why I take after you so much!"

(Oh no! I didn't mean for you to hear that! I was really trying to send it to Gira instead..But somehow it went to you..Uh well I will be going now..Take care Sweetie! Love you!) I hear my mom say telephathicly.

I just stood there with my blushing red cheeks and decided that I need to get out of here.

"Hey dad! Can you give me a ride out of here?" I said to him.

I then thought to myself (You better now make a freaking sexual joke! I swear if you do..)

He smirked and said weirdly "Only if you return the favor son.."

"THAT'S IT I AM OUT!" I run out of the room in a flash not caring what dad does to the ditto.

* * *

_**Sorry if its small I have a lot of things to do today that I was not planning somethings came up and I have to make this short..As for why Nix is the only one that was in this chaptune is because i am introducing the characters in a way that would seem like how you would meet someone in real life and having them meet in a group all together would seem..Not realistic. Second check the poll..There is one new choice you can choose from..Third I have open house at my school today and my grandpa is having to do some things on my computer later after the open house..Finally I have to take a shower and get ready for school tomorrow.**_

_**Also If any of you are Persona fans Check out Roses Are Red Shadows Are black and Persona 4: Shadows Of Life (Must read Roses Are Red Shadows Are Black before reading Persona 4: Shadows Of Life) I am the author of both stories so feel free to check out those when you want Persona fans.**_

_**I will have you know that I feel much better now and will begin writing more better! This is Pokebron Signing off! Peace!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Bridge! Part 1

_**Hello guys! I am back! I have been very busy for the past couple of days with clubs and basketball manager as well as my other fanfic called Pokemon Spirits..Anyway nothing much to say but give a review. (Be honest.)**_

_**Group Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN POKEMON! JUST OUR OC"S!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**Pov. Draco**

**Time: 5:00 PM**

**Location: Inside the police station (Hallway)**

Ugh..I don't understand my parents..What's with my dad and my mom cracking jokes at me like that? Ah..Well nothing I can do I suppose..

"Draco!" I heard a familiar voice say

I turned around and saw Faith charging at me in tears and coiled around me.

Faith smiled weakly and said "I am so glad you're okay. I thought I was never going to see you again."

I smiled and said to her "I missed you too."

Faith kissed me on the cheek and asked "What happen to the quiet guy?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Beats me..He came but, after seeing I was okay he went away.."

"Hey!" I heard William's voice

I walked a bit further with Faith coiled around me and reached the lobby and soon enough there was William, Glenda, Martin, and Leena.

I smiled weakly and said " H-Hey guys.."

They turned to me and was shock to see that I had got out of jail or interrogation.

William flinched before saying "How did you g-get out?"

Before I could say something Faith spoke for me "He got out because of Quiet guy.."

Everyone except for me looked at Faith in a funny way.

William frowned before saying "Quiet guy?"

I then said "The guy we rescue from the two wild Ekans and the one wild Arbok.."

William then asked "Why did you attack that guy? And tried to kill him and his Pokemon?"

I stood silently and thought (I can't tell them…I mean who is going to listen to a guy who says there was a guy that looked exactly like him and took control of his body and attacks a random person? Apparently no one..)

Before I could say something..My dad came and said calmly "Well..It turns out we were testing a new device called GenForm..But it turns out it didn't work properly and well..You get the idea." He looked at me and smile.

"Yeah..I was testing a new Device called GenForm for Dad's Reasearch.." I lied although I feel guilty for doing it.

William however stared at my dad knowing about my secret..And was about to say something when he decided that it was best to not ask about what really happened.

William then said "Well..I guess we should be going..We need to go ahead and leave Cerulean City..We have been here long enough and I don't think the gym leader is coming back anytime soon..So let's start heading towards the next gym..We will come back here at a later date and see if the gym leader is here.."

I nodded and smiled and I began to sign some papers that will allow me to be release from the police station and after that we gathered our things and begun our way out of Cerulean City.

My Dad went another direction after we left Cerulean City..That whole time though..Who was that? Was it true that he was me?

William soon noticed that I was bugged by something and asked "Are you okay?"

I quickly respond "Yeah!"

"Hey!" We heard a voice call from behind us.

We all turned around and when we did..We saw the guy that we saved 3 hours ago..I think he said his name was Nix.

Nix walked up to us and asked "Do you mind if I travel with you guys? I am traveling myself but..Its more entertaining when in a group rather than being by yourself"

I smiled. "Sure! Also you dropped this.." I handed over the ancient necklace over to Nix.

Nix looks at it in confusion. "Um..That's not mine."

I look at him in confusion. "But it was in the room when yo-Never mind..I guess I will hold on to it."

I put the Old looking Amulet in my pocket and looked at everyone else. "Are all of you guys ready?"

William nervously smiled. "Heck Yeah!"

Nix nodded.

Faith smiled "Yep! Ready when you are!"

Leena smiled. "As long as I am not stuffed inside a pokeball then yes."

Glenda smiled. "I am ready as long as everyone else is."

Martin smiled wide. "I am ready!"

I smiled. "Let's go!"

We all walked side by side and headed towards our destination. "Alright..So where are we heading?"

Everyone except me sweatdropped.

I then facepalmed. "Let me pull out a map.."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a map and looked at where we are..Hmm..It says here if we go north of that bridge..We should be able to make it to that cave near that house.

I smile and nod my head before I continue moving. "Okay guys! Let's g-" I was push back by some guy that looks in his 20's, and is wearing bug catcher equipment. **(A/N Remember this is based off the kanto region but further into the future..At this time Ash is in the Sinnoh Region)**

I look at the guy in anger. "Hey! What was that for!?"

The guy smirks and says. "This is the battle bridge..or aka the Nugget Bridge You must battle the trainers to proceed..I am Bug Catcher Cale! And I would like to battle!"

Cale throws out a Caterpie. "And you shall not past!"

I smirk. "Well I am Dragon Trainer Draco! And I am going to kick your ass! Faith! Let's show him what we are made of!"

Faith smiles and jumps in front. "I am ready when you are Draco!"

Cale screamed and said "Your Pokemon can talk!? What kind of Pokemon is that!?"

I smirked. "This is Faith a Dragonair! This Pokemon is rare in the Kanto Region..Most of them live in the Johto Region..And she can talk because she learned how..Now since you wanted a battle let's begin! Faith use Dragon Tail!"

Cale panicked. "D-Dodge it! And use String Shot!"

But Cale's Caterpie was too slow and ended up getting hit dead on by Faith's Dragon tail causing the Caterpie to be blown back from the attack. "Good job Faith! But it's not over!"

William smiled at the battle that has taken place. "That Caterpie won't last long..Especially against Faith."

I smiled. "Cale..You need to calm down..If your Pokemon see you panic they will panic as well..So if you want to do better I suggest you calm yourself."

Cale calmed down a bit. "Okay! Caterpie use tackle!"

I then said "Counter it with DragonBreath!"

Faith Inhaled and then waited for the Caterpie to get closer and exhaled the breath and air she inhaled and released it into a blast hitting the Caterpie dead on causing the Caterpie to get paralyzed.

Cale got his pokeball and return his Caterpie and threw out another Pokemon this time it was Weedle. "Weedle use Poisen Sting!"

I look at Faith and said "Dodge it! Jump And use Dragon Tail on the ground!"

Leena looks confused before realizing what I was doing. "This should be interesting.."

William smiled. "I agree.."

Faith Jumped up high dodging the Poison Sting and used Dragon Tail and started to spin in the air coming down and slammed her tail on the ground causing a shockwave to move forward towards the Weedle.

Cale noticed the Shockwave and said "Dodge it! Quick! Then used String Shot!"

I then shouted out. "Quick use DragonBreath!"

The Weedle dodged the shockwave barely but couldn't dodge the Dragonbreath heading at the Weedle's direction.

The weedle fainted and was re-called to its pokeball.

I smile and said "Not bad..You are pretty good."

Cale then says while pulling out another pokeball "This isn't over I still got two Pokemon left! Go! Metapod!" He throws out Metapod.

I smile and said "Faith use DragonBreath!"

Cale then says. "Dodge it! And use Harden!"

Metapod dodges it and then uses harden which hardens its shell.

I smiled and said "Use Dragon tail on Metapod!"

Cale then says. "Dodge it and use tackle!"

Metapod dodge it and use Tackle on faith from the side.

I then shouted out. "Not so fast! Now! Swing your tail and use Dragon Tail!"

Metapod was knocked back by Faith's Dragon tail and was knocked back but didn't faint because of its move harden which increased Metapod's defence.

Cale grit his teeth and said "Metapod! Use Tackle!"

I smiled. "Dodge it! And use Slam!"

Metapod was slammed away by Faith and fainted.

I smiled and said. "That's three down..One more to go!"

Cale returns Metapod and throws out Kakuna. "Kakuna! Use harden!"

I smile and decide to withdraw Faith. "Faith you can take a rest..Return!"

Faith smiled proudly and slithered her way to my side.

I then called out. "Vibrava! It's your time buddy!"

Vibrava fly's over in front of me. "Vi! Vi! Brava!"

Cale looks at me confused. "Wait..Do you keep all of your Pokemon out?"

I smiled and said. "Yep! I don't like keeping my Pokemon in Pokeballs..I prefer if they are by my side..Thats the best way to bond with them!"

Cale then nodded and said "Okay..Let's go! Kakuna! Use harden!"

I then said. "Use Slam!"

Kakuna used Harden and saw that Vibrava was flying at him and Vibrava slammed at Kakuna with its body.

Cale sighed when he noticed that his Kakuna fainted in one hit even with the Harden.

I shouted at Vibrava and said "Good job Vibrava!" I look back at Faith and said "You too Faith!"

I then noticed that Cale was upset and I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Hey..It's alright..You did a great job! All you need to work on is attack and a little bit of defence..But other then that you are good."

Cale looked up and smiled. "Thanks..I appreciate it."

I smiled and said. "No problem."

William and the others came up to me and signaled us to continue to the next trainer. "Alright..Well we need to get going see ya Cale..You will become a great trainer one day..I can see that much."

William smiled and said "Good job! That was impressive with the shockwave."

I shook my head and said. "None of that was me..I was just the one giving ideas..You need to applaud Faith and Vibrava..They were the ones that were battling."

Nix chuckled and said. "Well of course they are! But Will was talking about the idea..Not the battlers."

I laughed and felt Faith coil around my body until she stopped on the side of my chest and kissed me on the cheek real quick. "I love you Draco.." Faith whispered.

I whispered back "I love you too..You did a good job..Do you need to rest? Or do you think you can battle?"

Faith smiled and said. "Yes..As long as you are calling the shots.."

I chuckled and stopped when we heard a voice.

"I am second! Now it's serious!"

* * *

_**Well everybody that's it for this chapter! Who is the second trainer on the battle bridge? Will Draco be able to beat him or her? When will I stop talking like this? My name is PokeBron and I am out! Peace!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Battle Bridge! Part 2

_**What's up guys!? PokeBron here! Coming to bring you a new chapter! The only thing I have to say is that you guys need to check the Poll out on my profile and vote..It's major because it has to do with my fanfics and writing..No! It's not bad! It's something to do with my writing is all..With that out of the way! Let's begin the chapter for Nugget Bridge Pt 2!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon! Only our OC's!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 6:20 PM (After the first battle on Battle bridge.)**

**Location: The Battle Bridge (Aka Nugget Bridge.)**

We came to a stop once we saw a female who looks to be 25 or 30 years old, she was wearing a white collar shirt and a bright blue skirt, and finally she had brown hair. "So..I am guessing you are the next trainer we have to face?"

She smiled wide. "Yeah! My name is Ali! But most refer me to Lass Ali..Anyway..Let's get this battle on the road! Or should I say bridge?" Ali throws her pokeball in the air and what came out was a Pidgey.

Faith uncoils off of me and stands in front. "Faith is ready..When Draco is ready."

Ali stares at Faith in shock. "That's a talking Dragonair!? I must have eaten too much for breakfast this morning.."

I laughed and waved my hands in the air. "No..You aren't going crazy or anything..Faith has just learn how to talk that's all.."

Ali looks at me weirdly but decides not to speak anymore of it. "Pidgey! Use gust!"

I look at Faith quickly and shouted. "Quick! Ride the current and use Dragon Tail!"

The gust hit Faith and caused her to get sent with the wind, as faith flew in the air she begin riding the current and when it brought her close enough to Pidgey she used Dragon Tail causing the Pidgey to get blown back a few feet.

Ali quickly shouted. "Quick! Use Double Team!"

Pidgey used double team making four copies of itself. "Pid Pid Pidgey!"

I smirked. "Faith! Use Dragon Tail and sweep all of them!"

Faith swinged her tail and sweeped all of the Pidgey Copies sending the original one flying until landing in front of Ali as Pidgey passed out on impact.

I look at Faith with a smile. "Good job Faith!"

Faith smiled and look towards Ali waiting for her to throw out another Pokemon. "I am ready for the next Pokemon."

Ali gulped and threw out another pokemon this one being a Oddish. "Oddish! Use Sweet Scent!"

Oddish released a Sweet Scent. "Od od oddish!"

Faith sniffed the air and shaked her head trying to get rid of the sweet smell. "Draco..What shall I do?"

I looked at the Oddish and smirked. "Faith! Get up close and use Dragon Tail!"

Faith ran forth and swung her tail but then Ali shouted out. "Dodge it Oddish!"

The Oddish dodged it but then I shouted out. "That's what I was hoping for! Faith! Turn around and use DragonBreath!"

Faith turned around quickly and released a blast of DragonBreath towards Oddish knocking the oddish a few feet back but not enough to make the Oddish faint.

William was staring closely. "Man..That oddish is tough if it survived that blast."

Glenda smiled. "Yeah..I guess that Oddish is really loyal to her seeing how it manage to pull through that blast."

Vibrava who was sitting with William, Glenda, Nix, Leena, and Martin heard some footsteps coming from behind us. "Mind if we watch?"

William turned around and saw Styles. "Oh hey it's you! Sure! We don't mind Styles."

Styles snorted and looked at Draco. "Hmph..I still don't trust him..There is something about him that's off..Like he is hiding something.."

William looked back at Draco. 'He knows something is up..Hopefully he won't ask me what Draco's Secret is..There is no telling what his reaction is going to be if I tell him that Draco is the son of Arceus and Giratina..'

Ali shrieked. "Eeeeek! Oddish! Hang in there! Use Absorb!"

Oddish used absorb but then Oddish shaked a little and static was coming off Oddish's body. "Od..Od.."

Ali's eyes widen. "It can't be! Oddish is paralyzed..But how!? That wasm't even a electric type move!"

I smiled at her. "You are right..It's not a Electric type move..It's a Dragon type move..But there is a chance that the move can paralyzed the body of a pokemon..The paralyzing effect comes from leftover adrenaline which is stored inside the body of the dragon type..But when the leftover Adrenline is left over for a long period of time in the body it doesn't produce the same adrenaline that would give you energy..Instead it produces a gas which if the dragon type shoots a DragonBreath at a living being..The gas if inhaled or swallowed up close, it will shut down the nerves and joints to your body temporarily..From the brain causing the paralyzed effect in your body."

Styles had raised eyebrows and thought. 'This guy knows a hell of a lot about Dragon types and their movesets..'

Glaceon popped out from the bag on Styles back and looked towards Faith. "Gla Gla Glaceon!"

Styles smiled slightly when he saw his love woke up. "Glad to see you are finally awake."

I smile. "Now..Faith! End this with Dragon Tail!"

Faith leaps high in the air and slams her tail downward on top of the Oddish's head. "Od...ish."

The Oddish fainted and was encased in a bright red light before being put back in it's pokeball by Ali. "Good job Oddish..You earn a nice good rest.."

Ali threw out another pokemon this one being a bellsprout. "Alright Bellsprout! Use Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout used Vine Whip and hit Faith causing her to be blown back. "Bell Bell Bellsprout!"

I smiled and thought that it was time to use a move that Faith hasn't used in a while. "Faith! Use Dragon Rage!" Faith's face puckered up and her body begin to glow. My eyes widen. "Faith! You are evolve-Wait..What's going on!?" Faith's form begin to shift to a dragonite but then it went back to a Dragonair.

Leena noticed something forming in her mouth. "Watch out! She is releasing Dragon Rage!"

Faith used Dragon Rage and blasted Bellsprout making the pokemon faint. "Draco! Faith won!" Faith turned around and looked towards Draco.

I smiled but begin to worry. "Are you okay Faith? You didn't evolve.."

Styles walked towards me. "She has a evolution Defect..She can't evolve."

I look back at Faith and noticed she had tears running down her cheeks. "Faith…"

Faith is crying. "F-Faith..F-Faith is worthless.."

I got down on my knees quick and hugged her. "That is not true! You aren't worthless! I don't care if you evolve! As long as you are you! That's all I really need!"

Faith looked at me before licking me on the cheek . "T-Thank you…"

I smiled. "No problem…Looks like we won't be finishing the battle bridge today..Let's all head back and rest..Tomorrow we will complete the challenge."

As I got on my knees and everyone started heading back I walked towards Styles. "So..What do you want? Or do you want to travel with us?"

Styles glares at me. "No..I am just here to see how you battle..My love also wanted to see Faith.."

I reel back from the glare he is giving me. "Sorry man..Didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

After that it was silence as we headed back to the Pokemon Center to get ready for the challenge tomorrow.

* * *

_**WE HIT 10,000 views! You guys know what that means!? That means you can ask ME three questions YOU MUST PM ME THE QUESTIONS..It can be whatever you want..Also Sorry if its short..I made it short because I am dividing the Battle bridge into parts..Also I know that it's really called the Nugget Bridge..But when I was 7 year's old I called it the Battle Bridge instead of the Nugget Bridge..It sounds cooler anyways..Also! Check out the Poll on my profile! It's about my writing so make sure to check it out! This is PokeBron and I will see YOU! In the Next chapter! But before that! How many of you liked the made up Dragon type Biology I did on Dragon Types!? DID YOU LIKE IT!? No...Forget you then..This is PokeBron and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20: Battle Bridge! (Final Part)

_**What's up guys!? PokeBron here! Coming to bring thee another chaptune! This will be the final part of Battle Bridge! And then we will advance onward! Also I joined a FNAF community so updates may or may not be slow..But don't worry I will get around to it sure enough! Now let's begin the chaptune!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN POKEMON! ONLY OUR OC'S!**_

_Draco's Adventures:_

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 8:30 AM**

**Location: Nugget Bridge (Aka..Battle Bridge.)**

"I am Timmy! And I am No. 3! I won't be easy!" The teenager with the yellow cap and blue shirt said in front of me.

I smiled. "Oh yeah? I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you."

Faith jumps off my shoulder and stands in front of me before Timmy throws out a Sandshrew. "Faith..Let Timmy attack first."

Faith nodded and sure enough, Timmy shouted out a command. "Sandshrew! Use Scratch!"

I smirked. "Dodge it Faith!"

I saw Faith dodge the attack and then I decided that now was my chance. "Faith! Use Dragon Tail!"

Faith slams her tail on the back of the head of the Sandshrew, The Sandshrew slides on the bridge from the impact and fainted. "Nice job Faith!"

Timmy threw out a Ekans and shouted out. "Ekans! Use Poison Sting!"

I look at the Ekans movements as it came closer to get a close shot. "Faith! Dodge to the left!"

Faith dodge to the left and escaped the up close Poison Sting. "Faith! Use DragonBreath!"

Faith shot a DragonBreath towards the Ekans hitting it dead on, the ekans fainted and Timmy frowned. "Ekans..Sigh..Return."

I look at Timmy and smiled. "You got a long way to go before you become a true trainer..Keep it up and you will succeed."

Timmy smiles and waves at me before heading towards the Pokemon Center.

William came up to me and smiled. "Good job you two..I wonder how many trainers are left.."

We continue to walk forward until we came upon a girl who looks to be 20 years old with the exact same clothing that Ali had on yesterday.

She looks at me. "I am Reli! And I am No. 4! Getting Tired?"

I shaked my head and sure enough Faith jumped in front and stared at her opponent who had appear from behind the girl, A Male Nidoran had appear from behind the girl and stared at Faith. "Alright..Let's show em what you are made of Faith!"

Reli smiled and yelled. "Nidoran! Use Poison Sting!"

I look at Faith and yelled out. "Dodge it!"

Faith quickly moved out of the way. "Now! DragonBreath!"

Reli smiled. "Quick! Dodge it and use Horn Attack!"

I look at Male Nidoran's movements and realized that Faith can't get out in time. "Faith! Cancel the attac-" I was cut off by Faith screaming.

Faith had been hit by the horn attack and was sent skidding towards me. "Faith..Return.."

Faith looked at me as tears flowed down her eyes. "N-No..I can still do it…I am not worthless.."

I get down on my knees and rub her tears away. "You would never be worthless to me..I just don't want you getting seriously injured or worse…Just rest..Okay?"

Faith smiles weakly and sits by Glenda and William.

I then look at the sky. "Vibrava! Come and aid me please!"

Vibrava looks down and immediately dives downwards and stands front and center ready to battle. "Alright..Time to finish em off..Vibrava! Use Sand Tomb!"

Vibrava uses Sand Tomb causing Nidoran to be trapped in a vortex of Sand, Reli looks at Male Nidoran in horror. "Nidoran! Get out of there!"

I smiled. 'It's over'

Male Nidoran jumps and attempts to push through the vortex of Sand but is hit by the sand and is thrown around until the Sand tomb dies out leaving a Fainted Male Nidoran on the ground.

Reli returns the Male Nidoran and throws out a Female Nidoran. "Nidoran! Use horn attack!"

I then smirked. "Use Sandstorm! And stop Nidoran in her tracks!"

Vibrava uses Sandstorm by flapping its wings towards the Female Nidoran causing the Female Nidoran to stop in her tracks as she held onto the bridge with everything she had.

I smiled. "Now! Finish it with Take Down!"

Vibrava used Take Down and hit the Female Nidoran head on causing it to skid towards her trainer.

I look at Reli who sighed but smiled. "Great battle! I like how your Pokemon fight."

I smiled. "Thanks..How many trainers are left?"

She smiled at me. "Just one more."

I sighed and smiled. "Thank you..Have a good day."

We then went on our way towards the last trainer who looks like a boy scout. "Are you the last trainer?"

He turns around and smirks. "Okay! I am Camper Ethan! No. 5! I will stomp you!"

He then throws out a Mankey who looks pumped up. "Alright..Let's see what you got Ethan..Vibrava let's go!"

Vibrava lands in front of me and I smile. "Alright! Vibrava! Use Take Down!"

Ethan smiled wide. "Dodge it Mankey!"

Mankey dodged it with ease. "Mankey! Use Tackle!"

Mankey used Tackle but that's when I smirked. "Vibrava! Use Sandstorm!"

Vibrava used Sandstorm and stopped Mankey in his tracks. "Now! Use Sand Tomb!"

Vibrava then used Sand Tomb causing the Sandstorm to have a double effect on the Sand Tomb, Ethan then yelled out. "Get out of there!"

Mankey jumped at the Sand tomb but was thrown around in the vortex leaving him knocked out as he was tossed around, until the sand tomb dissolved. "Hmm..? Not bad..He is still standing."

The Mankey was still standing until he fell to the ground. "Uh..Never mind..Good Battle!"

Ethan smiled as he picked up his mankey. "Yeah..Great battle!"

William walked up to me. "So..We finally did it huh? The end of Nugget Bridge.."

I nodded my head and Faith jumped onto my body leaving me on the ground as she licked my face. "Draco…We did it!"

I smiled and kissed her back. "Of course we did! Now come on let's get to the next city..If I recall..It's Vermillion City..If I am right that is."

Glenda nodded her head. "You are correct..It is indeed Vermillion City.."

I then got up as Faith coiled around my body and we begin our trek to Vermillion City.

* * *

**POV. 3****rd**

**Time: 10:00 AM (After the Battle.)**

**Location: On a mountain overlooking the Nugget Bridge**

There is a figure standing up by a Gardevoir watching the group as they make there way across the bridge and onto the grass after 2 hours of battling.

The figure was wearing plain dark grey shirt, blue jeans, and has grey finger-less gloves on. "Interesting…They look promising to join..Shall we see if they will allow another one's company?"

The gardevoir reply's. 'Yes..But if they turn out to be mean..Let's leave them okay?'

The figure nods his head. "Agreed."

* * *

_**And that is it for the ending of Battle bridge! Our journey in the next chaptune will be longer I assure you! Now..I hope all of you guys have a great Fry-A-Day! Because I know I will! This is PokeBron! And this concludes the ending of Battle Bridge! See ya in the Next chaptune!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Gym Nightmare

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you a new chapter for Draco's Adventures: A New Adventure! Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a long time I have been busy with my other fanfics..**_

_**I appreciate the people who were patient enough for the next chapter! I have recently joined a FNAF community and I have to upload weekly or else I will lose my job as a staff member.**_

_**Also check out the new poll and vote!**_

_**Now without further ado! Begin the next chapter!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon! Only our OC's!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 10:30 AM**

**Location: Cerulean Cape (Near Bill's Research &amp; Pokemon Collection house.)**

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Sorry guys..I have a bad sense of direction in case you haven't noticed..That's why I let you lead the way when we were in Mt. Moon Will."

William chuckled. "It's alright..While we are here why don't we check the famous Pokemaniac and Pokemon Collecter Bill?

I look at the house and sure enough I felt tempted to see what type of person Bill was. "Sure."

We go up to the door and knocked, the door opened but no one was there. "Um..Maybe he isn't home?"

I then heard a voice. "Ahem..I am down here.."

I look down and saw a Clefairy and I look to my right towards William with a look that says 'What the fuck?'

The Clefairy laughs. "Don't freak out..I am Bill a Pokemaniac and Pokemon Collecter! I was doing a experiment when all of sudden it sorta went wrong and..Well you know how that turn out..hahaha.."

When I heard experiment I felt bad for the Pokemon since it is being treated as a lab rat rather than a sentinel being. "Well..Is there a way we can help you get transform back to a human?"

Bill looks at me shocked. "You would do that for me!? Thank you so much!"

I felt Faith lick my neck and cuddle my neck gently. "W-Well we came all this way thinking this was a path to Vermillion City but when truth it turns out it was a dead end..Might as well make the trip worth something right?"

Bill smiles and cheerfully speaks. "Hey! Cheer up! You guys are trainers right? If you want I can give you guys a S.S ticket to the S.S Anne as a reward."

I shaked my head. "Nah..It's cool..Keep it."

Bill smiles and says "Well..Okay just wait until I am in the teleporter, When I am in the teleporter go over to my PC and run the Cell Separation System."

Bill then goes into the teleporter and I quickly go over to the PC but when I did it said I had to enter a passcode. "Uhh..What's the passcode!?"

Bill shouted inside the teleporter. "EEVEE!"

I put the passcode in and when it came up there was a bunch of porn. "W-What the hell?"

William blushed and looked away. "Uh..Wrong file?"

Martin's face was red and he was croaking. "T-That's uh…H-Hot I think? No! What I meant to say was it looked weird..Yeah that's it."

Leena looked away blushing and her face was very red. "U-ugh! Man he is a bigger pervert then you two."

William looked at her nervously. "W-Wait! When did I become a pervert!? I never did anything pervert like!"

Leena snorted and looked at William. "Yeah right! That's not what I saw when I caught you one time staring at Glenda's ass."

Glenda blushed. "U-Uh..R-Really?"

Before William could say anything Nix jumped in and spoke. "Yeah he really did..Draco!"

I exit out of the porn real quick and searched files and eventually found the Cell Separation Process which I begin and when I did there was a 'ding' sound as the door on the left open and out came Bill. "Whew..Thanks guys! You are the best! Why are you guys all red in the face?"

I just got up from the chair and went over to Bill and shake his hand. "N-No reason..My name is Draco and this is." I was gesturing to Faith who was coiled around my neck.

Faith perked up and stared at Bill with a smile. "My name is Faith!"

Bill gasped. "A talking Pokemon! That is so awesome! May I-"

I put my hand in the air and cut him off. "No..She is not for testing or experimenting on..Well it looks like we got to go..See ya!"

Bill came up and hugged me. "I can't thank you guys enough! If you ever need anything I am willing to lend a hand!"

I waved my hands and shaked my head. "No thank you..I am glad we could help you though..Have a good afternoon!"

We left the house and I then pulled out the map. "Oh…Okay..It's south of Cerulean City..Well I guess we oughta head there..Come on!"

As we head back to Cerulean City I noticed the Gym Leader had just enter the gym. "Guys! We can challenge the gym now! Come on!"

William sighed. "You are excited about everything which isn't a problem..But the problem is keeping up with you."

Glenda giggled. "Well..If we sit here any longer it will just be the two of us.."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Get a room you two..Come on Draco, Nix, Martin, Faith, and Vibrava are getting ahead of us."

I went inside and I immediately went over to the gym leader who looked to be a 20 year old female with blonde hair and was wearing a hoodie which was yellow, Blue shoes and her hair was in a ponytie. "Oh..Why hello there! My name is Misty the water type gym leader! After traveling around with two of my friends I have caught a lot of friends or pokemon in this case and saw sights as well as battled along side with my friends…So after a long time from traveling..Hows about you be my first challenger since my adventure has ended!?"

I saw Misty throw out a staryu which I responded with a smirk. "Let's go Faith! Let's show her what we are made of!"

Faith smiles wide and jumps off my chest making me lose my balance a little before I planted my foot onto the ground regaining my balance. "Let's go Draco!"

Misty looked at Faith. "She can talk!?"

I just facepalmed and waved my hands. "She learned how to talk..Pokemon aren't stupid."

Misty stared at me and thought. 'He is a exact image of Ash..However he is less energetic then him.'

Misty smiled. "Staryu! Use Water gun!"

Staryu shot a water gun at Faith and Faith immediately dodged it, I then spoke confidently. "Faith! Use Dragonbreath!"

Faith shot a Dragonbreath which missed Staryu. "Oh no! What now Draco!?"

I scanned the area calmly until I saw it, a life float in the water. "Faith! Dive underwater and reach that life float!"

Misty noticed the Dragonair diving. "Quick! Staryu! Go after Faith! Don't let Faith reach the life float!"

Staryu went after Faith and when Faith reached the float I then quickly spoke with excitement. "Quick! Go through it and soar through the air!"

Misty was confused but then realized it but it was too late. "Staryu! No!"

Staryu had got stuck on the float with the edges piercing the float slightly. "That's it!"

I then quickly said. "Faith! Use Dragon Rage before the life float becomes deflated!"

Faith used Dragon Rage and it hit Staryu head on causing a shockwave of water and blinding light as well as smoke. "Ugh..Faith! Are you okay!?"

When the smoke cleared Faith was okay but Staryu has fainted leaving the winner of the first round Faith and Draco. "Yes! We did it Faith! We won the first round!"

Misty smiled and then shaked her head. "Good job! And this is my last pokemon."

I stop cheering and stared at her. "But didn't you have more pokemon than me?"

Misty smiles. "Yeah..But you got lucky..Because my real team is getting healed at the moment from our trek through Mt. Moon..So I only have two at the moment..My last one is infact.."

Misty smiled and flipped her pokeball in the air before releasing the pokemon from the Pokeball. "Starmie!"

Starmie was a very fast Pokemon with incredible speed in water, I grinned as I knew this one would be a challenge for us. "Alright..You get first move Misty!"

Misty smiled and thought. 'This time I know I will win this..Just like old times eh Starmie?'

Misty stared at the water until a thought came to mind. "Use Rapid spin on the water!"

Starmie begin to use rapid spin on the water making whirlpools in the process, Faith was then swirled around. "Eeek! Draaaaacooooo!"

Oh shit! This isn't good I better think of something quick..I then noticed Misty smiling. "Oh no..Quick! Faith! Get out of there!"

Faith attempted to get out but was stuck in the whirlpool that was made from Rapid spin. "I can't!"

Misty smiled a little and then spoke. "Starmie! Use Hydro Pump!"

Faith was then slammed by the water and was sent flying until she hit the wall just behind me, I ran up to her and curled her up in my arms. "Are you okay!? Faith!?"

I then heard a voice from my side. "She is okay..She is just unconscious is all."

I look to my right and saw a guy wearing plain dark grey shirt, blue jeans, and has grey finger-less gloves on,

His Face has some scars from some sorts of battles, Blueish-Grey eyes that show experience in something, and Short messy brown hair.

There was also a gardevoir standing beside him as he stared at me waiting for a response.

I then stood silent for a bit until I decided to ask him something. "Can you take care of her for me..Take her over to where my friends are at which is over there."

I pointed towards my friends who were staring at us with worry. "I got to finish what we started."

All of a sudden the mysterious guy with the gardevoir spoke to me. "Don't let frustration or anger get the best of you.."

I look back at him with my eyes pointed towards him. "I was never angry or frustrated."

I smiled wide with some of my teeth showing which caused him to back off. "Now..Let's continue this battle.."

I called out Vibrava and he hovered in front of me. 'I still need to think of a name for you..'

I then heard Misty speak. "You have first move!"

I closed my eyes and quickly said. "Slam!"

Vibrava slammed onto Starmie but with its speed it easily recovered, Misty then spoke. "Starmie! Rapid Spin!"

William stared at how Draco was acting. "What in the world is wrong with him? I have never seen him this calm before."

Leena smiled. "He is going to turn the tables..I can sense it."

Martin snorted. "How do you know? You aren't a psychic or a fairy type Leena."

Leena just rolled her eyes while she saw the figure and the gardevoir come upstairs into the stands. 'Who is he? Why can't I shake the feeling there is something different about him?'

Nix stared at Draco. 'What is the matter with you? Have you just given up? No..So far I know you..You are no quitter.'

I open my eyes and shouted out. "Now! Use Sand tomb and get Starmie trapped in its own vortex!"

Vibrava used Sand Tomb and caused a sand vortex to appear around Starmie but due to Starmie using Rapid spin at the same time it only caused a whirlpool fusion with a Sand Tomb.

The sand swirled around the Whirlpoll and since the Sand Tomb isn't a part of the Rapid spin or the cause of the whirlpool Starmie can't control it.

Misty yelled out. "Starmie! No!"

Whenever the whirlpool went away as well as the sand, Starmie was still standing but then that's when I decided it was enough. "Vibrava! Use Hyper Beam!"

Vibrava used Hyper beam and Misty was yelling out to get out of the way but Starmie was just too weak to move.

Once the water stopped falling from the explosion of Hyper beam everyone stared intently until Starmie was shown to have fainted leaving the winner of the water badge Draco.

Draco stopped looking downwards and looked up smiling. "Great game! Misty!"

Misty came over as well as all of my friends coming down to see me, Misty held out the badge which was a raindrop. "As the winner of today's battle against me..I present to you Draco the Water badge! Take it you and your team earned it!"

I picked it up before flicking it in the air and catching it. "I got the water badge!"

Everyone clapped their hands and chuckled at my reaction, but I stopped and went towards Faith as she was still knocked out. "It looks like we will be staying one more night in Cerulean City..We need to get Faith to the Pokemon Center!"

We rushed to the pokemon center and I just stared as the Nurse walked off, I felt somewhat cold and dead inside. 'Damn it!'

William patted my shoulder and smiled. "Everything will be all right I assure you."

The guy and the Gardevoir from before came up to me. "It's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself..Everything will be alright."

I nodded my head and the guy's hand was held out towards me. "My name is Tyler Kane..And I would like to accompany you on your journey."

I smiled weakly and shaked his hand. "Draco.."

William smiled. "My name is William and I am the chef of the group that is when I want to hahaha..My Pokemon are Glenda the Frogadier is Glenda..The Eevee is Leena..And finally the Mudkip is Martin."

Glenda smiled. "Nice to meet you Tyler!"

Leena smiled. "Nice to meet ya..Don't think about doing anything bad."

Martin smiled. "What's up!? Nice to meet ya! Welcome to the group! My name is Martin! And it's a pleasure meeting you Tyler!"

Nix walked up to Tyler. "My name is Nix..Nice to meet you."

Tyler laughed as well as Gardevoir. "Likewise! It's nice to meet all of you..This is Gardevoir my traveling companion and pokemon she has helped me in a lot of ways through traveling..And I hope we all can get along."

William laughed until he suddenly stopped. "I just realized something..Where is Styles? I guess we must have lost him when we were up at Cerulean Cape."

Tyler raised an eyebrow and looked at me and William. "Oh really..? I didn't know you two were a couple."

William's eyes widen and he laughed. "Hahaha! Oh hell no! We don't swing that way..We are just best friends is all."

Tyler realized this and facepalmed causing him to turn red in embarrassment. "Ugh..I can't believe I thought that.."

William laughed and bumped my shoulder. "Hey Draco! Can't you believe that Tyler just thought we were couples? Draco?"

I was thinking and worrying about Faith until I was brought out of my thinking when William shook my shoulders. "Huh? Oh uh..Yeah I knew that..Ha…ha…"

William stared at me with worry. "You probably should get some sleep..We all need it..We got a long of ways to go til we reach Vermillion City."

I then rented a room and headed up to my room and when I hit the bed I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: ?**

**Location: Nightmare?**

I was having my battle with Misty again but right when the Hydro Pump hit Faith and sent her flying she hit the wall and was bleeding very bad from the impact. "Faith! Are you okay!?"

Faith was twitching very badly and she was crying. "Draco..I won't make it.."

I yelled out. "No! You will make it! Hang in there for me okay!? Okay!? Don't go..Please.."

Faith smiled weakly and kissed me on the cheek. "I….Love you…Go…od..b..ye"

Faith then closed her eyes. "Faith? Faith..Please..No..No! Don't die Faith! I love you!"

I was then grabbed from behind and I was immediately tossed backwards as I landed on my rear end. "You love a Pokemon? You make me sick!"

It was William and he was glaring at me. "What do you mean William? You love Glenda remember!?"

Glenda shook her head. "I don't love William..I love Martin besides it is not possible to love a human for us pokemon."

I stare at her in shock. "N-No! This is some cruel joke! This can't be real! This is nothing but a nightmare!"

I then saw my friends leave and I stretched my arm out and screamed. "Don't go!"

Then all of a sudden I was tossed into a cell and I was behind bars as people laughed at me and told how worthless I am. "S-Stop…Stop…Stop it!"

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 2:00 AM**

**Location: Pokemon Center (Rented rooms)**

I woke up in a sweat and gasped as my body shook furiously at the nightmare I had just had. "It's fake..It's fake..There is nothing to be afraid of.."

I got up and went downstairs before going to the bathroom and splashing some water on my face. "It's a dream..A nightmare..Not real.."

I then begin heading back to my room until a thought crossed my mind. 'I want to be near her..To know she is okay..'

I went to the room Faith was in and saw her breathing and then I sighed in relief as I sat down in the chair. "I am so sorry..It's my fault you took that blow..I will be more careful next time..I..I will do my best to protect you."

I then fell asleep with one last thought in my head.

'I love you Faith..And nothing will change that.'

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again I am deeply sorry for not updating in a long time! I will try my best to keep up!**_

_**Also if you haven't already voted do it The poll is up so go check that out and vote.**_

_**This is Pokebron and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Peace out!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Despair Or Faith?

_**What's up guys!? PokeBron here! Bringing you a chapter for Draco's Adventures: A New Adventure! I counted the votes and more people suggested battle music and background music! So let's begin! But first look at the symbols and description below to know when to stop and play the music.**_

_**Also if some of you people are wondering why Misty is so different it's because this fanfic takes place **_

_**\+ - Play background music**_

_**= - Play Battle music**_

_**^ - Play Chase Music**_

_**~ - Stop playing the suggested battle music, Chase Music, or background music**_

_**Alright..Make sure you don't forget about those three symbols and what they stand for so you will know where and when to stop and or play the music.**_

_**Now..Onto the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANY MUSIC THAT APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! I DON"T OWN POKEMON! AND ALL OC"S BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Dream World?**

**Background Music: Lazy Afternoons From Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chase Music: Sinister Sundown from Kingdom Hearts II, Vector To The Heavens (Xion Final Battle) from Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX.**

**Battle Music: The 13****th**** Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX, and The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX.**

**(A/N Yes I am a huge Kingdom Hearts fan..And I plan to make a KH fanfic in the future but for now I am focused on the fanfics I have currently..Also please keep in mind I am not forcing any of you to listen to the songs that are shown..I am merely just showing the music that will fit this song the most..And also if there isn't any of you who don't like..Listen to your own music..But if you are a person who likes this kind of music go on ahead..But like I said I am not forcing anything..This is just the music I will be using for this fanfic..I will use many other songs by other authors..But I decided to go kingdom hearts on this chapter.)**

I woke up or so I think I did, I was in what appears to be a void of darkness with only light shining down where I stand. "Where am I? I must be dreaming.."

I heard a whisper and I immediately turned around only to see nothing there. "The dimensions are ripping…And are forging a new world….Can you hear them scream? Or are you too deaf to hear them? No matter…Put on a good show for me when the time comes.."

I turn around but I quickly fall to the ground because of how Faith looks, Faith's eyes are black and there is blood running down from the eye sockets and down the cheeks. "F-Faith? W-What h-happen t-to y-you?"

I get up but when I do she disappears and all of a sudden I felt a chill run down my spine but that is quickly replaced with horror as I heard Faith scream. "Draaaaaaaaaacooooo!"

I quickly opened my eyes and I looked around the room before realizing it was all a dream, I shakily rub my forehead and my eyes shifted to the Dragonair I know and love. "Faith…It was all just a dream…"

I shake my head and saw that sweat was running down my face as if I ran a marathon, I looked at the rounded table beside me and noticed a letter addressed to me. "A letter?"

I opened it and begin reading it out loud. "To Draco..We are heading over to Vermillion City and once Faith is all better head on over here..Meet us at the Pokemon Center..Sincerely Tyler..P.S. Styles wants to battle you."

I nodded my head and sighed as I just put the letter aside and looked at Faith who was breathing normally. "Faith…Please get well.."

* * *

**POV. Faith**

**Time: ?**

**Location: Dream Or Nightmare?**

I woke up to a dark room with lights flickering. "W-What's going on? W-Where am I? Draco!?"

The door to the room suddenly opened by itself, I slowly peeked out of the room and took a big glance at the hallway, the walls were crumbled down and there weren't any windows because they were all shattered by something ferocious. "I-I got to figure out where I am.."

I made my way out of the dark room and into the hallways but when I did I saw a figure in the distance right as I left the dark room. "Draco?"

**^ (Vector To The Heavens Xion Final Battle)**

The Figure who looks like Draco quickly begin running away and I quickly begin pursuing him "Wait!"

The Figure runs up some stairs and as I follow him quickly the stairs seem so endless and I begin to feel tired. "N-No..I AM NOT WEAK!"

I grew a rush of power and kept moving upwards and as I neared the top flight of stairs I noticed that we were on a giant tower of some sorts. "Draco!? Is that you!?"

I noticed his hair begin to turn white and he immediately jumped off the tower. "No! Don't! Come back!"

I jumped after him as we free fall into a dark abyss of some sort, We then hit solid ground and I felt no pain which I responded by shaking my head quite weirdly. "How come there isn't any pain?"

I noticed the figure continued to run and I quickly followed him again as our surroundings changed to what appeared to be a forest of some sort. "What's going on!? Stop! Quit running!"

A temple showed up in the distance and the figure quickly climbed the giant set of stairs as so did I. "Who is he and why is he running from me?"

(**Vector To The Heavens Xion Final Battle)**

As I climbed the top I noticed the figure was standing in the center. "….Not bad."

I panted and stared at him. "Why..Did..You run away from me? Who..Are you?"

The figure chuckled darkly and looked towards me, He had dark red eyes and one green eye amulet, His clothes were a dark red magician cloak like Draco's and he had brighter red colored hair. "My name….Is Ocard..But most call me..Despair…"

He laughed wildly and once he stopped laughing he smirked wide. "..And everyone else calls me….Draco."

I flinch and looked at him in horror but quickly shaked my head. "N-No! Y-You aren't D-Draco!"

I watched him as he pulled out a knife that is glowing red. "I never said you had to believe me you dumbass Dragonair!"

**= (The 13****th**** Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

Ocard lunged at me with the knife and I quickly dodged his attack and fired a Dragonbreath, but when the Dragonbreath went away Ocard was nowhere to be seen and I was immediately hit in the face as a fist came from the corner of my eye sending me flying in pain. "Man you are slow! And pathetic!"

I got up and angrily charged at him with the sphere on my chest glowing a bright red and the same with the orb on my tail. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am not pathetic!"

Ocard laughed and then charged with the blade turning red and glowing repeatedly. "NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!"

I jumped in the air and spin horizontally until Despair got closer, it was as if time slowed as Despair swung his glowing red knife upwards and I swung my tail downwards towards the blade. When we finally made contact the knife struck the orb on my tail and I quickly wrapped my tail around his arm. "What!?"

I then swung my face while I was still attached to his arm and headbutted his cheek causing him to stagger a bit but I was still holding onto his arm, I then tightly wrap around his arm and pulled upwards and loosed my tail up. When I did I tossed him backwards sending him flying in the air until he hit the ground. I panted and laid on the ground a bit. "I did it…Draco.."

**~ (The 13****th**** Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX)**

I heard someone laughing and my eyes widen as Ocard got up and darkness surrounded him. "You thought you defeated me!? Hahahahaha! How pathetic! No..I am showing my true colors right now!"

The darkness dismissed itself and standing in the middle again was Ocard, but this time wearing what looks to be a black cloak with purple flames as the pattern, He was wearing a mask which was half-White and Half-Black, And he had two scythes.

I begin to tear up as I failed to defeat Ocard. "D-Draco…I failed….I am sorry.."

Ocard charged at me and when he did I closed my eyes and I heard the sound of blades clinking against each other, all of a sudden I heard Draco's voice. "Hey..Don't give up Faith! I need you!"

I open my eyes to see that Draco seemed a bit taller than he should be, he pushed back Ocard with a sword I never seen before and then all of a sudden a fireball comes out of nowhere and hits Ocard sending him back a few feet. I look over to where the fireball came from and there was a creature of some sort..But for some strange reason he was a silhouette. "Yeah! Don't give up! I still got books to read at home! So let's get this over with!"

Ocard roared and charged again but was stopped again by another silhouette who is human but looks exactly like Draco, The Human Silhouette stabbed Ocard in the knee cap and kicked him in the chest. "Yeah! Come on! I got kids at home waiting for me..Let's finish this!"

Ocard shouted and quickly charged at the Human Silhouette. "Don't Interfere!"

Ocard was cut off short by yet another human Silhouette, The other Human silhouette seemed a bit different compared to the others though. "Not a chance…."

The Other Human Silhouette apparently punched with one hand before growing a claw on the other and slashing him in the chest. "Don't give up….I thought…I thought..I was alone too..Until I realized I was wrong..When I met her..Life got better..I realized that we can't do everything alone…Let's do this together!"

I got up and then Draco looked at me with a smile. "Faith! Use Dragon Rage!"

Me and Draco ran beside each other and I shot out a Dragonbreath until the flames wrapped around the blade Draco had, Draco slashed Ocard in the chest. "N-No…I-Impossible…"

And with a thud Ocard has fallen and then all I could see was light. "Faith!?"

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 10:00 AM**

**Location: Cerulean City's Pokemon Center**

I looked at Faith and saw that her eyes were opening, I quickly stood up and looked at her. "Faith!?"

Faith looked at me somewhat dazed and still adjusting to the light. "D-Draco? Is that you?"

I smiled wide and started tearing up, I immediately wrapped her in a hug. "F-Faith..I am so glad you are okay! I thought..I thought I was going to lose you.."

I held her tight as she licked my lips and threw her signature cheeky smile at me, I smiled back and then Nurse Joy came in. "Oh my! She is awake..May I ask that you leave..We are just going to do a checkup and see if she is okay."

I nodded my head but hugged Faith again. "I will be outside waiting Faith.."

Faith nodded her head and looked at me with her eyes watering a little. "I love you Draco…"

Nurse Joy looked at us weirdly not knowing our relationship, I left the room and sat in one of the chairs in the lobby. "Sigh…Man what a day."

After what seems like a hour Faith finally came out, I stood up and smiled wide but it quickly turned into a frown as I saw her charging at me. "Draaaaaacoooo!"

I sweatdropped and chuckled a little with a expression saying 'This is going to hurt!' and then I was tackled to the ground by Faith and she hugged me tightly wrapping around my chest. "Fai..Ca..n't breathe…"

Faith finally realized that she was choking me and loosed up her grip. "Sorry Draco…"

I chuckled and got up with her around my shoulders as usual. 'It's been so weird not having her on my shoulders..I am glad she is back..'

Faith smiled and noticed that William, Martin, Leena, Nix, and Glenda weren't here. "Draco? Where is everyone?"

I smiled and started walking outside with Faith still wrapped around my shoulders. "They went on ahead towards Vermillion City..But look.." I pulled out the badge that we won yesterday.

I smiled and showed it to Faith. "We won the droplet Badge yesterday..And it's all because you helped us pull through."

Faith smiled wide and noticed a Ice Cream stand. "Draco? Where are we going? Aren't we going to Vermillion City?"

I smiled as I bought us some vanilla Ice Cream, then we went over to a table and sat down with her still coiled around my shoulders. "Yeah..We are..But let's have some fun first..You and Vibrava deserve it..This is the Cerulean Festival..It was recently made a holiday a year ago..It celebrates the love for Pokemon and the events of the Team Rocket incident about three years ago."

I looked over towards a tree and saw Vibrava taken a nap on the branch, I chuckled and raised my hand up to give Faith a taste of Ice Cream. "Want a lick?"

Faith took a lick and when she did, she shivered and smiled a little. "It's good..But it's cold.."

I facepalmed as I remembered Dragon types don't like anything cold. 'Shit! How could I forget one of the main things about a dragon type!? Ugh! I am so stupid!'

I looked at her with a sadden expression. "Sorry..I forgot Dragon types don't like anything cold..I am such a idiot."

Faith looked around making sure no one saw her and Draco, Faith then kissed me on the lips real quick. "It's okay Draco..It's not your fault..We all have umm..Brain toots?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah..It's brain fart..But hey! Go ahead and use that anyways..I like it..Brain Toots..Haha."

Faith blushed and looked at the Ferris Wheel, I looked at the Ferris Wheel and smiled. "Do you want to ride it? We can get some cotton candy as well."

I saw Faith nod her head real quick and we immediately went over to the cotton candy stand, We then went to the Ferris Wheel and then the ticket taker all of a sudden blocked the entrance for me and Faith. "You aren't allowed to have your pokemon on board..Either leave your stuff here or recall it into it's pokeball."

The Ticket Taker looked at me and Faith. "Names please.."

I sighed and decided to tell him, because maybe it would make the situation better. "My name is Draco..And this Dragonair on my shoulders is Faith."

I glared at him as I remembered he called Faith an 'It' earlier and was about ready to jump the guy when I looked at him weirdly. "Why can't pokemon enjoy the Ferris Wheel?"

The Ticket Taker then snorted and looked at Faith as if he was analyzing her. "Because the Ferris Wheel is for People..Not Pokemon who will battle it out and damage the Ferris Wheel..Plus it's a ride for lovers not pokephilia's."

I then open my mouth but immediately closed it when I realized what he is trying to do. 'The bitch is trying to make me confess I am in love with Faith..If he finds out..Then he will call the cops and then I will be dead..As well as lose Faith who will be taking to a PCO (Pokemon Caretaking Organization)'

I put on a fake smile and waved him off. "Oh..It's okay..Whoa! I never noticed the time..I got somewhere to be..See ya."

I sighed as I walked away and decided that we should get on the road, Vibrava then came to my side and as I walked towards Vermillion City by going south of Cerulean City, I noticed a figure in the distance who dropped his necklace which was hanging out of his pocket. "Whoa..That guy looks creepy..Who is he?"

I ran towards the necklace which was a green eyeball with gold chains holding it. "Creepy…Hey! Wait! You dropped your necklace!"

**^ (Sinister Sundown from Kingdom Hearts II)**

The figure went into a full out sprint and I immediately chased him leaving Vibrava behind and Faith struggling to hold onto my shoulders. "D-Draaaaco! Slow doooown!"

I jumped on some trees to give me a boost and then we cut into the tall grass which I couldn't see a bloody fucking thing but who gives a shit..Only me apparently.

I kept moving through the grass until I see a figure cut through the grass arcoss me. "Wait! I got something for you!"

I made a turn to the right and I then cursed as I fell to the ground with Faith dangling off of me. "Sorry faith..Hold on.."

I grabbed Faith and readjusted her on my shoulders and she made a little squeak when I accidently touched her vagina. "S-Sorry!"

Faith blushed. "It's okay Draco just be more careful.."

I got up and looked around the tall grass until I saw a head in the distance, I started running and yelled. "Hold on Faith!"

I kept running until I hit a wall, I rubbed my head and noticed I was at the entrance that leads to Saffron City. "Ooowww…Shit that hurt!"

**~ (Sinister Sundown from Kingdom Hearts II)**

Vibrava buzzed beside me and then we both went through until we met the mysterious figure who dropped his necklace or amulet. "Hey…Whew..Damn you are fast..Sorry if we spooked you..But we only wanted to return this amulet or necklace to you."

The Mysterious Figure turned around and smiled sinisterly with his piercing red eyes and took the amulet or necklace before bowing. "Thank you very much..Say? Aren't you the guy with the talking Dragonair?"

I nodded and I pointed to Faith. "This is Faith..Say hi Faith!"

* * *

**POV. Faith**

**Time: 10:28 Am**

**Location: Entrance to Saffron City**

I shivered and for some reason I did not like this guy, I look at his piercing red eyes and felt like I saw those same eyes before. "M-My name is Faith.."

The Mysterious Figure kept his sinister smile and then looked towards Draco, the Mysterious Figure held his hand out. "Well..Thank you for returning my amulet back..And I will see you later Draco."

Draco smiled and shook his hands until he realized the Mysterious Figure said his name. "Wait a minute how do you kn-Draco was cut off by the Mysterious Figure walking away.

Draco snapped his fingers and then continued to walk out of the entrance and into Saffron City. "How did he know my name? I never told him my name..Have I met him before?"

We then went towards Route 6 but while we were heading there a question popped up in my head. "Draco?"

Draco looks at me with a smile. "Yeah? What's up Faith? Are you hungry?"

I looked at the Butterfrees and the Pidgeys fly around as we walk down route 6. "U-Um…W-Will we…W-Will eve-Never mind.."

Draco looks at me funny but then we stop at the sign that says 'Welcome to Vermillion City!'

I smiled wide as me and Draco look at each other, We then look forward and saw William, Glenda, Martin, Leena, Nix, and Styles. "What's up guys!? Long time no see! Hahaha!"

Nix shakes his head. "We have only been apart for two hours…That's not long dude..But I can see your joke..Heheh.."

William smiles at me and waves. "It's about time you got here! I thought you might have gotten lost..Kinda like how we got lost in Mt. Moon..Hahaha!"

Glenda smiles and runs over towards us, I jump off and we talk to each other. "You are okay! I was so worried about you!"

Tyler came out from behind Styles and smiled. "Glad you can make it Draco…Welcome to Vermillion City..Home of the electric type gym Leader..LT. Surge."

**POV. ?**

**Time: 10:48 Am**

**Location: ?**

My phone ringed and I answered it while looking out the window of my home. "Yeah..? How many? One? Maybe more? What proof do you have?"

I rubbed my chin as I got out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Uh huh…Uh huh..Got it..If you are fucking screwing with PFD (Pokemon Federation) or the police we will charge you with false Accusation..Okay..Yes I got the names..Okay fine I will repeat the names..Don't get your underwear in a wad..Oh and did I get the appearance right? Uh huh…Uh huh..Yep that's exactly how I wrote it..And now to repeat the names to make sure I got it right."

"Draco and Faith."

* * *

_**Oh SHIT! It looks like someone called the Federation! I hope all of you guys loved this chapter!**_

_**Also please leave a honest review in the review section and also tell me what you think I should name Vibrava..Put your names in the review section and I will check them out!**_

_**Also before I go..Thank you guys so much for supporting and being patient with me..I know it kinda gets annoying when I haven't updated in a long time..But I also got my other fanfics as well as life..I try to put as much time as I can into my fanfics and with prom and afterprom which I just finish last weekend on a Saturday..I was tired throughout this week.**_

_**Also I rode in a limo for the first time! It was awesome! Anyways Thank you guys so much and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Haunting Memories

_**Me: What's up guys!? PokeBron here! Bringing you guys a new chapter for Draco Adventures: A New Adventure!**_

_**SaiyaStyles: Retard alert! They already know that!**_

_**Me: Well no need to be mean about it Sai..**_

_**Draco: Well you technically are a retard since you announced that there is a new chapter when technically there are already viewers reading this.**_

_**Me: Okay! Geez..No need to gang up on me for such a small detail.**_

_**Leena: Well to everyone that is reading this it's a big detail..Obviously.**_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes* Whatever..Don't you got some place to be Leena? I don't know..Maybe..WILLIAM!?**_

_**William: *Stops reading the chapter* Uh..Hey Dude I think you made a errer..You know the part where it says "Uh hey dude I think you made a error?" Well you misspelled error wrong..It's 'error' not 'errer'.**_

_**Me: Wait what!? But.. *Looks at fanfic then the computer screen* Aww shit! We have broken the 4**__**th**__** wall! Damn it!**_

_**ElementalSnivy: Isn't that something you can easily fix with glue?**_

_**Me: *Sweatdrops* No you can't…The 4**__**th**__** wall is a imaginary dimension or world that is protected by the 3**__**rd**__** wall..Which is basically the 4**__**th**__** wall..However if lets say we watch TV and the main character looks directly at us and says something out of character such as "Oh hey look! We got viewers! Hi viewers!" then that character is breaking the 4**__**th**__** wall…It is a majestic wall of shit.**_

_**?: Cool story..But is this really necessary?**_

_**Me: Yes..Yes it *Brings out sunglasses* is!**_

_**Tyler: You guys are strange you know that? Wait..Who is ?**_

_**?: Read the legacy and find out…I will be waiting..Hahahaha! *Disappears from room***_

_**AceMT: So when are you going to post the chapter up Pokebron?**_

_**Me: What are you talking about? I already posted it up..**_

_**Faith: No you didn't Daelon..I would have seen it by now.**_

_**Draco: *Looks over and sees Faith* Wait..Faith!? When did you get in here? And how do you know our creator's real name?**_

_**Me: Sigh..4**__**th**__** wall has been broken again…..420Blazeitnoscope! Smoking weed every day! Fanfic of the year! *Brings out a Sniper and does 360noscopes before strange weed symbols start showing up***_

_**Me: The illuminated is real! Too high….Partying all day! Woohoo! *Runs around the room fast while being chased by Draco***_

_**Draco: Calm down you idiot! Sit still before you hurt yourself you dumbass! Hey! Come back here!**_

_**Faith: He's lost his mind! Do something! But while chaos goes on in the background allow me to answer your reviews in Pokebron's Stead.**_

_**K Wolf Omega: Uh..No Draco here..Just Faith..Draco! Some guy is asking you about sex puns!? Sigh..Hold on. *Grabs a book on jokes and looks up sex puns* O-Oh…Um..Bye!**_

_**ShadowCreeper5: No problem! But now the wait is no more for Creator has made the new chapter come to life before your very eyes! And I am not so sure..I never heard of it before..But I love it! But I wouldn't name a boy that.**_

_**SaiyanStyles: Hi! Your name is very similar to Styles! Are you related? Are you more scarier than him? I am a dragonair! Are you afraid of dragon typessss…..No? Boo! How about now? Aww! You are no fun! I haven't met Lt. Surge but I hope he is a nice guy..And hopefully I can make myself more useful to Draco by not getting knocked out..I WON"T FAIL! Also everyone who is reading this..Please keep in mind that the AMULET is VERY IMPORTANT..And no it's not because of evolution..Why would I need to mega evolve when I am fine just the way I am..Also Creator said that there is not any mega evolutions in this story..So keep that in mind.**_

_**Shirokinx: Are you watching us..Y-You didn't see the part wher-Never mind.. *Blushes***_

_**Seje For Days: I like your name! I never heard a name like that before..And you must mean when Creator went to prom..Yep! He enjoyed it! *Looks towards Pokebron and sees him getting beat up by Draco* Don't be too rough on him Draco! Or I will come over there and give YOU a good beating!**_

_**Faith: With that out of the way..Let's begin the chapter!**_

_**Martin: Finally!**_

_**Glenda: Yaaaaaaay!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: POKEBRON DOES NOT OWN ANY OC"S EXCEPT FOR DRACO AND FAITH! THE REST BELONGS TO ITS REPICTIVE OWNERS!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 11:00 AM**

**Location: Vermillion City (Pokemon Center)**

After we got finish meeting up we went to the Pokemon center and we checked in, I looked at the amulet I found when I was still stuck in the Police station in Cerulean City. "Hmm…Strange.."

I felt like there was more to this damn pendent mainly because of the symbol that is engraved on it, The symbol is a eye with one beast hand holding the right side up on the eye while the left side was being held up by what appears to be a human hand. "It surely doesn't look like a natural design…It means something..But what does it mean? Unity? Unity of what though? I don't think I have ever seen a pokemon with a hand or claw like that..The design is too specific to mess up on..Which means that whoever made it was meaning for the hand or claw to look like that..But if it isn't a pokemon..What is it?"

**(A/N Hahaha! I swear if no one gets this I am going to laugh my ass off..Good luck trying to solve this one out.)**

Don't get me wrong or anything, I watch pokemon documentaries and have learned to identify what pokemon's claw or feet is and no its not because of bad memory I KNOW for a fact that the claw or hand in this symbol is no pokemon.

I shaked my head and noticed that Faith was looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay Draco?"

I nodded my head with a smile and spoke cheerfully. "Yeah I am fine..I was just thinking about something is all." I walked outside and headed towards the back of the Pokemon Center which is where the battle area is. "Well…I guess I will just take a nap somewhere.."

Suddenly a figure jumped out in front of me quickly and I was able to identify that it was Styles. "Oh no…I want to battle you first..Then you can take a nap and have nightmares about me..Let's go."

I looked at him and back to Faith and remembered my battle from Misty. "I am no- I was cut off by Faith jumping off my shoulder and standing in front of me.

Faith looked at me with her cheerful eyes and her brighten smile. "Come on Draco..Let's battle Styles!"

I looked at Styles and saw Misty in her place, I slowly begin gaining fear as I was afraid. 'Get in control Draco..You can't be a dragon master at this rate..You need to be tough like a dragon..Show no fear when going up against someone.' I nodded my head with my eyes closed and immediately opened them. "Alright..I accept your challenge."

We walked over to the battlefield and we both stood across each other and like lightning a Glaceon popped out real fast out of Styles backpack and I immediately shivered like crazy as I know it's not my first time meeting this Glaceon but I still couldn't help but shiver. "A-Alright let's go Faith!"

Styles smirked and looked at me. "How's about a one-on-one since you don't have six pokemon?"

I nodded my head and I saw William and the others sit down on some chairs that were in the area, I smiled faintly but on the inside I was panicking. 'Faith….Can..Can I really do this? Or will I repeat the same mistake..?'

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: Flashback (4 years ago)**

**Location: In Viridian Forest**

_I walked around the forest and begin to search for the berries that my mother wanted for a recipe and I suddenly bumped into a baby Cyndaquil which looks feminine. "Aww…A baby Cyndaquil..Where's your parents?"_

_The baby Cyndaquil started to cry and I looked around but no sign of the parents and I knew right away I can't just leave her. "Don't worry..I will take care of you! This I swear! To Arceus!"_

_I wrapped my hands around the baby Cyndaquil and begin heading home but not before picking some berries for my mother and the extra berries for the Cyndaquil. "That should be enough..Let's go home."_

_We went back to my house and I put the berries my mother wanted on the counter and went upstairs before closing my door, I looked at the female baby Cyndaquil and noticed how it was looking at the moon with a ray of hope. "I think I got a name for you…How about Faith?"_

_The Female baby Cyndaquil looked at me with a smile. "Cyn..Cyn!" I was tackled by her and we laughed and before we knew it months past and our friendship grew._

_Until a tragedy happened one year later..After we won three battles in a row in Viridian City..Even after healing her.._

"_And Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victor goes to Draco!" The announcer said in happiness._

_I jumped up and down and then ran towards my Baby Cyndaquil who is now a Grown Quilava and hugged her. "Great job Faith! You did it!"_

_After we won we walked back to Pallet town until we were challenged by a Ace Trainer who had only a pidgey as a pokemon. "Alright..We accept your challenge! Come on Faith! Let's show em what we are made of!"_

_Faith smiled wide and bursted the flames out of her back in excitement and when she jumped forward and got ready to take command, she fell on the ground clutching her stomach. "Quilllllll! Quil…."_

_I rushed to her and looked at the Ace Trainer who was panicking as well. "What's happening!? Are you okay Faith!?"_

_The Ace trainer called someone on his pokegear and a nurse joy arrived five minutes later and we then rushed to the pokemon center in Viridian City._

_I looked down as I sat down in the chair, It felt like everything was disappearing as I clutched my head and cried into my legs. "P-Please..Arceus! Arceus….Stay alive….I..I can't lose her!"_

_Seconds turned into minutes and it seemed like it's been a hour when in truth it's not, When Nurse Joy returned she gestured me to follow her. "S-She…Won't live..I am sorry..She only has two minutes left judging by the heartbeats.."_

_Tears went down my eyes as I opened the door and saw the Quilava barely breathing. "Qu…il."_

_I walked towards her and held her paw and cried harder. "Why is this happening!? Why you!? Please don't go! Please….I-I.." I was cut off when Faith kissed me and placed something in my hand._

_Tears overflowed and I saw that she was crying as well until her eyes closed and then the lines on the moniter went blank and all you could hear was the long pitch noise as my mother and Nurse joy came in and saw me. "F-Faith….You..You felt the same way? Why did it have to be this way!? Why did she die!? Why does Arceus hate me!? Why take her!? Why not me!?"_

_My mother hugged me as I cried and Nurse joy then looked at me with sadness. "She died…She died because she overexerted..Even after being healed.."_

_I looked at Nurse joy with widened eyes. "B-But how? I thought your machines healed all types of pain.."_

_Nurse joy looked at me deeply with pity. "Yes..but there is one thing we can't heal…And that is mentally..Faith needed rest..Even after a battle..You and you're pokemon should always rest otherwise…"_

_Nurse joy pointed to Faith. "That happens…"_

_I looked at Nurse joy and then my mother and broke free from my mother's grasp. "I-I killed her? No…I killed her!"_

_Mother looked at me quickly and tried to hug me. "No sweet-"_

_I cut her off and yelled. "No! Don't call me that! I am a murderer! I…I don't deserve to live…"_

_If only I never battled those trainers then maybe she would still be alive._

_After her death I was never the same I couldn't focuse straight in trainer school and I lost all of my friends and I barely ate anything I was truly a mess without her._

_Maybe it was because I felt the same way even if it was a taboo but I didn't care she loved me but I never got the chance to tell her that I…_

_Loved her._

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 11:10 AM (Present Time)**

**Location: Vermillion City (Pokemon Center's Outsibe battlefield)**

"Hey! Earth to Draco! Wake up! Are we battling or not!?" I shaked my head and saw that Styles was speaking to me and I then looked around and then my eyes went to Faith.

I shaked my head once more but this time a tear was falling from my cheek. "I-I can't! I just…I just can't!"

I ran away towards a unknown direction as long as it's away from everyone else, I heard them call out to me but I just kept ignoring as I ran to what seems to be Route 12 where fishermen gather and where the calming wind and oceans are. "I'm Sorry…"

* * *

**POV. Tyler**

**Time: 11:12 AM**

**Location: Vermillion City (Pokemon Center's Outsibe battlefield)**

Gardevoir shaked me and pointed towards Draco and I immediately saw his aura as I noticed that he was in a mixed of red, blue, black, and green. "What the fuck? What is wrong? Why is his aura changing that much? Or is he feeling every bit of emotion at once perhaps?"

Gardevoir then noticed that his body was shaking and he seemed like he was going to fall apart. "What's wrong with him Tyler?"

I shaked my head confusingly and just shrugged as I was getting ready to walk over to him. "I have no idea…But I am going to find out."

I saw William get up quickly and shout and when I looked back I saw that he was gone and already making a sprint towards a unknown direction. "What the hell just happen?"

I looked over to Styles and he scratched his head and shrugged not really caring much. "What did you do? You are way too calm not to know something.."

Styles raised an eyebrow and just laughed. "Haha…I didn't do anything..All I did was ask if he was still battling me or not..And then he just ups and runs away.."

I noticed that Faith was running for the same direction that Draco went, We followed her until we reached route 12. "It's calming..But I wish we could have come here on better terms..Now where is he?"

Faith was eyeing the people on the pier and we then saw a guy with red hair and he was sitting on the edge of the pier. William ran towards him and then stopped a few feet away from him. "Are you okay bro? You just…Ran away.."

Glenda was right next to William and we automatically believed that he wouldn't answer until he finally spoke. "Is death good? Or is it bad? I mean…What's the meaning of life and death? If we are just going to die..Then why prolong it? Why not we just kill ourselves so we never have to wait for our deaths?"

Faith was worried and that much I could tell, He was depressed as shit and if those words didn't prove it, the damn body language he is showing will!

He stood up and swayed a little as if he was a mere ragdoll flailing around in the wind, Faith finally spoke. "Draco? A-Are you okay? Y-You..A-Are S-Scaring me.."

Draco sighed and he walked straight passed me until he stopped a few feet away from me. "I am going to go sleep in the pokemon center…."

I turned around and before I could say something Faith rushed past me and ran straight in front of Draco "Faith? What are you doing?"

Faith rushed up to Draco and kissed him and I looked around and gladly all of the fishermen were gone. 'Good..This is less noticeable..However I did not think they were in a relationship such as this..'

I then headed back towards the pokemon center but not without letting one question in my mind linger about.

'Why did he run away like that?'

* * *

_**Whew! Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and as always Review! And I will see you guys in the next chapter! Goodnight!**_

_**Me: Pokebron out!**_

_**Host Fireheart: But you aren't out you are in..**_

_**Me: You know what I mean!**_

_**Jamilmckinzie: *Teleports in* What's up guys!? What did I miss!? Hello? Hello?**_

_**Sdarkynecro: Uh..I think we are a little late ya know?**_

_**ShadowRoxas12: You think? Geez..I told you teleporting was a bad idea! Wait!? Where is my legs!?**_

_**Jamilmckinzie: Do not worry..Just wait a few minutes and your legs will come back..Meanwhile where is Nix?**_

_**Nix: I am right here.. *Stares at Jamilmckinzie from the floor* My legs are missing as well.**_

_**Martin: Well guys this concludes this chapter..And as always stay safe! And don't do drugs!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Revelations Of The Fallen

_**Me: What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you a new chapter for Draco's Adventures: A New Adventure!**_

_**Draco: Don't you think they already understand that? I mean after all they do get the emails..**_

_**Me: Yeah..But what if the emails glitch out? I have missed a lot of fanfic chapters because of a glitched out email..And this won't do! I will announce it awesomely.**_

_**SaiyanStyles: If that's what you want to think go on ahead..**_

_**Me: Yeeaaaaah! Wait!? Are you saying my intro isn't awesome!? No..This will not do! Not at all! I will search the depths of the dark abyss, fight monsters that may hurt me physically and mentally, and find love that is fake! For a awesome intro!**_

_**Faith: Um..I think its fine.**_

_**ShadowRoxas12: Eh..I like it..Although it's missing something..**_

_**William:*Walks in* What's up guys!?**_

_**ElementalSnivy: Deez nuts!**_

_**Everyone except for William: Gooot Emmmm!**_

_**William: *Facepalms* Damn it guys..Really? Is this necessary?**_

_**Martin: Yes..Yes it..*Puts on shades* was.**_

_**Nix: Who is going to start the answering for the reviews?**_

_**AceMT: Uh..Good question..Who is going to start it off?**_

_**MeteorCatalisym: Not me..Because I am busy texting.**_

_**Me: How's about you Draco?**_

_**Draco: Uuuugh…Fine.**_

_**Answering your reviews with Draco!**_

_**The Constitutionalist: That's the whole point of my looks Mate..It's to see if you judge the fanfic by my looks..Nowadays there is a lot of fanfics judged before the next 2**__**nd**__** or 3**__**rd**__** chapters is released..And this upsets my creator..But he knows he can't do anything about it because those who do are blind to what's really behind the curtain..As you get deeper more stuff shows up and it gets better..That's the same with my creators other fanfics..But I am glad you put honesty and time into your review! Thank you! Also don't judge me! The Magician's cloak is awesome once you wear it for two whole days..Lol!**_

_**Seja For Days: *Flinches* U-Uh..F-Faith the Quilava? Who's that? I am glad you like the chapter! See ya!**_

_**theAceMT: *Looks away* Y-Yeah..Well creator puts a lot of work into this..So yeah..He has the whole thing planned out..All he needs is time.**_

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT! IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!**_

_**I have been studying the ruby script and learning how to draw on Illustrator and Photoshop And I have also graduated on May 28**__**th**__** so I am now officially out of school..I want to make my OCs become a reality by my own hand..So if any of you have any suggestions to where you think I should go online to learn how to paint and draw anime characters or furry characters on illustrator and Photoshop please give me a suggestion!**_

_**And with that out of the way!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN POKEMON ONLY OUR OCS!**_

_Draco's Adventures: _

_A New Adventure_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 11: 24 AM**

**Location: Vermillion City (Pokemon Center) (Main lobby)**

I sat down in a chair and sighed until I heard someone and immediately knew who it was. "What is it William?"

He looks at me with worry. "Why did you run away like that? Are you okay?"

I look upwards and stared at him. "N-No..I am fine."

Glenda looks at me and shakes her head. "Lying isn't going to help you Draco..You need to talk..You can't hold whatever it is all in..It makes you stressed as it does to everyone."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Okay..Meet me at the docks on route 12..It doesn't matter when..As long as it's nighttime."

I then used my powers and teleported away, leaving a shocked Glenda and William.

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: ?**

**Location: Hall Of Legends (The hallway to the Meeting room)**

I sighed as I continued to walk the hallways and I clutched the item that was given to me by…Her. "Faith..Is it really that hard for me to let go of you..Or am I trying to replace you by calling my Dragonair Faith?"

I leaned against the wall and looked at the item which was gleaming. "This Ruby necklace…It's a reminder of her….But it's also a reminder of what I caused..What I lost…My Faith.."

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped a little when I saw the original Darkrai..The same one that fought Cressalia. "Excuse me..But are you Draco?"

I nodded my head and my body tensed up as I felt like I was in trouble. "Yeah..I am actually..Why do you ask?"

Darkrai looked at me with a sinister smile. "No reason..You seem troubled..Why is that?"

I sighed and put the ruby necklace in my pocket but then I looked at Darkrai weirdly. "It's nothing important..But why does it matter to you?"

Darkrai chuckled a little. "Because..We are family are we not? I am your brother in a way..Because I am related to you through Giratina himself..He created me out of distortion..So that makes me your brother."

My eyes widen and then I was about to protest when Giratina came through the hallway and smiled as he saw the two of us. "Ah..Darkrai and Draco! Just the two people I want to see! I see you are getting along with Darkrai well Draco?"

I look at Darkrai and then Giratina before finally looking back at Darkrai. "Fine…I-I overworked Faith..The quilava..The one I hold so dear to me..I overworked her and she died..I killed her…And now I am afraid to do the same to Faith..My dragonair..But I am also confused as to why I named her after Faith..But now that I think about it..Maybe it's because she was a lot alike Faith that I named the Dragonair I know and love Faith..Or maybe it was because I named her that to cope with her death."

Darkrai looked at me and sighed. "Death happens..You can't prevent that..But if you can't trust your pokemon to help you in battle..What can you do if you end like Faith? The quilava you think you killed? What if you end up like her? Who will take care of the one you love? The one you named Faith..The dragonair you love dearly..What will happen if she isn't strong enough to protect you and you end up dying? Who will take care of her?"

I look at Darkrai and then I closed my eyes. "Y-You…..Are right…" I open my eyes and then I walked away but turn to look at Darkrai. "Thanks..Brother.."

* * *

**POV. Third Person (A/N: I bet you didn't expect me to ever use this POV eh?**)

**Time: 10:09 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

The wind was calm and the waves were short but either way Draco sat on the edge of the Pier and sighed loudly until footsteps were heard. "So you guys are finally here…"

Standing behind Draco was William, Nix, Glenda, Vibrava, Martin, Leena, Tyler, Gardevoir, Cole which Draco hasn't seen in a longtime, Styles, and finally Faith.

William walked up to Draco. "We want to know..Why you are so distant from battling..Is it from the time you battled Misty?"

Draco shaked his head and turned his head around to look at all of them. "No..It has nothing to do with me and faith's gym battle against Misty..But rather more about faith.."

Faith looks at Draco and slithers over to Draco before curling around him until he reached his face. "What is the matter Draco? Am I too weak? Are you going to leave me?"

Draco looks at her shocked and then shakes his head repeatedly. "No..I would never abandon you Faith!"

Draco realized that he yelled and reeled back and begin telling them the truth. "I wasn't always a Dragon type user you know?"

Everyone looks at Draco shocked and Draco holds his hand up to keep everyone from asking questions. "Four years ago..I found a abandoned pokemon..A Cyndaquil who I named Faith."

Faith looks at Draco with shock and Draco continued speaking. "We had so much fun together…Until..Everything ended once I entered the tournament with her..There was a tournament in Viridian City..We won all three matches..But one of us..Didn't come home..We went to the pokemon center and I healed Faith the Cyndaquil up..We then went back towards Pallet town only to encounter a Ace trainer who wanted to battle."

Draco shed a few tears but continued the story without realizing he was crying. "Faith jumped forward and bursted some flames out of her back..But that was the last time I saw her flames..She fell to the ground all of a sudden and clutched her stomach..We rushed her to the hospital once Nurse Joy arrived..I sat in the ..And scared..When Nurse Joy came to me with a sad expression..I knew what that meant..She wasn't going to make it..She only had two minutes to live..I went inside..She tried to speak with a smile..But I knew..I knew that she was hurting..And I knew there was nothing I could do about it!"

Draco looked at everyone with a pained expression but then he turned his eyes to Faith. "And do you want to know what she did on that last minute of life she had left?"

Faith looked at Draco with sad expression but yet confident. "Yes..Yes I do."

Draco smiled and started to cry but smiled at the same time while laughing. "She kissed me…And then gave me the ruby necklace we won at the tournament..She loved me..But I never got to tell her..That I loved her..haha..But it hurts…So much..She died because she overexerted herself..She was tired..Not by body..But mentally..Yet I never knew..I didn't even know I was hurting her! I fucking killed her! For Arceus's Sake!"

Draco sighed in pain. "I wasn't myself afterwards..I was depressed and I stayed inside..I lost all of my friends..I lost a lot of weight which made me look anorexia..It was until a few years later that I realized what made me happy..And that was to be a Dragon Master..Inspired by my father..And everytime I see Faith's face..It reminds me of her..The other Faith..Because they are so similar.."

Styles walked up to Draco and rubbed his fists a bit before giving Draco a punch to the cheek making his head turn to the side and stagger a bit. "You are not a fucking killer dude..Look..To be honest you are in a way my rival..And the way you earned that was by being you..You aren't afraid to get your hands dirty and fight for what's right..By my standards..You are probably one of the most nicest guys out there..I hate humanity for its stupidity towards things such as loving a pokemon..Pokemon are smarter then us..And we know that..But some are afraid of change and can't over come that..However.."

Styles then held a hand out. "You can..We are here for you..Whether we are rivals or not..I will not tolerate a rival who can barely stand against his own..Your pokemon Faith and Vibrava are strong enough to take there battling to the max..You may not see it..But I do..Ever since incidents like those Draco..They have changed the healing system again..So you don't have to worry..So are you going to hold your cheek and give up life..Or"

Draco looked up slightly and then Style's Glaceon popped out of his bag. "Will you continue to be me and Mizore's Rival and shake off this pain of yours?"

Draco looked up at Styles in shock but smiled before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Thanks Styles.."

Nix spoke up and brighten up the mood. "Yes..If you don't mind that will be $1000 Poke dollars please..Plus tax."

Everyone bursted out laughing and then Faith went up to Draco and kissed Draco. "I love you Draco.."

Draco looked at Faith and before he could say anything a mysterious voice ranged out through the pier.

"FREEZE! AND DROP THE DRAGONAIR!"

* * *

_**Well guys! I hoped you like this chapter and I am so sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter out! I am doing all of them at once and posting them all at once!**_

_**Also check out my Forum! I made a RP Forum if anyone is interested! It is a PokePark RP!**_

_**I don't know if anyone else likes PokePark..But I will be honest! Pokepark was lots of fun to me! (Except freaking battle with mew..Uugh..I had so much trouble completing the final battle.)**_

_**Anyway..the name of my Forum RP is below.**_

_PokeIsland: Unity Of Newcomers_

**Again! Thank you guys so much for being patient and it really makes me happy that you guys are so patient! I am often busy helping my grandma out now that I am out of school! But I still have time to work! So I will try to make the next update a bit faster next time!**

**Stay Safe! Stay cool! And stay awesome!**

**PokeBron out! Peace!**

**EDIT: Okay guys! Go to my profile and copy and past the link to your website bar..For some reason or another my forum won't show up and I don't know what else to do..**


	25. Another Update

_**Okay guys..I have no idea if this is a bug or not..But my forum isn't showing up and so I am just not going to make one until someone tells me exactly how to make one..For some reason or another..My RP won't go on the freaking search bar.**_

_**Anyway..So until someone can give me advice on how to fix this I am not making a forum.**_

_**Stay Safe! Stay Cool! Stay Awesome!**_


	26. Chapter 25: Falling Into Darkness

_**Sorry for the wait guys! Anyway..I can't do a answer your reviews on this chapter today..Sorry..After this I am going to eat something because I haven't eaten anything yet..And I woke up at 6:30 AM and it is currently 2:37 PM..My stomach hurts and I think I got heart burn or something..But that's probably because I haven't eaten anything at all..Not even breakfast or lunch..Anyway! Continue on!**_

_**Please Review too! It will make me, Faith, And Draco happy!**_

_**Group Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN POKEMON! ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 10:35 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

I didn't dare turn around as I heard helicopters and I saw them throw down some rope before sliding down the rope. "What's going on!?"

I saw the outfitted people and I knew the weapons they carried, They were carrying guns and my eyes immediately widened as I realized what I have done. 'I kissed Faith and they saw! But..Why were they watc-That asshole Ticket Taker!'

I grunted and I look down at Faith and saw the fear in her eyes as three figures come up to me and they were both outfitted in military clothing and armor. "Put the Dragonair down..Or else!"

William became angry and walked up to the soldier before getting restrainted by two other soldiers. "Who do you think you are!? And who are you people!?"

The leader smiled before given out a order and I saw them restrainting all my friends but then before they could restrain Styles and Tyler they both escaped through a opening, I saw them run back towards Vermillion City. "Let them be! They won't get that far anyways..Now I will ask again..Drop the Dragonair..You sick monster."

Faith got angry at what he called me and she spoke up. "He is not a monster! I love him! And I won't let you talk about him like that!"

The leader reeled back slightly in shock but then shaked his head. "I don't know how the fuck you talk..But I won't sit by and let this asshole brainwash you and the other pokemon! Now drop the Dragonair or else!"

Glenda looked at William and saw fear. "William? What's going to happen to us?"

William didn't answer but he was sure as hell worried about what is going to happen to Draco and Faith as he saw the handgun in the leader's holster. Nix was confused but yet a little scared on the inside while he took note of how armed these guys were. "A pistol on each guy..A assault rifle of different kind on each guy..And C4 charges..These guys are well armed..Although I wouldn't expect much from the PFD.."

I then shaked my head and looked at the leader angrily. "Why can't you people understand that Pokemon aren't stupid!? They are just as smart as us and they are more sentient then us! They are capable of emotion and love!"

William shaked his head and looked at Draco. "Draco..It's no use..Don't bother trying to convince him..They aren't going to change their views no matter how much you explain it."

I flinched and I look back to the leader and saw that he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at me. "Put down the Dragonair now!"

Faith looked at me with worry and I look at her before shaking my head. "Draco! Put me down! Before he shoots you!"

Everyone was panicking and as time slowed I saw William, Glenda, Martin, Leena, Nix, and Cole yell out as a single bang was heard, I turn back to hear a whizz and then I felt something pierce my right green eye and I dropped Faith. "Aaaaaaaaaaggh! My eye!"

My vision blurred on my right eye while my left eye saw blood going down my clothes and when I look up I saw that Faith was being taking away by two soldiers. "Draco! Help! I don't want to leave you! Please let go of me!"

My vision blurred more and I got up and tried to run after the two soldiers but I fell down hitting the wooden floor of the pier or as they say docks. "Fa….ith…."

I put my right hand out but then I blacked out.

* * *

**POV. Faith**

**Time: 10:38 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

I saw Draco collapsed and I then started to cry and I look over at William and Glenda. "T-They killed him…They killed Draco…Sniff..N-No…"

I then got real angry and I then unleashed Dragon Rage on the two soldiers that were carrying me causing a explosion but just before I could run towards Draco I was put in a container of some sort which was a cylinder type cage. "Let me go! I need to go see if D-Draco is okay!"

The leader chuckles and then smiles. "That guy is dead..That bullet hit him in the eye and through his skull..There is no way he survived that."

At that moment he mentioned it I look at Draco and I begin to cry and then I yelled his name out. "DRAAAAAAAAAAACOOO!"

* * *

**POV. William**

**Time: 10:40 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

I stared at Draco's unmoving body and I felt tears go down my eyes. "T-They shot him…..T-They really killed him…"

I felt Glenda's Sorrow as well as I looked over to see her reaction hoping I would get a different reaction or instead be told that it was just my imagination but atlas, It wasn't..It was real. "W-William….Sniff..T-They killed him…"

I shaked my head as I didn't want to believe it and I saw that multiple helicopters were flying from the north and a couple Pokemon Rangers and the PCO arrived. "O-Oh no…The PCO…"

I then look at the PCO leaders and they look at the Dragonair who was in the container. "What is it this time Hunter?"

The leader who shot Draco identified as Hunter spoke. "Well..That guy I shot on the ground over there..He is a pokephiliac.."

Hunter then handed the PCO leaders a couple of pictures as proof and they nodded their heads but then there is a shocking response from the PCO. "Release the Pokemon Hunter."

Hunter's eyes widen and he shaked his head. "I don't know what you mean..This pokemon has been brainwashed and you want it to just suffer?"

The PCO leaders shaked their heads and pressed a button on the container setting Faith free. "We can't do anything about Pokephila yet..The Main leaders of Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Kalos, and Hoenn are meeting up to talk about Pokephila..This talk is about whether or not it will become legal or illegal for pokemon to be in a relationship with humans..As it is absolutely important..Thousands or maybe millions take part in Pokephila..And most of them say they are happy together or it's because they were tempted by the pokemon themselves..Regardless..While this is going on..You cannot harm or separate them until the talk is finish."

Hunter grunted but grabbed ahold of the Dragonair. "I won't allow scum like them to roam the lands!"

The main PCO leader stepped up and in the clearing was Lance (Giratina). "Drop the pokemon or else..You cannot bring harm to any of them!"

Lance looked over and his eyes widen as he saw his son on the ground with his right eye bleeding. "SON! Are you okay!?"

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

I was back in the Dark void from when I was controlled by that guy who took control of my body, I couldn't move but my expression was one of sadness. 'Why can't I be happy? Why can't anything go right for once?'

I then heard a voice which sounded like mine but it was distorted and I felt cold chilling hands wrap around my shoulder as if to hug me. "Are you angry at them? For doing what they did?"

I stood still and felt his eyes watching me while his hands surfaced around my shoulders. "No..Mother always told me to give second chances…Even to those who do bad deeds..Mother is always right."

The scenery in front of me and around me shifted and I raised my eyes to see Faith The Quilava's Grave. "Oh really? Was your Mother right about this?"

I shaked my head and I cried a little. "N-No..That wasn't her fault."

The voice chuckles and then walks in front of me, I then look up and saw myself but he was covered in shadowy aura. "Precisely..It's your fault..Everything that happen..You getting shot in the eye..YOUR FAULT..Faith The Quilava's death..YOUR FAULT..And finally..YOUR FAULT that you couldn't save Faith! (Dragonair)"

I cried a little and shaked my head. "And at the end of the day…It's your fault..And do you know why? Because you are weak! You have the power as a god to destroy anyone that stands in your way! You can revive! But what do you do? Nothing!"

I shaked my head and then I yelled at him. "Your wrong!"

The shadow me smiles and then walks up to me and raises my chin. "Oh really? Then who's right? Me? You? Faith?"

I didn't answer but I was then asked another question. "Your mother Arceus doesn't care about you..Or what you care about..Why do you think she stood there and watched you cry and whimper in front of Faith? (Quilava)"

I then shaked my head with my tears falling. "Noooo! You are wrong! She cares! She really cares! They all care!"

I then saw Faith (Quilava) take my hand and she let out a couple of coughs before kissing me and then her eyes closed, I then was back in the void of darkness and I felt the tears and snot roll down my chest. "F-Faith..Sniff..I am sorry…I am so sorry….Sniff…It should have been me."

I then look at my shadow and he looked back at me. "Yes..It should have been you..But instead..It was poor Quilava or as you called her…Faith..Who's fault was it Draco!? Yours!?"

I then cried and yelled out with my eyes straining and aching. "It's my fault! It's my fault! My fault! My fault! My fault! Why couldn't it have been me!? Why me!? Why do I have to be left alone in the end!? Why am I weak!? Why!? Why….Sniff"

No matter what I do..I am always alone..I hate it..I hate all of it! I am weak..And I hate it! I am a god! Why can't I defend myself!? Why do I always rely on others!? Why did mother take her away from me!? No..I won't lose her again..I refuse to be weak..This time…I will do the job my mother never did….I will be the judgement of their sins..This time…Starting right here…Right now..

"I'LL BE DOING THE JUDGING!"

* * *

**POV. William**

**Time: 10:50 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

So Giratina or Lance..Has manage to become a part of PCO huh? I watch him as he walks over to Draco so casually as if he isn't worried but then I remembered that Draco is a god..He isn't dead! "Thank Arceus…"

I saw Draco get up but then all of a sudden he punches Giratina hard sending him flying until he hits the helicopter which is on land. "Draco!? That was your Dad! Is your eye messed up that you can't see anything!? Draco!?"

Draco stood there with a shadow cast over his face and I knew immediately that something was wrong with Draco. "Draco!?"

Draco spoke in a montone voice. "Shut up.."

I flinched and then I saw something happening to Draco! Two tentacles were coming out of his back and his skin begin turning white and then a sword appeared in his hands. "Hahahaha!"

I look at Glenda to see she is free when all of a sudden Styles and Tyler popped out of the shrubbery before grabbing ahold of my handcuffs and unlocking them setting my hands free and unbound. "Thanks..But what in the hell is happening to Draco!?"

I look at him to see his skin is albino-ish (Kinda like the Albino color from the horror movie The Grudge), he had two tentacles growing out of his back, and he had a hell sign on his right eye which is no longer a green color. "I will be the judge of each of your sins..As my mother has failed to do so.."

* * *

**POV. Giratina (Lance)**

**Time: 11:00 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

I looked at my son as he transformed and I knew immediately that he has lost control, I then look at him in sadness as my son fell into darkness. "Son..Remember who you are! You can't let yourself be consumed by darkness!"

Draco turns his head to me and points the sword at me. "You will be the first one I judge…As your actions for what you done to mother..I grant you..DEATH!"

Draco charges at me and I barely manage to dodge his slash but then he kicked me hard in the chest sending me skipping on the water like a flying skipping stone to the ocean. 'Shit! He has completely lost himself..That seal must have been damaged when Hunter shot him in the eye..That is not good!'

I then regain my posture and I then let my body flip horizontally until I put my hands on the water causing me to skid to a halt and I then noticed Draco was charging at me with his Judgement sword and I then summoned my Distortion blade before colliding our blades together sending waves and the ground to shake. "G-Gaaah! I know you are in there son! Fight it! Fight the darkness!"

I then telepathically sent a message to Arceus. 'A-Arceus! I need your help! The seal has broken!'

* * *

**POV. Arceus**

**Time: Infinite**

**Location: Hall Of Origin (Between Time and Space)**

I was in a meeting with the other legends excluding Giratina as he is busy at the moment and I was discussing how the planet's weather seem to be kinda off lately. "Alright Meeting Ad-"

I was torn from mid sentence when I heard Giratina's plea for help. 'A-Arceus! I need your help! The seal has broken!'

I then begin to worry and I sent a telepathic message back. 'How!? Did something go wrong!? How did the seal break!?'

I didn't get a response and I look at everyone else in the meeting room. "Meeting Adjourned!"

I then teleport to Route 12 not bothering to change into my human form but rather focused on Draco and my husband's safety. "Oh my…."

I trailed off as I saw the state of the ocean and the docks or what was left of it anyway and I saw water pokemon struggling to find water as there wasn't any left in the ocean. "This is a..Disaster.."

I then look up at the sky to see something glimmering and when it hits the ground and skips a little I then realized that it was Giratina. "Giratina!"

He didn't move or lift his head up and when I looked at the direction he came from I saw Draco my son..The one who has fallen into darkness and caused disaster on route 12. "Draco..You got to fight this..This isn't you! I want my Draco! The one who cares about others and always lands a hand…Where's that Draco!?"

Draco walked closer with his eyes covered by a casted shadow. "The Draco you know..Is in hell."

He then jumps up and latches onto my head where I can't see him, He then spoke in a monotone. "Fuck you.."

I then felt his foot hit my head and he bounced off before crouching down and slightly wavering his body a little before putting a tight gripped on his Sword of Judgement which is a Sword he shouldn't be able to use yet.

I then saw him charge at me until.

"Stop Draco!"

* * *

**POV. Faith**

**Time: 11:02 PM**

**Location: Ruined Route 12 (Destroyed Docks.)**

I teared up as I saw all of the pokemon that lived in the ocean suffocate and I then saw people rolling in and out to get the pokemon in the tankers which are filled with fresh water. "D-Draco? This isn't you..This isn't.."

I look at Glenda who was mortified at what just happen as the same could be said for everyone. "T-This has to stop…"

Everyone was evacuating to the Villa which is a recently added building in Vermillion City which can hold just about everyone in there while rescue workers and PKF officers try and do what they can to stop Draco but I just see them get knocked to the side like rubble.

I then saw Draco rushing at.. "Arceus…N-No way.."

I saw Draco do a flip and then say something until he kicked off of Arceus and I knew immediately that he was going to try and kill Arceus. "N-No..I can't let this happen..I got to bring Draco back.."

And with speeds I never thought I had I rushed forward and got in between Arceus and Draco, I then screamed. "Stop Draco!"

I had my eyes closed the whole time but I then open my eyes and saw that he stopped but he still had that casted shadow over his eyes. "Draco..This isn't you..Please stop..You are killing water pokemon! Open your eyes please! Look!"

He looks at the suffocated water pokemon and realizes that some of them aren't moving while others are struggling to breathe for air. "….W-What have I done..?"

He fell to his knees and I slowly slither my way up to him and kissing him. "I killed them..But.."

Draco got up and then put his hand forward and a giant ball of light covered the entire area of route 12 and when I looked around everything was fixed and the ocean was fixed again. "..I-I only wanted to live without worry and pain…Everytime I am happy..Something bad happens..And I am left alone..And now that I have you.."

Draco looks at me with a smile but teary eyes. "I don't want to lose you.."

He hugs me and I close my eyes as he embraced me and cried. "It's okay..I am here Draco..I will always be there for you.."

* * *

**POV. Giratina (Lance)**

**Time: 11:10 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

I then smiled as the two embraced each other and I nudged Arceus. "We should do that sometime..Without the crying of course."

Arceus giggles and just shakes her head. "You never change do you? I best be going now..I will see you back at the Hall Of Origins..Also."

Arceus then eyed Draco. "Make sure he doesn't get corrupted..Negative thoughts or guilt..As well as emotions will indeed make him go corrupt..Although..It's surprising he snapped out of that after Faith called his name..Anyway..Stay safe..But first."

I watch Arceus walk over to Draco before shrinking herself down to his size before giving him a motherly hug and kiss. "Never let Darkness drag you down..The last thing you will have if you fall that low..Is guilt and utter pain..Keep your chin up and stay safe my child."

I smiled and shaked my head before I saw one of the PCO leaders coming towards me, He wore a brown suit with a black tie, and a brown fedora to match the suit. "Lance? What the hell just happen!? Everyone has forgotten what took place here except for the PCO members..And is your son out of your da-"

I cut him off by holding my hand up. "I will tell you and the rest of the PCO members later back at the office..For now..Let's focus on getting to that Talk over at the Global Office."

Soon the crowd and everything dispersed while Hunter was standing there unsure of why he was there. "Hmm..I must have been hunting for something..Oh well."

We then get in the helicopter while I waved at my son who smiled but waved back slowly. 'Sigh..And here I thought my life as a Legendary and as Lance couldn't get any harder..'

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 11:15 PM**

**Location: Route 12 (Docks)**

I looked at William with sadness. "I am sorry guys…"

William looked at me with a smile and patted my shoulder. "It's okay..Enough with getting down..Let's go chill at the Pokemon center..It's very late after all."

I nodded my head and with Faith around my shoulder I never felt more secured in my life. 'Tomorrow…I will overcome my fear.'

'I promise Faith.'

* * *

_**So how did you guys like it!? Tell me in the review section and let me know what you think..I was kinda unsure on whether or not I did a good job or not as it does seem a bit psychological..BUT HEY! That's Adventure for you! There is horrer, action, romance, tragedy, angst, and etc in a Adventure so I am techinically not overstepping my boundarys.**_

_**Anyway..Let me know how you think! I got to go eat something..I haven't eaten anything at all! I woke up at like 6:30 AM and started working on this at 11:00 AM..The time now is 2:37 PM and my stomach hurts..My heart is also hurting..So I don't know if I should be concerned about that..It's probably heart burn..After all I haven't eaten anything yet..God..**_

_**Anyway..Stay safe! Stay cool! And Stay Awesome!**_

_**POk3br0n out!**_


	27. Chapter 26: Unfinished Rivalry

_**Nothing much to say except it's the double update which is long overdue! So go ahead and start reading! Review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**POV. Giratina (Lance)**

**Time: 2:00 PM**

**Location: ? (Somewhere In Kanto)**

So he is trying to break out huh? Even after all these years I thought we permanently got rid of him as the seal seem to be strong enough. "I guess I was wrong..But for those people who lost memory of the incident..I am pretty sure it's because their mind wasn't strong enough to block the spell that Draco cast..Ah..The old magic days I wish I could have had time to teach Draco more magic but atlas I can't."

I walked into the office and I sat down in front of the leaders and they demanded a explanation, A leader wearing a green vest with a red tie and black shirt as well as business pants stood up. "We demand an explaination for why you let that monster go!"

I look at him and I glared as he called my son a monster. "Paul…Sit the fuck down..I was getting to it."

He sat down and grunted and I smiled. "Now..Before I explain why that incident happen..Allow me to introduce myself." I transformed into my real forme and I stared at them as they were afraid of me. "I am Giratina, and the one you saw kick my ass was my son..Draco, and he has a dark side to him..Whenever Arceus gave birth to my son..He was infused with darkness..Which caused my son to not come out wrong..But for his darkness to make a physical forme..This darkness was giving the name Ocrad..The opposite side of my son Draco..Ocard took over my realm while I was sent to distortion by Arceus..And while all of this happened he treated my maids, Butlers and etc like shit..He had planned to kill Arceus and make sure I never get in the way..So he set out to kill me but atlas I stopped him and sealed him inside my son..And a few thousand years later I was free from imprisonment and free to go around the Hall Of Origins..However it seems he actually managed to damage the seal in Draco's eye.."

I looked away and out the window. "I wonder how you guys are doing.."

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 2:00 PM**

**Location: Route 11**

I look at Styles who was walking with Mizore and I sighed but then I looked at Faith. "You up for a battle Faith?"

Faith smiled and licked me before nodding her head. "Sure..I would love too as long as you are okay."

I felt hesitant but I knew that this was the only way we could get stronger and I nodded my head. "Hey! Styles..Want to battle?"

Styles stopped walking and he smirked. "Do you think you are really up for it? Or are you going to run away?"

I shaked my head and I smirked back at him. "No..Not this time I won't run away..I will battle you!" I jumped back and so did Styles. "Faith! Dragon Tail!"

Styles yelled back. "Mizore! Let it hail!"

Faith jumped in the air while little bits of hail hit her but she still manage to hit Mizore with the Dragon Tail. "Now what Draco!?"

Draco thought quickly and then a smile popped up on my face. "Use Dragon Rage!"

Faith started building up the flames in her mouth before releasing it towards Mizore. "Mizore! Use Ice Beam and counter it!"

Mizore shot off a Ice Beam and it collided with Dragon Rage making mist on the battlefield, I grit my teeth as Faith was enveloped in mist and I smiled. "Use Dragon Tail! And get rid of the mist!"

Faith smiled and twirled her tail around and did a leap before swinging her tail downwards getting rid of the mist in the front, Styles smirked and looked at Mizore who he could see. "Water Pulse!"

Faith was hit from the side by the Water Pulse, I look at Faith as I noticed she was injured but not enough for her to faint. "Faith! Use Swords Dance!"

A reddish aura surrounded Faith and she smiled wide, Styles shaked his head. "Tch..Mizore! Use Toxic!"

I flinched and I look at Faith as a purple-ish sludge appeared under Faith. "Faith dodge it! And use Slam!"

Faith jumped away in time as the toxic started foaming purple bubbles and Faith used Slam on Mizore hitting her head on and causing her to skid a little but not enough to knock her out. "Mizore use Ice Beam!"

Mizore charged up a Ice beam and shot it at Faith. "Faith! Dodge it and use Dragon Rage!"

Faith nodded and smiled before dodging the Ice Beam and she used Dragon Rage on Mizore and it hit her directly head on sending her flying. "Mizore! Get up!"

Mizore was wounded from the Dragon Rage and she was on the brink of fainting. "Gla…ceon..."

I looked at Faith and I nodded my head towards her. "Let's finish this! Use Dragon Tail!"

Styles smirked. "Nice try…Ice beam!"

Mizore smiled and stood up straight before shooting a Ice beam which hit Faith head on causing her to fly back and shiver a little as she was cold from the impact. "What!? Wait….Mizore was acting like she was seriously wounded by that Dragon Rage! She was faking her injuries.."

Mizore smirked herself and looked at Faith who was still recovering from the Ice Beam. "Mizore! Use Toxic!"

A Purplish sludge started to form under Faith. "Faith! Dodge it before the toxic starts foaming!"

Faith was still recovering from the Ice beam and so she was caught up in the Toxic. "Draco…I don't feel so good.."

Styles smiled and I grit my teeth as I knew it would be hard to win now considering Faith is poisoned. "Faith! Use Dragon Rage!"

Faith shot out a Dragon Rage but before it could make contact. "Mizore! Dodge now!"

Mizore moved out of the way in time. "Time to finish this! Ice Beam!"

Mizore started charging up a Ice Beam and smirked at Faith. "Faith! Dragon Rage!"

Faith did the same and charged up a Dragon Rage glaring at the Glaceon, The stare down didn't seize up and then me and Styles yelled in unison. "NOW!"

Faith shot out her Ice Beam while Mizore shot out her Ice beam and it collided but Faith and Mizore were still holding there blasts as the two collided. "Come on Faith! You can do it!"

Styles looked at Mizore and she gave him a 'I got this' expression. "Mizore! You can do it! Hang in there!"

Mizore was beginning to get tired and so was Faith but all of a sudden there blasts rubbed off the sides of each other's blast and hit each other. "Mizore!"

I looked at Faith who was still barely standing. "Faith!"

The two struggled to stand but then all of a sudden Mizore fainted while Faith was still standing, However after Mizore fainted Faith fell to the ground and fainted. "Good job guys! That was a great battle!"

I look off to my left to see William, Tyler, Glenda, Martin, Leena, And Cole who seemed to look slightly excited about the battle. "Thanks guys..But now I got to get Faith to a Pokemon Center."

I pick up Faith and I smiled as everyone walked back to the Pokemon Center in Vermillion City, We went inside and I gave Faith to Nurse Joy before sitting down in a chair and waiting, I then saw the guy who looks a lot like me enter the Center. "Hey! Over here!"

He looked at me and smiled a little before walking over to me. "So have you decided?"

I cocked my head in confusion. "Uh..Decide what?"

He held his necklace and stared at it for a little before looking back at me. "Have you decided what you are willing to sacrifice? To protect the ones you love..How far would you go? Or will you descend into madness just like the darker version of yourself? Only time will tell.."

The person who looks like me walked away. "Hey wait! I never got yo-" I was cut off by him exiting the Pokemon Center. "..Name."

I sighed and then rubbed my head. "What was that all about? And who says that?" I noticed a blue blur out of the corner of my eye and I was tackled by Faith. "Draco!"

I hugged her back and I chuckled as she licked me on the cheek. "I feel much better now! What are we going to do now? Are we going to challenge the Gym Leader?"

"He better challenge me..Or else he will drop down and give me fifty." A voice I never heard before said.

I look to my right and I saw a tall guy with blondish hair and a military outfit. "I am going to guess you are Lt. Surge right?"

Lt. Surge laughed and nodded his head before patting me on the back. "Yep! And I saw that battle out there on route 11..It was impressive..But not impressive enough until you face me and beat me in a Pokemon Battle! I will be at the Gym when you are ready Mr…?" He trailed off.

I nodded and smiled. "Draco..My name is Draco and I am a Dragon Type Trainer..My dream is to be a Dragon Master!"

Lt. Surge smirked at my sudden burst of energy and he started walking away. "I will see you later then Draco..And don't wimp out on me okay? Hahahahaha!" Lt. Surge then walked out of the Pokemon Center.

I smiled and I looked at Faith. "Well this is going to be interesting..Right Faith?"

Faith smiled and nuzzled my neck affectionately. "Can we go take a nap before we challenge Surge?"

I picked her up and I nodded my head and we then went upstairs and into the room we rented here for the night and I jumped on the bed before closing my eyes. "Rest is needed..Because…" I smiled.

"We need to prepare for the Surge."

* * *

_**Alright! That's it for this chapter! Also did anyone find the easter egg I placed in..It's quite speedy..Oops..Did I give a hint? My bad..Hahaha!**_

_**Well I hope you guys enjoy! And I will be uploading the next chapter shortly..Also do bare a mind that I am doing my best as I don't feel very well right now..But I don't want you guys to feel like you are being neglected.**_

_**Thank you! And as always!**_

_**Stay safe! Stay Cool! Stay Awesome!**_

_**Pokebron out!**_


	28. Chapter 27: Remember Me?

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! I am feeling slightly better but I am going to do my best to make this chapter great so without further ado. Please scroll down until your computer explodes from excitement.**_

_**Group Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN POKEMON! ONLY OUR OCS!**_

* * *

**POV. Arceus**

**Time: Infinite**

**Location: Hall Of Legends (Between Time And Space)**

I wandered the hallways looking for Victini and I sighed as I couldn't find her. "Where is that girl? She hasn't been to the meetings in forever..Has she turn Anti-Social?"

I saw Shaymin in the gardens and I walk up to her side, being careful not to scare her I place a hoof right next to Shaymin which made a audible sound which caught her attention. "Oh! Lady Arceus! I didn't know you were here! Do you need something Lady Arceus?"

I shaked my head and I looked around the garden. "I would like to know where Victini is..Do you know where she is?"

Shaymin shrugged and then went back to gardening. "I don't know Lady Arceus..She cut off her Legend's marking..Which allows us legendaries to teleport to each other or even locate..She did sent me a message though before she cut her marking off."

I cocked my head and I sit down on the ground with my forelegs stretched out. "Tell me..What is this message?"

Shaymin put down her small watering pot and looked at me. "She said that she is happy now..And that she wishes to not tell us why..Because she feels that you would be disgusted of her."

I sighed and I look at the sky. "She should have just told us..It matters not if it seems bad in someone elses eyes..The ones who see it as a bad thing are only the ones who don't know the truth..Anything could be bad depending on how you see things..Like pokephilia for an example..It can be bad or good depending on how you see things..Some see it as a sin..While that may not be true..Some people do not care about religion and thereforth often follow their hearts for answers..Which a lot of people don't do..While I may like it if people worship me..It doesn't make me happy..What makes me happy is peace and seeing those who live below happy..Not people that worship me."

I get up and I nodded my head to Shaymin. "Thank you for giving me at least a little of info..I got to go now..Stay safe my child." I walked away still slightly thinking about where she would be but decided to let it go for now, I walk to my room and I lay down on my bed before pulling out a book with my mouth and I begin reading it. "In order to figure out how to defeat Ocard..I got to start with the beginning."

* * *

**POV. Draco**

**Time: 4:00 PM**

**Location: Vermillion City (Pokemon Center)**

I felt Faith rubbing against me with her head and I look at her. "Something the matter Faith?" I noticed that her face was a little red and that she was shaking a little but not a whole lot.

Faith came closer to me and kissed me but then placed her head on my shoulder. "D-Draco…M-My heat is coming in soon..Either tomorrow or the day after that.."

I rubbed my neck nervously, knowing what she meant but I didn't know what to say. "Well…Uh..So is there anything I could do?"

Faith blushed but nodded her head. "I am not really ready…But if it's alright…Could we not mate yet?"

I nodded my head and I kissed her on the lips and I smiled. "Of course..I will be ready once you are ready..But for now..Let's head on over to the gym."

We meet up with the gang and we then went to the gym, once inside I look forward to see Lt. Surge and a Raichu beside him. "I am here like I said I would Lt. Surge!"

Lt. Surge smirked and then stretched his feet before looking at me. "Just because I was in the Pokemon War doesn't mean I will go easy on you boy! And you shouldn't go easy on me! Got it!? Me and my best friend will show you what we are made of!"

The Raichu looks at Lt. Surge and smirks. "Rai! Chu! Chu! Raichu!"

I look at Faith and she nods her head with a smile. "Let's show them what we are made of Draco!"

I stand on the battlefield with Faith in front of me and I look at the Referee. "The battle is between Draco from Blackthorn City Johto and Lt. Surge from Vermillion City! Challenger gets first move and Pokemon cannot be swapped out until they have fainted! Both Gym leader and challenger are to use two pokemon! Once all pokemon fainted on either side will declare the winner of this battle! Now! BEGIN!"

Glenda looked at Faith and smiled wide. "You can do it Faith! Show them what you are made of!"

William looked at Draco and nodded his head in Draco's direction. "Keep calm and know when to use the right moves..You can do this!"

Nix looked at Draco with a smirk and a thumbs up. "Show em what you two are made of.."

Styles was close to the railing and was gritting his teeth. "You better not lose Draco! I didn't battle you yesterday and let you kick my ass just so you can lose to some old dude and his rat!"

I chuckled and I look at Styles. "Sit back and relax! And don't worry..We got this!" I look back at Surge and I smiled. "Faith! Use Swords Dance!"

A red aura surrounded Faith and Faith smiled as she felt stronger, Surge looked at his Raichu and smiled. "Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu smirked as electricity started forming in his cheek sacks and he unleashed a thunderbolt which hit Faith but she got up quick and looked back at me. "Faith! Give them a tale with Dragon Tail!"

Faith jumped in the air and spinned before landing a hit on Raichu with Dragon Tail but was grabbed by Raichu. "Raichu! Send that Dragon back to her peak!"

Raichu chunked Faith by the end of her tail and I look at Faith. "Faith! Use Dragon Rage!"

Faith started charging up a Dragon Rage and when she landed on her stomach she fired a Dragon Rage at Raichu which hit him. "Raichu! Are you okay!?"

Once the dust cleared, Raichu was still standing but the Dragon Rage took a toll on him and he had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. "Rai..Raichu!"

Lt. Surge smiled and then pumped his fists. "Okay then! Use Iron Tail!"

Raichu's tail turn metallic and I look at Faith. "Faith! Dodge it! And use Dragon Tail!"

Faith dodged it barely and then did a leap before spinning in the air and hitting Raichu downwards with her tail which caused the Raichu to be sent skidding backwards. "Raichu! Use Quick Attack!"

Raichu immediately recovered and started moving at increased speeds and in a zig zag pattern. "Faith! Counter it! With slam!"

Faith charged forward and the tip of her tail turn a little white and they both hit each other with their attacks causing them to get sent flying in opposite directions, However since Raichu was weaken from the Dragon Rage he could barely stand up. "Raichu! Stay strong! You can do this!"

Faith got up but then she noticed that the Raichu shrugged off all of the pain and he smirked at her. "Uh oh…This isn't good..What now Draco?" Faith asked looking back at me.

I nodded my head and I smiled as I got an idea. "Faith! Use Dragon Rage!"

Faith nodded her head and she charged a Dragon Rage before releasing it at the Raichu. "Raichu! Use Quick Attack to avoid the Dragon Rage!"

Raichu started moving in a zig zag pattern and I smiled as I knew the pattern and once Raichu got close. "Now! Faith! Jump over Raichu and grab Raichu's tail and throw him at the wall!"

Faith did a backflip upwards and landed before grabbing the Raichu's tail and chunking the Raichu at the wall. "Raichu! Get up and use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu struggled to get up and then I look at Faith with a confident smile. "Finish this with Dragon Rage Faith!"

Faith charged up a Dragon Rage and it hit Raichu dead on, once the dust was clear Raichu was on the floor unconscious and the Referee raised a red flag to me. "Raichu is unable to battle! This win goes to Draco from Blackthorn City from Johto!"

Lt. Surge picks up his Raichu and places him on the bench so he can rest. "I am proud of you my friend..Good job."

Lt Surge then walks back and takes out a pokeball and throws it releasing a Magnemite from the pokeball. "Let's finish this! Magnemite! Use Thundershock!"

Magnemite used Thundershock and it hit Faith but Faith was still wounded from her battle with Raichu so she was on the verge of fainting. "Faith! Are you okay!?"

Faith looked back at me and she smiled but then suddenly fainted to the ground. "Faith is unable to battle! This win goes to the gym leader Lt. Surge of Vermillion City!"

I whistle and call out for Vibrava and he lands in front of me and I pick up Faith before setting her in the stands with Glenda, Leena, William, Nix, and Styles. I then walk back down and I look at Vibrava and I nodded my head. "Let's finish this..Use DragonBreath!"

Lt. Surge looks at his Magnemite and waits for the blast to come closer. "Cut it all away with SonicBoom!"

Magnemite uses SonicBoom and cuts the DragonBreath in half causing the two halves of the DragonBreath to vanish. "Now! Magnemite use SonicBoom again!"

Magnemite uses SonicBoom but I smile. "Vibrava! Dodge it and use Sand Tomb!"

Vibrava dodges the Magnemite's Sonicboom in time and uses Sand Tomb which causes a bunch of dust to surround the Magnemite. "No! Magnemite! Stop the Sand Tomb with ThunderBolt!"

I smirked and I smiled. "Not a chance! Finish this! Use Hyper Beam!"

Vibrava opened his mouth out wide and a ball of energy started forming in front of him and once it was big enough the Vibrava shot the beam and into the Magnemite who is trapped in the Sand Tomb and it hit the Magnemite. "Magnemite!"

The dust cleared again and the force of the hyper beam caused the Magnemite to get lodged into the wall which was crumbling from the Magnemite's sudden impact. "Magnemite is unable to battle! Victory goes to Draco from Blackthorn City!"

I look at the stands to see my friends clapping as they came down and William jumped on me and gave me a noogie. "Great job! I knew you two could do it!"

Styles scowled at me in a rivalry way. "You almost lost..Don't forget..You are my rival..And I am still going to beat you one day!"

I chuckled and I felt Faith wrap around my shoulder before resting on my neck. "We did it..And I am sleepy…"

I look at Faith and I smiled. "I don't think you have ever had two battles in one day have you?" Faith didn't respond and she closed her eyes.

Lt. Surge walked towards us and he handed me a badge. "Here is the Thunder Badge..You earned it! Me and Raichu as well as Magnemite haven't had a good battle since Ash challenged us..I wonder how that kid is doing.."

I look at Lt. Surge and I then wondered who this Ash is. "Who is Ash? And thank you for the great battle and badge!" I put the badge in my Badge case and I look at Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge smiled and then closed his eyes. "Ash Ketchum was a interesting kind of kid..He was someone who never gave up even if everything went downhill..I watched on the world news once that he saved Alamos Town from near destruction..He is going far..And I am getting the same aura off of you."

I nodded my head and I said my goodbyes to Lt. Surge and we all went to the Pokemon Center for rest. "Whew..What a day…"

I laid down in bed but after a couple of minutes of resting in bed I open my eyes and I saw a beast-like pokemon with dark spikey hair. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

The beast-like pokemon turned around and looked at me but when I looked into it's eyes I knew something was off about this pokemon, It didn't have any eyes..It's eye sockets were empty and blood drained from the eyes.

"ReMeMbEr mE?"

* * *

_**And that is all for the double update! The battle with Lt. Surge was a challenge but now we got a bigger mystery on our hands! Who is this mysterious pokemon? And why does the pokemon talk so sinisterly? Is the pokemon real? Or a hallucination? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**This is Pokebron speaking! Stay safe! Stay Cool! Stay Awesome!**_

_**PokeBron out!**_


	29. Sincere Apologies

_**Holy shit it has been awhile! Now before you guys start asking "Where the fuck have you been!?" and "OMG he is alive!?"**_

_**I am deeply sorry for not updating you guys sooner and even though I hate to admit it, this is a update chapter.**_

_**I will discuss some IMPORTANT details so please try to understand and bear with me okay guys?**_

_**Okay first off I am in college now, How you may ask? I took my TSI which is an evaluation test to see if you meet the college requirements, So I had to study a lot to prepare myself for the test. And believe me..It was not easy.**_

_**Second, a couple months back my grandma got surgery on her knees and I had to take care of her and I still have to.**_

_**Third, Updates will be RANDOM..Meaning I am not sure when I will update as I am focusing on college, but I ASSURE you! The viewers who are seeing this! I have NOT abandon my stories!**_

_**I have just been very busy and don't have a whole lot of time, and to top that off whenever I do have free time, my friends want me to play.**_

_**Updates will be random and I will say it again, I am deeply sorry and thank you each and every one of you!**_

_**I will work bit by bit and try to update when I can.**_

_**Thank you guys so much! And thank you for being patient! I don't want you guys to think I don't care but I really do care.**_

_**So as always!**_

_**Stay safe! Stay Cool! And Stay Awesome! Pokebron out!**_


End file.
